


Toon Wars Legacy: The Watterson

by Frozarburst



Series: Toon Wars: Legacy [2]
Category: Nicktoons (Video Games), The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozarburst/pseuds/Frozarburst
Summary: 3 years since Crossover Forces, Gumball returns home after successfully completing his training with his mother, Nicole. But when evil duplicates of her begin to arrive at Elmore threatening to destroy all the world's abnormalities, Gumball must ally with his brother and other friends in his hometown to solve the mystery behind their creation and stop the impending invasion.
Relationships: Carrie Krueger/Darwin Watterson, Nicole Watterson/Richard Watterson, Penny Fitzgerald/Gumball Watterson
Series: Toon Wars: Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678870
Kudos: 2





	1. The Prelude

**In loving memory of Shi, my beloved husky (7/15/20)**

**Based on Toon Wars and the Amazing World of Gumball, in support of The Werecats by ShurikenMix**

…

**A Fan-Made Story by Frozarburst…**

…

**TOON WARS LEGACY**

On the flaming streets of Elmore at dawn, civilians of every bit of the imagination scurry in random directions while bolts of energy blaze across the sky and from the intersections. Officers, living doughnuts or cardboard people with tiny pistols and tasers, shoot while making "PEW" noises from makeshift barricades made from fallen police vehicles. Behind them, much of the diverse populace make a run for the city hall at the end of the road.

 **Cardboard Officer** : Keep moving! Single file!

One shot from the other side of the street goes right through one of the men's gaping mouths.

 **Doughnut Officer** : HA! Jokes on you! I already have a hole in me. (Gets blasted in the eyes and falls over) AGH!

Those terrorizing the streets reveal themselves through the dust clouds and flames. Giant mechanical monstrosities with beady red eyes and blocky limbs march forward in a straight line. Their turbo lasers lock onto the nearest target, exploding the barricades. A full tank, having a cartoonishly placed robot head at the base of the brim, fires its barrage of three-barrel siege cannons in the air like hailfire. These missiles rain down from the sky to the surface, mere seconds from ending the life of the humanoid frog, Moonchild Corneille. Taking both arms and covering his face while bending, he screams, but is cut off when the missiles fail to reach him. A blue humanoid cat, now in an anime-esque art style, stands in front of him having blown the shots mid-travel.

 **Nicole** : Get to cover!

 **Moonchild** shaking: Y-yeah… Good idea! (Starts running away)

Yuki Yoshida, Nicole's rival and friend, comes spiraling from an explosion cloud nearby, flipping as though she were the one who caused it. The cloud woman lands perfectly on her red high heels with both hands in a chopping position.

 **Yuki** : Nicole, I can't find my daughter. Where are your children?

 **Nicole** : I don't know.

 **Gumball** : Mom?

Over by the schoolyard of Elmore Junior HIgh, the little cat boy closely resembling his mother in a green sweater, walks over to both women with a trash can lid over his head as a shield.

 **Gumball** : The heck did Darwin go? (Gets struck in the shield, still holding it) Urk…!

 **Nicole** swatting an energy bolt: That's what I was hoping you wouldn't ask. Get back inside!

Gumball doesn't object and runs straight for the nearly empty school next to his mother. Yuki covers them and continues to swat away huge energy bolts from the robots on the other side. In the building, towards the upper floors, Nicole brings her child to his locker by shooting a hole in the ceiling to hop to the next level.

 **Nicole** : Elmore isn't going to last much longer without us. I don't know where your brother or sister are, but I get the feeling it has to do with those invaders outside. (Opens locker) They already took Richard while I was dropping you off.

 **Gumball** : You can't be serious! You're 2 against like 800 some robots with lasers!

 **Nicole** : (Lifts Gumball by the dome) Sure sounds like a fair fight then.

Nicole sits her son in the locker and shuts the door, shooting a laser through the wall at the end of the hallway to hop out of. Inside, Gumball crosses his arms, annoyed that he can't go out and watch the action; equally upset that he can't find Darwin nor Anais. With nothing to do, he fiddles with his thumbs, sits in different positions in the incredibly tight space for hours believing his mother would eventually come to tell him she scared everyone away, like always. But instead, after what felt like an eternity, he hears a variety of voices outside.

 **Jimmy** : Good job, Jenny! We thought we would never find this guy!

 **Danny** : Is he in this classroom?

 **Jenny** : No. I already checked in there. He's either underneath the floors...or maybe...

Without a moment's notice, the person outside gently opens the locker Gumball is in, shining the glow of the hallway's fluorescent light in his face. Months later, he finds himself in the middle of a roaring desert warzone, covering his face with his arm from a close blast in the hot red sand! He now resembles his mother even more, borrowing her anime-esque art style change but still wearing the same clothes as he always has. Next to him, two Cartoon Network heroes, K.O. and Ben Tennyson, make a bolt for the thick dust clouds, attempting to rush the droids in the front. Seconds later, they are both thrown back where they started when a triple barrel tank rolls in. It fires at Gumball, who swiftly dodges each explosive round with his feline instincts. He leaps for the hull of the machine to dig his claws in the nose of the cannon slicing it from the base of the center. He easily blows away the generator in the middle from the top down and hops off before it totally combusts! Gumball sticks a landing from a backflip, looking extra cocky as always while doing so. Unfortunately for him, another tank rolls in to shoot from behind, when in an instant, another crashes hard onto it from a huge fall! Nicole makes a heavy landing with her fist first on the ground before her son.

 **Nicole** : (Smirks) Don't get cocky, Gumball. There's a lot more where that came from. (Leaps away)

Penny Fitzgerald, Gumball's golden shapeshifting girlfriend, takes the form of a wyvern to let him hop onto her back. They fly off at the speed of a jet into the skies, only 3 years later, to come descending back down for an airstrike! Gumball uses the ki from his palms and Penny's fire breath to bring havoc onto several more enemy robots, now resembling Bobert and a heavy trooper of some kind! They ride through the medieval streets of Rhybloflaven in the middle of a heavy siege, taking a detour through the forest path into another wave of enemies. This time some period after the fact in a large space port of some kind shaped like a giant gear performing the same maneuver. Past the well lit towers and support beams above, hundreds, near thousands of space vessels with a bulbous and long design fire endlessly at the Irken Armada circling them. Ghost Portals open from every direction spawning aliens and mysterious creatures against the Syndicate forces in a huge bid to end the war. One of the defense towers fires a shot at Penny that grazes her wing while more machines step up on the platforms across the surface to attack.

 **Robots** shooting: FINISH THEM!

One of the drones has their head sliced clean off by Samurai Jack nearby! He, Wulf, and Cattus make a run for the defense tower when several missiles from the nearest cruiser come hurtling toward them! Using his Whirlwind Magisword, Cattus easily redirects the shots back at the enemy ship, causing massive damage to the side engines! The vessel comes slowly crashing into the turret towers in front of it! The blast leaves a hole exposed in the main base where the hangar with Nicole, Yuki, the cosmic Starfire, and scottish warrior Flora are fending against another horde of metal goons. Including ones with somewhat organic attachments. They wield chainsaw blades and dual cannons on their backs, charging at full speed to the heroes blocking their path. Flora easily cuts down two of them, while the rest are kicked and punched through by Yuki and Nicole. Starfire finishes those coming through the back by sending a volley of fire into their direction!

 **Gumball** palming his hips: Looks like you didn't need us after all.

 **Nicole** : To be honest…

 **Toon Goddess** grinning wildly: I usually don't.

Gumball now finds himself choke held by his own mother; or rather a dark version of herself, purple, dressed like a queen in her original art style. Her pitch dark and white eyes zoom close to her son's, trying to alter the data that makes him who he is into something sinister like her. Underneath her clawed feet, she has Penny pinned against the remains of statues and other objects amidst a blood red sky. Surrounding them are people, scattered and bruised. Unable to stand up to fight back. It's until Gumball removes himself by kicking away that she lets go, briefly losing focus to revert back to her good self. She almost completely changes for a moment that is quickly short lived as the evil in her takes over. Only when Richard, crawling to her, injured beyond what he is capable of sustaining, simply apologizes for his many mistakes and stupidity, she calms down. The Toon Goddess side of her resists, trying to shoot Richard when she accidentally shoots Gumball down! The shock scares her enough that she splits herself into two beings! One Nicole, and the other the monstrous, glitched evil that was hiding inside her. Gumball isn't phased much, only knocked out for a while. He recovers, finding himself hours after the fight to comfort his depressed mother in an oozy dark area. Still in her divine attire but morally defeated.

 **Nicole** : I'm sorry… I've been a terrible mother and I should've known it from the start. It's my fault for leaving you when you and the rest of us needed me most. I've allowed myself to kill so many people… (Covers face) I just wanted to end everyone's pain… (Uncovers face) I just wanted to end _your_ pain…

 **Gumball** : …?

 **Nicole** crying: ...I'm sorry… (Covers face)

The oozy walls surrounding the two cats turn from purple to pitch black, appearing as though Nicole had completely isolated herself by now. Gumball, now completely unsure what to say, takes a good look at his mother's saddened face. The depth of her depression is taxing, even on him. Then he pauses, remembering all the times he had spent with her, usually ending with him and Darwin being in trouble or getting into a mixup. Even throughout the Toon Wars, he hadn't truly grasped how much pain his mother felt internally. Yet, despite all the pressure, he conjures up the words to put an end to it.

 **Gumball** kneeling: Ok. Maybe you are a bit overpowered. Maybe you did wanna be a monster, so you could blow off some steam. And who can really blame you with Dad an' all? But then again, so did the rest of us. That shy other cat lady did it, chocolate-haired Einstein did it, and Big Sis did it twice! She was a bad guy once too. And, hey, if they could hold all that anger competing with yours to do good, and they could change, I think there's always a second chance for you too. Besides, you meant well. Everyone makes mistakes, and we know you wouldn't have done anything to hurt anyone if it wasn't for that virus thing. And the fact that you even said all that, not even asking for an 'Its ok,' well…props! You're the best Mom I was ever born and raised from!

Gumball wraps both arms around his mother and gives her a warm hug.

 **Gumball** : I love you.

 **Nicole** still crying: …Son… (Rests head against GB's chest)

Nicole doesn't have the energy to wrap her arms around her son's shoulders, but Gumball gently does it for her. She continues to sob, this time of tears of joy. Joy that is soon heightened when she witnesses him fused with Penny, who's transformed into a golden armor for him. They clash with a maniacal being with such divinity it shatters areas of the surface they fight on! One of these blows knocks them back and defuses them amidst a ruined Rhybloflaven and a completely warped sky. But almost an hour later, Gumball finds himself witnessing another feline, a purple one with dark hair, flaming blue eyes and a torn magenta dress, come ramming her fist straight into the madman's face! Not only does it completely obliterate the villain, it ends up shattering reality itself like specs of glass from windows! Everything goes completely white in Gumball's vision as he awakens in his bedroom next to Darwin, sleeping in his fishbowl. He rises from the sheets to turn off the alarm clock. As though on que, his step brother comes out the bowl to say goodmorning like nothing happened.

 **Darwin** : Morning bro. You good? You look like you've seen a- (Gets hugged) …?

 **Gumball** hugging tightly: ...

 **Darwin** nervously backing off: ...Okaaaaaay… Must've been a pretty bad dream, huh?

 **Gumball** wiping his tears with his arm: ...Yeah… (Nods) Totally, dude. (Giggles and smiles) A bad dream...

**The Watterson**

**Episode 1 - The Prelude**

At the buzzling city of Toon City, a crossover metropolis of cartoons from across the vast ever expanding Toonverse, is a large high-tech facility with a huge "T" symbol for the prominent protectors of the universe. The Toon Force. In it, many notable heroes, old and new, work to train to defend all worlds from such incredible threats years after their foundation at the wake of the devastating crossover war, the Toon Wars. To the right of the facility within one of the tall towers is Gumball Watterson in his future attire. But towering over him stands his mother, Nicole Watterson. Once a saleswoman, a part-time superhero turned war hero and cosmic being. Sporting a long light red dress skirt down to her bare feet and a fancier top half exposing her arms. Her style, like her son's, resembles anime yet cartoonish in unison. She smiles at her boy, raising her left hand above his cat ears.

 **Nicole** : No one's training in the grand scheme of things is ever really complete when there's still so much to learn. But you, my son, have already reached maximum potential. There is no being in the universe who can stop you now. Rise.

 **Gumball** rising back up: What is thy bidding, my Mother?

 **Nicole:** I thought it was 'My Master.'

 **Gumball** : Yeah, but I thought 'Mother' sounded more epic and suitable for you.

 **Nicole** : Now that you've learned my skills and understood your own power, it's time for you to put them to the test by facing your greatest fear.

 **Gumball** : You know me better than that, Mom. I can take anything you've got.

 **Nicole** : We'll see about that. (Snaps fingers)

The lights cut off, flashing back on after a few seconds in a blank grey space patterned by digital wireframe. Quick observation is cut short when Gumball, now alone in the foreboding chamber, overhears a distinct electric hum from under his feet. The floor beneath him turns a flaming red, having him hop off a few feet away before it turns into a digitized form of lava. The raw magma spurts across the floor as a tall, menacing humanoid ascends from within. His name is the Toon God. A mad holy-looking figure with silver hair, two grey horns, a black outfit, and a blue skin tone borrowed straight from Watterson.

 **Toon God Copy:** Gumball. This time, you WILL face cancelation. Permanently!

 **Gumball:** (Covers face with one hand) Aw great… It's been, like, 5 years now and you still won't shut up about cartoons!

This demented copy of the madman lifts his pointer finger up to the pitch black sky, summoning a 3 story bricked apartment out of nothing. With the flick of his wrist, the construct comes rocketing straight for the young man beneath him. However, times have changed. Gumball leaps off his feet to the side of the tilted structure, making a sprint across it to the bottom turned upward toward the Toon God's duplicate. Gumball charges his right hand with a distinct purple energy, lunging his fist into his opponent's stomach! Easily, the fake deity bursts into scattered code from head to toe. But all the assets of his existence reemerge behind the young hero. Gumball, still confident in his abilities, keeps himself hovering in the air by using energy from his soles like rocket fuel. Not turning around, he kicks back, exploding the Toon God's left leg! More strange abilities present themselves when he respawns his missing limb. Much like the original supervillain, he could simply snap his fingers, think it, and immediately anything could happen at will. Even Nicole could do the same if comfortable enough.

 **Gumball:** Should've thought this one through.

 **Toon God Copy** preparing a punch **:** You'll die thinking.

The Toon God strikes a jab, but Gumball ducks underneath, takes his arm down and grabs hold of the man's face. With his energy, Gumball's eyes change from blue to black and white. His vision spills countless bits of information. From the type of compatibility the universe runs independently, to the corrupted, untapped code from the Toon God's sheer hatred. One of these programs, however, "Toon " was easy to erase. But only by 60%. Reacting quickly, the Toon God warps himself out of Gumball's hands and kicks him in the forehead, sending him several feet across the newly generated red meadow!

 **Toon God Copy:** (Glitches) AZG̴̥͎͗͊̐͑Ṳ̵̢̢͗̓͘̚B̷̜̯̰̂T̸͔͒͘͝Ā̵̡̭͖̜͐͠N̶͔͚̉̊ͅȞ̴̢̙͉̅Ȋ̸̬̦̔B̸̠̗̆-d-NAGW̸̭͚̘͆̀͆̔ͅH̵̗͖̮̉̃̊͘A̶̛͈̜̓̓̑͜T̷̠̺̓͐ ̸̯͈͚͊͐H̵̝̩͕̑́̈͑ͅA̵̛̳̲̟̩͊̐v̷͕̙͑E̶͓̋̄̕̚ ̷̼̇Ỷ̷͖̟̳͂͘o̶̥̲͉̍́̉͝Û̸̙ ̶̳̪̑͠ḏ̸̜̘̗͘o̴̞̰̎Ñ̵̯͇̀È̶̝̤͒

 **Gumball** : Not gonna give my secrets away to a freak. (Thinks to himself) _Good thinking using Jack's meditation thing to get in his head, brain._

 _**Gumball's Brain:** _ _You're welcome._

The warped copy of the mad deity takes a stance at the seams of the virtual meadow where Gumball meets him. With his fist, he swells it into human proportions to shove at his opponent, who easily hops over it onto his arm. Gumball sprints to the head of the man kicking him down then flipping behind him. Before he can shoot him while pinned, he is grabbed by the Toon God's hand teleported over to him.

 **Gumball** trying to break out: Ngh…! Ok. This is a pickle. Now Penny!

Out of nowhere, a golden wyvern comes zooming into the Toon God, then transforming into a red ram that bashes into him! When he's distant, Penny shifts into her fairy-like form, now having deer ears along with the short antlers, a small tail, and paws resembling Gumball's original design.

 **Penny** : He's down, Gumball!

 **Gumball** : Grrrrrrrrreat! Couldn't have done it without you. Piece of cake!

 **Toon God Copy** recovering: That is the reason why you fail, Watterson! You cannot do anything right by yourself no matter how hard you try! Always dependent on the weak ones. When you can, you turn everyone away. You're just like your mother was!

 **Gumball** crossing his arms: Man, this guy's extra talkative all of a sudden. Time to do the honors.

Penny jets straight into Gumball, exploding into a ball of white light that morphs both fighters into a single being. Penball, the gold, orange armored superhero with fairy-like wings and a red center stands in preparation for one more attack. The Toon God recovers and makes an attempt at shooting point blank at the fusion with his lesser version of the original's erasure beam. A pitch black and greenish energy. Pinball merely yawns and shoots a smaller laser into the center of the beam, transforming it into disintegrating blocks of code and colliding squarely into the Toon God's upper half like a saw blade! By the time the attack is complete, the madman's duplicate is nothing but his legs and waist, with the rest of him completely gone from code deletion; preventing him from regenerating as well.

 **Penball** : Looks like this dude...(Puts sunglasses on) didn't skip leg day.

 **Narrator** : YEEEEAAAAAAAAAA-

 **Penny** separating from Gumball: That was pretty nasty, Gumball.

 **Gumball** : You didn't like my punchline?

 **Penny** : No, that was funny. I mean, like, the way you took him down. Isn't that a little dark?

 **Gumball** : Let's be real here. When has it not been? This guy corrupted millions and slaughtered them all at the same time. Not to mention those times Mom was far worse whenever she went full-on evil. (Aims ball of light) I think this guy losing his torso is pretty tame by comparison.

Gumball blasts the rest of the Toon God's duplicate's body into smoke, which Nicole calmly hovers through in an angelic fashion.

 **Nicole** : Not bad. But I thought you'd have the courtesy to at least get rid of the whole thing. Not HALF of somebody.

 **Penny** : See? Even she thinks that was personal.

 **Gumball** : Hey, it's ok. I got a little carried away is all. I just hated to mess up...

 **Nicole** : Mistakes are made only to help us learn and grow. Not every slip up spells death.

 **Gumball** whispering: _It does if you're Darwin…_

 **Nicole** : (Raises both ears) What was that?

 **Gumball** : Nothing. Just a thought. Anyway, does this mean I passed?

 **Nicole** : Of course. You did well, Gumball. I… (Gets teary eyed) I've never been more proud to have been your teacher.

 **Gumball** : Hey hey hey. You're not just a teacher. You're my Ma- (Gets hugged tightly) AAGH!

Without a moment to react, GB is met with a warm hug tighter than he's used to, almost crushing his bones internally. He is lifted from the floor thanks to Nicole's height exceeding his own.

 **Penny** blushing and grinning: Aaaaw.

 **Gumball** still hugged: M-Mom, you're fracturing my ribcage...!

 **Nicole** letting go: Oops.

 **Gumball** : I'm gonna head back home so I don't miss out with Darwin. We were gonna go shoot some hoops at the park.

 **Nicole** : Yes. You should. I'm pretty sure he and your father have been waiting to see you all week. I'd go back myself, but Yuki and I were gonna attempt a mass meditation to see if we can tap into these new powers I have. But the process could take days, maybe weeks before we're done.

 **Penny** : Aren't you worried about reality being warped the more you tap into them?

 **Nicole** : Oh definitely! That's one of our main goals. Trying to sustain all these abilities without messing with the natural order of existence. There really oughta be a council of deities to even things out.

 **Gumball** : With ideas like that, I get the feeling our show creator is gonna be rolling in his house cause of how crazy it is.

 **Nicole** patting Gumball's shoulder: Don't be like that, Gumball. We'll be fine. Just go back and spend some time with your brother and father, would you? I'm sure you'll enjoy your week as men of the house.

 **Gumball** : (Sighs and smiles) …Ok. Com'on Penny. Let's take a detour through town.

Penny morphs into a wyvern and let's Gumball hop on her back for a ride. She spreads her wings and soars through the large open exit doors for the nearest hallway, jetting outward to the sky roof at the main center. Seeing them leave gives Nicole a moment to pause, worried about her son but nonetheless comfortable with him going without her, giving her a chance to smile. Outside, Penny swerves from side to side next to tall superstructures and monuments across the cartoon metropolis. A large blue and white blimp makes its trip from underneath them to the clouds with its rear turbines slanted downward. It's labeled with the Toon Force insignia as a sign of peace for its exit through the atmosphere, converting itself into a forward facing light cruiser.

 **Wyvern Penny** : Wait. Men of the house...? Where's Anais?

 **Gumball** : Oh, she's out with Clockwork. Remember, she's his new intern? Says she watches over space and stuff. (Crosses arms) Bad thing is, we rarely get to see her these days and she's only 9.

 **Wyvern Penny** swaying past a billboard: You miss her, huh?

 **Gumball** : What? (Smiles nervously) No. Not like that. She's independent. Totally doesn't need me.

 **Wyvern Penny:** Gumball, you can stop trying to sound masculine. It's pretty toxic on you.

 **Gumball** : OK, yeah. (Rests head on Penny's back) I do miss her.

 **Wyvern Penny** : See? Nothing wrong with showing you care.

Penny brings herself down to the portal platforms where she and Gumball stop at the gate to Elmore, labeled with their cartoon's title "The Amazing World of Gumball."

 **Gumball** hopping off Penny's back: I always care. Why do you think I don't tell anyone about all this since you know what?

 **Penny** turning back to default: Look, hun, it's been 5 years since all that happened. The Toon God or anything like him isn't coming back. Or at least you can rest easy since when it DID happen, someone was there to stop it.

 **Gumball** : Still…just hate for it to come home.

 **Penny** : I think you're stressing yourself a lot, Gumball. (Rubs Gumball's shoulder) Here. Why don't you see your Dad? He'll take your mind off everything.

 **Gumball** : He's a dummy.

 **Penny** : A dummy - superhero -!

Somewhere in a dark, gloomy forest on an otherwise sunny afternoon, Gumball and Penny step foot back in Elmore near the sign that says, "Forest of Doom."

 **Gumball** : Oh. We HAD to pop in the spot that has 'DOOM' written on it.

 **Penny** spawning her wings: Just try to relax, dear. (Gives Gumball a kiss on the cheek) I'm gonna go see my sister. Have fun!

Penny takes off and Gumball is greeted by a creepy purple and red squirrel with big, greenish eyes hissing at him. He simply turns to face the creature and gives a mildly annoyed scowl.

 **Creepy Squirrel:** ...What?

Gumball lifts a leg and begins a sprint out of the woods. But his run is scarily fast at the speed of a motorbike! On his journey, Julius the classic bomb headed character bullies the paper mache Teri by drawing an X on her forehead; her arm barely pinned by a small nail against a tree.

 **Julius** writing on Teri: Ehahahahaha!

 **Teri** : Stop, Julius! That's permanent ink!

Abruptly, the very force of Gumball's sprint passing by sends Julius face first into the mud in front of him! The nail on Teri meanwhile pops off allowing her to fly off into the breeze.

 **Teri** : (Waves) Thanks Gumball!

 **Gumball** running: Heh. Not bad for a run by.

On his way down the street, the flower petals on the living plant Leslie start popping out and flying away. Now in the main area of town, Gumball rushes down the side of nearby traffic being held up by busy LEGO looking construction workers and police trying to repair a collapsed building. The cops redirect the drivers to another lane leading down a roundabout that takes them back to the same exact street they're already on.

 **Dog Cop** with a megaphone: WOOF WOOF WO-WOOF WOOF!

 **Green Lizard Woman** in a van: Aw com'on!

 **Tattoo Artist** on a motorcycle: Yeah man. We've been in circles for 3 hours!

Easily, Gumball hops atop the nearest white truck and charges a blue energy sphere with both hands. Again, he hops, but now at a greater height with a boost from his soles to the other side of the downed foundations. From there, he blasts a hole large enough for the traffic to pass through without any damages!

 **Earl the Hotdog** saluting: Thanks Gumball!

The young man delivers another salute before continuing his journey on the same truck he landed on. He passes by several familiar places, including the bank, Cheap Mart, and the City Hall. Eventually, he reaches a Joyful Burger to stop by, stepping inside to greet Larry at the front counter.

 **Larry** : Gumball! Back from your daily routine?

 **Gumball** : You could say that. May I get a large fry?

 **Larry** : Certainly. Oh, and have you heard from Steve lately? He hasn't returned my calls.

 **Gumball** : His van broke down. Real broken up about it actually.

 **Larry** : Heh. Wonder why he didn't just tell me. I'm the one who fixed his engine.

 **Gumball** : Totally gonna leave him a message when I see him.

 **Larry** getting fries: No no. I'll visit him myself. Not the first time I've had to come to his house.

 **Gumball** : Gee. How often do you meet?

 **Larry** sweating: Uuuh, that'll be $1.25. (Laughs while blushing) Ehehehehe…

Later, now across from the nearest highway, Gumball hitches a ride on the roof of an RV passing by a huge facility, the Rainbow Factory. He gets down from the vehicle before it gets down the street, accidentally landing face first into the concrete and going splat.

 **Gumball** flattened: ...Ow.

Inside, busy, diverse employees are scrambling almost excitedly as they carry huge stacks of paper and binders. Through the bland looking hallways and rather crammed spaces from printers and ferns, even fern people simply standing around, Gumball eventually reaches a more open space with pigs in suits wandering with the dark cloud Mr. Yoshida. They surround Richard, Gumball's father. But unlike the past where he was chubby and overweight, this time he's chubby but mostly thanks to his abundant fur and somewhat anime-like aesthetic similar to Gumball's. His normal business shirt had been swelled to fit his size, having a distinct red "R" painted on it at the center of his chest.

 **Mr. Yoshida:** And this, ladies and gentlemen, is why we should continue to grant Mr. Watterson here corporate access!

 **Shareholder** : Absolutely! (Shakes Richard's hand) Great to have you on board, Richard. We'll continue to fund the Sandwich Foundation for sure.

 **Richard** : Sweet!

 **Gumball** : Sandwich Foundation, Dad?

 **Richard** : Oh! Gumball, didn't expect ya to be here. Gimme a sec.

 **Mr. Yoshida:** I will let you speak to your dear son, Watterson. (Pats Richard's back) But thanks again for protecting my- I mean OUR shares. Y-yes.

The big boss walks away while Richard comes closer to his son.

 **Richard** : (Gives Gumball a warm hug) I was wondering where you've been. (Lets go of GB) Still training with your mother, huh?

 **Gumball** : We finished training a few minutes ago. Just ate lunch and all so, feeling pretty good. You can call me…(Puts fists on hips with a heroic background) MASTER WATTERSON! PROTECTOR OF THE TOONVERSE! (Stutters and loses background) Uh-er, I mean… (Raises fists) PROTECTOR OF ELMORE!

 **Walton** : Heh. The Toonverse title doesn't sound half bad.

Behind Gumball is a man wearing almost exactly the same old clothes Richard wore. Only now he has a rainbow button on his left side. He is an average sized dark fured canine with a grey patch around his mouth; a pug in more specific terms. But with wide eyes like Gumball's and bare paws.

 **Richard** : Oh, hey Walton! Have you ever met my son?

 **Gumball** : Sup?

 **Walton** : No I haven't. Nice to meet someone else famous around here though.

 **Gumball** : I'm famous?

 **Walton** : I mean, you've just announced you're a superhero. (Shrugs) I'd think you did a lot of cool things. Plus, you come from this guy.

 **Gumball** : Gee, thanks man. Appreciate it.

 **Walton** turning to Richard: I'm just gonna go tell Mr. Yoshida I put the old equipment in the 8th storage unit on the 12th floor. Don't know why he didn't ask me to trash 'em though. It's all a bunch of CD's and floppy discs.

 **Richard** : Hey, don't toss 'em. It could be vintage like my VHS tapes...which I thought was...actual tape. Still got the job done though!

 **Walton** turning to the exit: Heh. Sure got one funny pop, GB! (Waves out the door) Later, Rich!

 **Gumball** : You're friends with that guy?

 **Richard** : Absolutely! He works in the same spot as your Mom did. We met over lunch.

 **Gumball** : Oh. (Whispers under his breath) _Didn't really think you had any friends._ Uuh, mind if we head home?

 **Richard** : Good idea, son. (Takes hold of Gumball) I'll take you.

Instantly, Richard makes a titanic leap through the ceiling with his son in his hands, shooting up to the stratosphere before making a heavy landing in front of their house! All the cars in the neighborhood jump and the alarms go off.

 **Gumball** : Ok. I didn't know you could do that too.

 **Richard** : Who needs cars when ya got these big stompers and gravity?

 **Mr. Robinson** in the distance: AH! MY CAR!

 **Richard** shouting: HEY MR. ROBINSON! (Turns to Gumball) You might wanna talk to Darwin. He's been waiting to see you. Wouldn't stop trying to call you.

Gumball silently walks up the porch of his house to the front door, takes his gold key and opens it. On the couch, Darwin, the orange fish with legs, still looking almost exactly the same since childhood, watches a cartoon on the small TV at the center of the room.

 **Darwin** turning around: Huh? (Sits up) GUMBALL! There you are, bro! I've been calling you for hours! Where've ya been? The gym?

 **Gumball** : (Walks to the couch) Sometimes when I do, I have my phone on silent. (Shrugs) It's no biggie.

 **Darwin** : You must be taking some pretty good classes if your muscle is THAT consistent.

 **Gumball** : I know right? (Flexes biceps) Just look at these guns!

Gumball accidentally blasts two blue energy beams into the ceiling when he flexes his fists!

 **Gumball** : Oops. My bad.

 **Darwin** : That's awesome! But uh…we should probably fix that before Mom heads back.

 **Gumball** : Nah, it's ok. She said she was, uh, having a girl's night with Ms. Yoshida.

 **Darwin** : Girl's night? What is she thinking about leaving Mr. Dad?

 **Gumball** appalled: Bro…!

 **Darwin** : What? She's practically been absent for months! Years even.

 **Gumball** : Well, to be fair, we never really connected all that much when we were little. Besides whenever she got mad. Plus, she needed me to help her find new clothes since, well, she's like WAY taller than I am now and it's intimidating. It's been a pretty rough day, so, how bout yours?

 **Darwin** : All I did was compete with Tobias at the arcade for a few hours. (Looks sad) We both lost…

 **Gumball** : How?

 **Darwin** : Bobert.

 **Gumball** : Oh…

 **Darwin** : No way we can beat a living computer at Pacman. Figured with your sick skills, you'd beat him.

 **Gumball** : Heheh! No. He'd kill me easily.

 **Darwin** : Kill you?

 **Gumball** : I-I mean beat me easily. What're you watching anyway?

 **Darwin** blushing and scrambling for the remote: U-UH, nothin'! Nothin' at all! Just, uh, Car Robots and definitely not Ponies on the Run! (Spastically clicks the remote) Hehehehehehe...

 **Gumball** taking a seat: Sheesh…

 **Darwin** : Least we're not obligated to for Anais. Where is she?

 **Gumball** : I'll be straight and say she's in an internship for a time lord.

 **Darwin** : Whaaaaaaat? How come she didn't tell me?

 **Gumball** crossing his legs: Cause she thought we'd start an episode and mess the whole thing up for her.

 **Darwin** : …(Looks down at the floor) She's right.

Hours into the evening, Gumball sits alone atop the roof of the house, watching the sunset. Richard meets him there, using his paw hands to climb up.

 **Richard** : You ok, sport? You vanished when Darwin fell asleep.

 **Gumball** : Sorry Dad. I was just thinking about a bunch of stuff. Like that you still have powers.

 **Richard** : I didn't think I had any till I got in the superhero business. Now I see why Nicole was so rough on me. She could twist my nonexistent neck, but she couldn't resist my charms… Good times…

 **Gumball** : Doesn't she still get mad at you anyway? I mean, I thought it was law for Dads to be stu- I mean, annoying to their wife. (Nervously grits teeth) Sorry man…

 **Richard** : None taken. (Sits on his stomach) And to answer your question, no. Not anymore. Universal Dad law was broken when the Toonverse was born. Now we have Dads who actually DO something and can act however they want! Like this. (Gets on knees) HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME?! I'M TRYING TO BE BETTER! (Cries and covers face) I'M NOT STUPID ANYMORE! (Jumps back up smiling) That's what any father would say if they were in my pants now.

 **Gumball** : ...You're one of a kind, Dad.

 **Richard** : You're welcome! (Falls on back and pats stomach) Aaaaah… As much as we've been at home together, I'm pretty glad you've gone with your mother for a while. You've really helped her smile more when things were rough. I couldn't do it like you did.

 **Gumball** : ...There's something I gotta confess.

 **Richard** : Uh-oh. You didn't find out what I was really doing on the computer, did you?!

 **Gumball** : U-uh, no…? It's something totally different.

 **Richard** : Oh thank goodness...

 **Gumball** : You haven't really seen the Toon Force around?

 **Richard** : No. The only time I do is when your mother comes back with some friends. I thought there was another cat like you two who was purple and had a nice hat, and this other person with a nice, cuuuuurvy wippie dip.

 **Gumball** : Bimm and Jimmy.

 **Richard** : So THAT'S why I wanna meme 'em up so bad!

 **Gumball** : Well the truth is...I didn't- (Gulps and sighs)...I didn't wanna say anything about all that to the rest of Elmore and Darwin cause I was scared to lose you guys like last time.

 **Richard** : Lose us?

 **Gumball** : Remember what I said one time about the Toon God and how Mom turned evil?

 **Richard** : I thought she was before.

 **Gumball** : Nah, I mean after all that. The time she was REALLY evil. Like dark, as in ultra violent. R-rating. The cartoon equivalent of a dark comic book, which is pretty much every modern book, but that's besides the point.

 **Richard** : Oh, that.

 **Gumball** : Yeah...that. You know just about as much as I do. But Darwin doesn't. He died then, and I was scared for Sis and you. I already knew Mom had plenty of beef with you back then for about 20-30 years of marriage, so I kinda figured you'd be a big target.

 **Richard** : Oh, your mother and I made up that time, did we? My memory's still fuzzy.

 **Gumball** : Yeah, but with someone as evil as the Toon God, world space entities, or whatever crazy stuff the writer thinks of next? Anyone of those could kill you guys! (Lays on back) I didn't wanna have anything repeat itself. Plus, I'm pretty sure if you kick the bucket again, there's no way you can come back because, A, the controls to reality were deleted as a safety measure. B, Mom's still trying to understand her powers. And C, you'd just come out as a ghost or some sorta googly creature if Carrie or Danny had to save you.

 **Richard** turning to Gumball: Well son, I'm surprised at you cause y'know we worry about you too. Plus, Darwin was always there for you if you ever needed some sorta help in an episode. You're a grown up, but, even you can't do everything by yourself. Just look at me. It takes a village to get me not to mess up when I file taxes!

 **Gumball** : Dad, you never filed anything in your life. Anais did it as brain food.

 **Richard** : Exactly!

 **Gumball** : But yeah. I get the picture. (Stands up) Family looks out for each other, so I'll try to be more open with my bro. (Smiles) Just couldn't have asked for a better ol' man to tell me that.

 **Richard** : That's the spirit!

A minute later, Gumball returns to the living room from the back door of the backyard, walking to Darwin who's still asleep on the couch. He smiles, leans over to him and quietly says "Boo".

 **Darwin** jumping up: AGH! CARRIE, DON'T DO THAT! IT'S CREEPY! (Sees Gumball) O-oh. Wrong person. My bad.

 **Gumball** : Wait, Carrie visits here when I'm gone too?

 **Darwin** : We've been dating.

 **Gumball** : Oh yeah. That's right. Listen, uh...I've been thinking about somethings lately. And, I realize I haven't been entirely honest with you. Or just about anyone who lives in town besides Dad, Penny, and Bobert. And the truth is that-

 **Darwin** : You're a superhero who fought in the Toon Wars.

 **Gumball** lowering his ears: O_O...What?

 **Darwin** : Yeah, I know. I thought it'd be funny if I played along.

 **Gumball** : How did you even figure this out?

 **Darwin** : Easy. Mr. Dad said something about it months ago.

 **Richard** wandering in the room: Oh yeah… I did say it, did I? I said, 'Gumball is at work with your Mom and totally not out in another world with other cartoons. That'd be S.T.U.P.I.D.'

 **Gumball** slouching: Daddy...I am disappoint.

 **Richard** smiling: I know!

 **Darwin** : But hey, it's ok bro. I get why you didn't wanna let me out there. Still wish I could though. I really miss hanging out with you in these adventures, y'know?

 **Gumball** : Well… How bout I tell you a little more about the places I've been over some grub? I could really go for a pizza. On me.

 **Richard** : GOOD! For as much as Mr. Yoshida paid me, I don't have enough to buy food.

 **Gumball** : I thought you got enough to pay off all your debts.

 **Richard** : Yes, but I don't have anything leftover. And not because I spent the rest. I ate them.

 **Doorbell** : DING-DONG

 **Richard** : Hm?

 **Gumball** walking to the door: I didn't order anything yet.

 **Richard** : Lemme handle this, Sons. I'll show you how a man greets himself.

Richard calmly opens the door, arms spread widely as though offering a warm hug.

 **Richard** in a deep smooth voice: YEEEEEEEEEES?

 **Gumball and Darwin** wide eyed: HUH?!

Most familiar to them already is Nicole standing idle in a different outfit and art style. Her original show design, but with a dark jumpsuit and grey wrist gauntlets.

 **Richard** : Oh! Nicole, I didn't know you'd be back from your girl's night already. We were just about to grab some food.

 **Darwin** : Dude. I don't think that's Ms. Mom.

 **Gumball** : How can you tell?

 **Darwin** : Uh, hello? The art style? The suit? The eyes?

 **Gumball** : Eh. Not the first time she's had those.

 **Nicole (?):** Our sources tell us you're the family of one of our sisters. Do you know where she is?

 **Gumball** : Sister? Huh… Didn't know Mom had one.

 **Richard** : (Ears flop straight up) Ooooh… I had no idea Nicole happened to have such a dazzling twin! (Whispers in her ear) _Truth be told, she definitely did better._ No, she's not here. She went on a business trip with her friend.

 **Nicole (?):** Oh, that's cool. Scuse me for a sec. (Taps hidden wrist button and turns away) She's not here. Not even the rabbit girl. Just her son and the fat dude.

 **Communicator** : Well, we've gotta take someone with our gene.

 **Nicole (?)** looking at Gumball: …? I'll just take this guy.

Immediately, the twin of Nicole takes hold of two taser-looking weapons attached to her waist and shoots them at Richard's chest and stomach! He is blown into the table in front of the couch, breaking it into pieces when he makes a hard landing!

 **Darwin** : What the…?!

 **Gumball** : HEY!

Before he can react, Gumball is swiftly kicked in the forehead by the duplicate and immediately knocked into sleep! Darwin is then bopped in the head with the side of the twin's blaster! He falls on the side of his cheek, unconscious. But before closing his eyes, he sees the Nicole look-alike has a number on her left side. 41. She smiles and carries Gumball out with her away from the house, whistling on her way down the street.

**End of Episode 1**


	2. The Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball is abducted by an army of clones of his mother who plot to rid the world of Elmore's creatures.

SPLASH! Gumball coughs tied to a chair and wet from a bucket of water. He quickly falls asleep again, but is startled when the bucket itself is tossed into his forehead with a loud "POONG"!

**Gumball:** OW! (Looks around) ...Huh?

Surrounding him is a group of 3 Nicoles staring the young man down. Two more are standing idle at the door of the dimly lit room. Those circling Gumball wear only their jumpsuits while the other two wear an oppressive light grey armor, sleek and slim in perfect fit. Each of them have a number labeled where their breasts are. 41 in particular has on a pair of green goggles above her eyes to make herself stand out more. While 08 is the tallest one of the group, and more muscular.

**Gumball** : Ok. This just got 100% weirder. What's going on? And why do you all look like my Mom in an old art style?

**Nicole Guard:** I told you he'd comment on that.

**Nicole 41:** Well how was I supposed to know? We haven't got out much, if ever.

**Nicole 08** , in a southern accent: Sure got some talk in him too. You got a good lookin' kiddo. Y'know that, 41?

**Gumball** kicking around: Hey, I'm not a kid. I'm 22 for crying out loud!

**Nicole 39** in a calming tone **:** Don't squirm, Son. You might fall over.

**Gumball** : Son...? The heck are you? Clones?

**Nicole 41:** ...I mean...duh, we're clones. Isn't it obvious?

The old wooden door in front of Gumball opens as the guards step to the side, letting the commander walk in. Like the rest, she too is a duplicate. However, she wears more distinct attire. A long light grey cape from her dark shoulder guard and poldrun with a red and yellow circle symbol, similar to the Rainbow Factory button Nicole usually wears. What's underneath it is concealed within the fine fabrics.

**Gumball** : Heh. (Grins) What do you want? Want me to join the dark side?

**Commander Nicole** , in a British accent: You're not who we're looking for, but you'll certainly do just fine, little one.

**Gumball** : (Squints) Still not getting any answers and instead more questions. Like the fact that you're British.

**Commander Nicole** : We're all sisters and you're the son of one of our own. The rest will be revealed to you in time. We are the ultimate beings of Spectra Corp to become the dominant species of the planet. That, and you're also the first male we've seen among us, so, this is fairly new to us.

**Gumball** : Dominant species? This some sort of Syndicate thing?

**Nicole 41:** Who?

**Nicole 08:** I think little man's talkin' about those ol' guys with robots back in that ol' war that went down. They ain't here.

**Nicole Guard:** Yeah, just us.

**Nicole 39:** I wouldn't talk about that near him. He fought in the war at the time, so he could be traumatized. (Kneels to Gumball) After all, you fought when you were still little.

**Gumball** : (Shakes head) Nah, if anything, I'm feeling really REALLY confused right about now.

**Commander Nicole** calmly gesturing one hand: Easy everyone. I can assure you, we're taking the best course of action for the good of society and this young man.

**Gumball** : Does the best course of action involve abducting a dude and potentially killing his Dad?

**Commander Nicole:** Hm… Your town's rules don't apply with us duplicates. We simply do the best we can. It is for your own good.

**Every Nicole** dead-eyed: IT IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD.

**Gumball** jaw-dropped: … :0 Now you're making me think Darwin's involved.

**Nicole Guard 2:** Commander, the big boss wants to speak to ya.

**Commander Nicole:** (Turns away from Gumball) Good, good. Put her through.

As the duplicates turn their attention away from Gumball to speak to a small hologram obscured by their circle, the Watterson boy stealthily produces a blue aura around his wrists, burning the ropes tying him against the back of the chair. On the hologram, another Nicole copy in a white and grey lab coat greets the circle for Supreme Nicole, who's invisible from the view.

**Nicole 24 Hologram:** Have you located her?

**Commander Nicole:** I'm afraid not. But we've found a temporary substitute for her. The Watterson boy, Gumball.

**Nicole 24 Hologram:** Does he exhibit the same abilities as her like our second hand sources tell us?

**Commander Nicole:** I'm not sure.

**Nicole 41:** Pfft…! (Rolls eyes) Yeah, he does. I mean, look. He looks just like her for one. (Turns back to the chair) AND he found a way to escape... (Eyes widen) WHAT?!

**Gumball** standing by the window: (Tips fingers forward) See ya!

Gumball wastes no time to backflip out the large window, same height as the room, rotating on the way so he can face the bottom of the tall tower he's plummeting from at the dead of night! From his current view, he's just leapt out of an old warehouse complex's upper levels and is making his way to the bottom through the glass panelings on the roof! Crashing inside, he makes a hard landing on both bare feet to the floor, which shatters and cracks from the impact. Other nearby copies of his mother in the room quickly take notice of the young man and take aim with their palms; some even using futuristic guns against their waists. One of these beings, the 13th clone with an inverted black and white eye, takes the lead.

**Nicole 13:** It's the Watterson! (Points) Stun him!

All the Nicole's fire at him in unison with small bolts of blue energy that burst on contact with their target! These hit the walls and the floor where Gumball stands as he frantically hops and fumbles from every shot!

**Gumball** hopping around: Woah, woah!

He cartwheels in the air to the right of him towards an empty hallway. One of the shots strikes him on his left arm when he sticks a landing! Hurt but still functional, Gumball sprints into the dimly lit green corridor. The clones pursue him from behind and strike him again when he turns the corner down another hall! This time hitting his back and left leg! Stunned, he falls to the floor, temporarily paralyzed on the left side and forced to hastily crawl into a dark office. Upon entering and shutting the door behind him, the troopers continue their sweep away from the room. But Nicole's 13 and 19 stop to look inside, finding nothing. Gumball remains hidden behind the door when it opened, letting it close when the clones leave.

**Gumball** : Phew…

To his luck, there is an office phone still hooked to the desk in the room. He checks to see if its connected correctly and starts dialing Penny's number.

**Gumball** putting the phone to his ear: Com'on, Penny. Pick up…

**Penny** via Phone: Who's this?

**Gumball:** Penny, it's me. I'm in a warehouse over by...I think over by the mountain peak at the end of town. You should see a lot of trees and stuff.

**Penny** via Phone: You mean by the south? What's going on?

**Gumball** : Clones got me. (Turns to the back of the room) I'll explain later. Just… (Drops phone)

The phone hangs up when it unhooks itself. The caller stands shocked, looking outside the window in the back of the room to another dark facility full of scattered robotic limbs across a conveyor. Some clearly labeled "Toyco".

**Gumball** shaking his head: Oh no. Not good. (Steps outside) They've got enough junk to start a full invasion!

Down the hallway past the guards scurrying to literally sniff out Gumball from the walls and floors, Gumball sneaks by from behind nearby lockers and enters the production facility with scattered mechanical parts. He takes both hands, charges them full of fiery blue energy, then lobs them at the pressure valves and tanks at the side of the conveyor system! The wall connecting to the machines explodes from the blast instantly! One by one, the lifts and belts zig-zagging from one end to the other of the huge room come crashing to the floor, crushing the war material! The flames bloom across from Gumball, who's standing in a good position where he's unharmed from the blast.

**Gumball** : HA! (Raises fists) Take that, Mom! Er...Moms! (Gets grazed in the shoulder) Gugh!

Behind Gumball, more duplicates run in with stun lasers and 13 at the front.

**Nicole 13** pointing **:** Take him down, ladies!

Gumball grabs a wide metal dish discarded with the wreckage from the floor to shield himself in the front. Each shot gets caught by his quick reflexes before he flings the object at 13 and the 6 clones beside her! While they're dazed, Gumball makes another escape to the nearest side door, leading down a wide corridor where several other Nicoles take their aim at the boy and fire! He continues to sprint down the hall until eventually reaching the back door where he kicks it down heavily with one sole. Now outside, he can see the night sky again and confirm his whereabouts. A distance away from Elmore, not too far from the outskirts of town past the small mountain region. Down in the tall trees of the forest beneath the hill the warehouse sits upon, a distinct feminine howl roars on by, approaching Gumall's direction.

**Gumball** : Finally!

Once again, the many evil copies of his mother confront him from his back view. This time, however, the commander takes position at the front with her subordinates next to her from either side. In this angle, it seems as though the entire army had arrived.

**Nicole 08:** You've got nowhere else to go, son. Ain't you tired?

**Gumball** : No. (Hops backwards off cliff)

**Nicole 39** reaching forward: GASP!

A few seconds after he falls, Gumball flies upward on Penny's back in her orange/gold wyvern body.

**Gumball** fleeing: I'M INVESTED!

The clones look on as the two escape pass the nearest mountain and into the next forest valley away from view.

**Nicole 41** balling her fists:Rats…!

**Commander Nicole,** still content: I wouldn't worry about him leaving. Only where he's going. And judging by his curiosity, he would want to go somewhere he believes he'll get answers. (Rubs hands) Or someone who can provide them for him…

**Nicole 13:** Sir, what about the equipment?

**Commander Nicole:** Oh, that was there in case what we have wasn't enough. But according to 41's observations, we already have everything we need for the long run. Scavenge whatever is intact and prepare for assault. We leave at dawn.

In the forest toward Elmore's streets, Gumball hops on the grass from Penny, who's turned into a wolf after descending into the trees.

**Wolf Penny:** Phew… Close call. Are you alright, hun?

**Gumball:** Yep. A little weirded out by about 50 copies of Mom, but I'm good.

**Wolf Penny:** 50 MOMS?! (Coughs) I-I mean...wait. Sorry. You're telling me that those people you ran from were clones?

**Gumball** nodding: Uh-huh.

**Wolf Penny:** And they and the one that hurt your Dad were copies of your Mom?

**Gumball:** Yes. The idea is both cool and scary, isn't it?

**Wolf Penny:** No, just scary! Where did they come from? Why are they here?

**Gumball:** All they said was they come from Spectra Corp and wanna become the dominant species or something. I dunno what Spectra Corp is. But I dig the name.

**Wolf Penny:** This is serious, Gum-

**Gumball:** (Ears raise up) I know! I know. (Puts fingers on forehead and balls other fist) I'm just trying to lighten the mood because I'm already going insane trying to process what just happened. (Points) But first thing's first. Is Darwin ok?

**Penny** changing back: He's fine. But your Dad's at the hospital and he's hurt real bad.

**Gumball** : (Slowly palms face) Aaaw no… Ok. Maybe he knows a thing or two about this. You'd be surprised when he's the one who has an answer.

**Minutes later at the general hospital...**

**Richard** : All I see are doughnuts…

**Darwin** : Uh… Dad, you sure you're not talking about the nurse?

**Richard** : She's a doughnut?! Oh… I thought it was a white tire.

Richard, heavily wounded, lays on a hospital bed on his back with two large patches connected to long tubes on his stomach and chest area. The heart monitor continues to pulse regularly in spite of the damages, thanks to the blood flow from the wires.

**Bandage Doctor:** He's going to be fine. He just needs to rest here until his wounds can heal.

**Gumball** : Oh thank goodness… I thought for a sec we'd be repeating the same stuff with the Toon Wars again. You know what happened last time when Mom wasn't here.

**Penny** : I know. But it's gonna be alright, Gumball. We just have to find out what's going on without her.

**Darwin** : And hey, at least Dad's still conscious.

**Gumball** : Right. (Faces Richard) Do you know anything about Spectra Corp and clones of Mom?

**Richard** : Spectra Corp is where I got my first toothbrush.

**Darwin** : ...I don't know if that's a fact or he's really out of it.

**Gumball** : (Shrugs) Eh. Could be both.

The young trio step out the nursing room to finish pondering. Darwin follows behind, eager to join them.

**Gumball** : I'm gonna assume since the clones said they were sisters that maybe, just maybe, Grandma and Grandpa would know.

**Darwin** : Which one? Louie?

**Gumball** : No, not Dad's side. I mean Mom's. You know. The Senicourts?

**Darwin** : Ooooh, right. The really strict ones. Got'cha.

**Penny** : Didn't they disapprove of your Mom's relationship with your Dad or something?

**Gumball** : Well they disapproved of a lot of things. But, y'know. Stuff like that tends to resolve itself. (Turns away) They reconciled after screaming at each other for a couple of hours. (Raises arms briefly) PARENTING everybody!

**Penny** : Hope they're not upset.

**Darwin** : No, they're not. In fact, they showed up last week to see Ms. Mom again. They're really nice, but I get the feeling it's cause they're intimidated by her size. She's about as tall as Mr. Dad now.

**Gumball** : True...

**Darwin** : Well, guess we'd better get going.

**Gumball** : (Brings hand towards Darwin) No way. Penny an' I will go. (Turns back the other direction) You stay here with Dad.

**Darwin** : Stick with Dad? Uh, dude, I'm pretty sure if something happens, I wouldn't be able to do anything to help out. Like if the clones get here. They're MOMS.

**Penny** : He has a point, dear.

**Darwin** : Plus, you've kept me in the dark for so long, I was hoping I could go with you somewhere and actually do things again. You know? Like bros!

**Gumball** quickly turns around, raising his voice: I am NOT trying to get you KILLED AGAIN! …(Eases face) Please bro. Let me take care of this one. You'll be a lot safer till I get back.

Surprised, Darwin raises his eyebrows and nearly steps back from Gumball shouting at him. But he isn't very phased. Instead sighing lightly, followed by a quiet, rather cheesy smile.

**Darwin** : (Sighs and grins) Alright. See you then. (Starts walking away slowly)

Darwin begins walking back to the room Richard's in, but in a slow manner. He doesn't turn back to face Gumball nor Penny. However, the longer Gumball watches, the more uncomfortable he gets.

**Gumball** : ...This is a guilt trip, isn't it?

**Penny** smiling with her arms crossed: (Nods) Yep.

**Gumball:** (Sighs) Darwin…

**Darwin** stopping on a dime: …(Turns around with a cheeky smile) Yyyyeeeaaaaaaaas?

**Gumball** : I shouldn't have shouted at you. Com'on.

**Darwin** stretching back to Gumball: HA! Knew you couldn't resist the walking away slowly trick!

**Gumball** : Don't get too excited. (Puts finger on Darwin's forehead) I still want you in my eyesight no matter what. Capiche?

**Darwin** : Gee, I didn't think you were THAT paranoid… Fine. (Takes out two straps from behind) Let's do this then.

**Gumball** : What're they for?

**Darwin** : For this...

Gumball takes two backpack straps he had with him and puts them around his arms before doing the same for Gumball, facing the opposite direction.

**Darwin** connected to Gumball's back: I'm a bropack now! This way you won't lose me even when I'm out of sight.

**Gumball** : Now we're talkin'!

**Penny** shaking her head: Oh dear… Where did you get those straps?

**Darwin** : From my pocket.

**Gumball** : But you don't have pockets.

**Darwin** : I know.

**Gumball** : That doesn't make- (Laughs and points to Darwin) Oooohohooo! I see what you did there.

**Darwin** : Hence the name of the show.

**Gumball** : Now, if there's one thing I learned from the Toon Force, mainly Tucker, it's that communications that're unprotected could totally be a target for the bad guys. So it's probably best we don't call anyone. Instead, let's go an' pay our grandfolks a visit.

At dawn in the partly cloudy skies, Gumball and Darwin ride atop wyvern Penny like earlier, going towards a specific direction based on the two men's memory.

**Gumball** : Good thing we've been here once when Grandma was sick. She had a cold and Mom drove us here on a school day. We got to skip through the whole thing!

**Darwin** : Best way to get out of class! (Gives hi-five to Gumball)

**Wyvern Penny** looking down: Is that their house down there?

**Gumball** : Yep! Let's do it.

Penny descends next to an old home resembling the Watterson's. Only it's somewhat larger and uses bricks and stronger wood for the outside. The rest of the neighborhood is the same with picket fences and neatly cut bushes and trees. Gumball, still having Darwin strapped to his back, walks up to the door and rings the doorbell, prompting Mary Senicourt to greet him, in her blouse and dark skirt looking rather stern until she recognizes the young man.

**Mary** : Yes? (Looks down) Oh…! Gumball. Darwin. I didn't expect to see you two here. (Hugs Gumball and Darwin) My, have you grown.

**Darwin** : Thanks!

**Gumball** : Think she meant me.

**Darwin:** Aaaaw…

**Gumball** : Happy to see you too Grandma. But we wanted to ask a question for you and Grandpa. It's...rather important.

Beside Mary, the Grumpy Cat-looking Daniel in a suit like Richard's overhears them and responds at the door.

**Daniel** : Oh? Pardon me. What's the matter? Is it anything to do with your mother?

**Gumball** : Well, yes...and a heck of a lot more. Dad doesn't know and Mom's away, so we wanted to ask you.

**Daniel** : Go ahead, Zach.

**Gumball** : Do you know anything about a Spectra-

**Daniel** petrified: AAAAGH! (Slams door shut)

**Gumball and Penny:** O_O…

**Darwin** smiling: (Crosses arms) I take that as a yes!

**Gumball** : Um...Grandpa...? (Opens door quietly) Grandma?

On the couch of their fancy living room, Daniel shakes while Mary quietly comforts him. Normally Daniel is very stern or grumpy, but now seems terrified and shy, rattling as though cold.

**Daniel** : I...I-I'm sorry, I… I didn't know they were still here…!

**Gumball** : Who? The clones?

**Darwin** : You know about them?

**Mary** : We know all of them.

**Daniel** , shaking his hands: But the fires… I thought it was enough. No one could've survived all that!

**Gumball** : Survived what?

**Daniel** : There was a gas leak at Spectra Corp. It's where we used to work before your mother was born in-

Abruptly, there is a knock on the front door, almost startling everyone.

"Delivery!"

**Mary** walking toward the door: Hm?

**Darwin** : More grub?

**Daniel** : Huh… That's the fastest anyone delivered here. Especially after a 1-minute call.

**Gumball** : …(Stands up immediately) A CALL?! GRANDMA, LOOK OUT!

BANG! Several explosive energy shots come bursting through the walls from all directions! Penny immediately pushes Darwin and Gumball to the floor and transforms into a mouse! Daniel, already down, is struck in the back by one of the bolts. Likewise, Mary is blown back from one of the explosive rounds, landing on her side and knocked into slumber. When the dust settles and the windows are completely shattered open, two duplicates, Nicoles 23 and 42 in their light grey armor, step inside through the collapsed front door. Gumball, Penny, and Darwin, unable to see through the smoke in the room, cough whilst staying flat on the now dirty carpet floor.

**Gumball** : (Coughs loudly) Penny, where'd you go?

**Mouse Penny** : I'm still standing next to you

**Gumball** : Good. You too, bro?

**Darwin** : I'm good. Still stuck to your back, but kinda wishing I wasn't.

Daniel crawls over to his unconscious wife, barely able to stay awake himself. However, seeing the commander walking in after the other two clones surprises him as she kneels down face to face.

**Commander Nicole:** Hello Mother. Father. Beautiful morning, is it?

23 and 42 drag Daniel and Mary by the arms to the outside where the rest of the legion are standing idle surrounding the house. Some are wielding scavenged parts from the destroyed warehouse. Most notably 08, who's equipped herself with two bulky mechanical fists like pistons. Clearly taken from old Toybots Gumball's mother ruined when the Syndicate invaded Elmore years ago.

**Commander Nicole** exiting through the front door: We'll send them to safety soon. In the meantime, we need to talk to our Son. (Palms hips and turns back) And Penny, perhaps you should consider a different form to turn into. Not just the wyvern, because you stand out like a sore thumb in the sky.

**Mouse Penny:** I…(Droops down) Yeah.

**Nicole 08:** Dang. You was right on the money, Commander.

**Commander Nicole** wagging her tail: I always am. Now, Watterson, I believe I hadn't quite explained anything enough the first time. Nor did I have a chance to meet two of the oddities of Elmore. Particularly the anthropomorphic fish strapped to your back and the shapeshifter.

**Darwin** : Just calling me a fish and nothing else is pretty derogatory, (Crosses arms) and I take offense to that.

**Gumball:** What're you guys trying to do? Take over Elmore?

**Commander Nicole:** We're not going to take over. We're simply going to critically examine its population and remove the most defective characters. Mainly those such as your father with a fairly below-average intellect…

**Nicole 41:** The walking, talking inanimate objects that sorta give me the creeps. (Cringes and shivers) Especially the sock puppets...

**Nicole 39:** And anyone who may have been a threat to you. We really wish to take you somewhere where you won't be mistreated, Gumball.

**Gumball** : Uh, guys, I'm pretty sure you're getting the wrong idea. Nobody here is hoping to see me, or my family's heads on a stick. Minus the times Rob tried to ruin reality. Or the times some classmates I knew almost killed me. Or the time Elmore tried to attack our house because of all the stupid stuff we've done for the past decade. Or-

**Darwin** covering Gumball's lips: K, dude, I think they pretty much got it. (Sweats) Eheheh...

**Nicole 12:** It's worse than we imagined…!

**Nicole 33:** I'm angry now.

**Nicole 41:** (Taking out her dual blasters) Lemme at this Rob guy, Sonno! I can take 'em!

**Gumball** : No, you don't get it! This was all in the past. WAY before these days. I mean, I don't remember the last time anyone was upset at me since I was drafted into a war!

**Nicole 46** tugging her ears: That's even worse…!

**Gumball** shaking his hands: N-no, wait! I didn't mean it like that. I mean I, uh...met new friends and wanted to be a part of their family.

**Nicole 39:** To escape from your pain?

**Gumball** : Nah, cause I had no choice. I was trapped with a bunch of cartoons.

**Mouse Penny:** I think you should shut up now.

**Gumball** nodding: I should.

**Commander Nicole:** I'll let 13 introduce you to our Siege Cannon.

A row of the army separate and back to the side to allow clones 45, who's only wearing her jumpsuit like 39, and 08 to carry a huge long barrel gun and set it on the grass at the front lawn.

**Nicole 13:** This fancy gun was originally used in the Toon Wars. Part of the Syndicate tank line. Our tests prove that when used against a powerful being like Gumball, it will not hurt him. Maybe a few scratches, but never enough to kill him.

**Darwin** : Oh good…

**Nicole 13:** But, it will destroy anything and anyone else in the vicinity.

**Darwin** (Knuckles voice): Oh no.

**Commander Nicole:** You and your loved ones had been neglected in the past, been hunted down, invaded by off-worlders, drafted into a war when you were merely a tween. By all means, Zach, we mean well when we go on a count 3...2...1 last thing.

**Everyone** : (BIG SIGH)

**Nicole 41:** Way to cop out, boss...

**Commander Nicole:** Why do you care so much for these people, Gumball? They are imperfect.

**Gumball** : Well, so are you guys. I mean, 13 has an inverted eye. 45 next to you has 5 digits. And 08 just has a really thick accent.

**Nicole 08** blushing: (Rubs cheek lightly) Aaaw, shucks…

**Gumball** : Maybe that's what makes us special, and that's fine. Doesn't mean we're a menace to society. (Shrugs shoulders) And hey, I did make a ton of stupid mistakes before, so…

**Mouse Penny:** You got that right. Didn't you forget how bad you were at bringing me on a date that brought me across the desert?

**Gumball** : Now you're just rubbing it in...

**Commander Nicole:** Perhaps… And indeed, we have our own oddities too. It's the price to pay for something we could not control. But the drastic negatives of these abnormalities in Elmore outweigh the good. Do you really wish to see your child be born into a living rainbow or paper mache?! We cannot allow that for future generations. (Points to the house) And for that, a sacrifice must be made.

The Siege Cannon fires at the house, but the explosion engulfing the entire building only surrounds the trio inside, shielded by a transformed Penny as a towering hot red dragon! Gumball and Darwin remain unscathed underneath her between her legs as she unfolds her impressive wingspan.

**Dragon Penny** in a deep voice: NOW how much do I stand out?! (Lifts leg) Want me to do more?!

As a dragon, Penny stomps down on the 4 duplicates at the front! Each is nearly crushed underfoot when Nicole 08 uses one hand to keep it barely lifted above her dome. 13 fires the siege cannon again, but it merely throws off Penny's balance. She steps back and breathes a strong flame at the army creating a huge wall of fire! Nicole 41 comes from beside 39 to shoot with her dual pistols, which Penny shields effortlessly. Though as more clones begin to fire at her with energy bolts, she flinches and gains small scars. Gumball assists by charging a sphere he uses to fire straight at the siege weapon, exploding it at the clones! The water mane beneath it and the fire hydrant nearby also combust with a massive water spurt shooting from the ground! With enough of a distraction, Penny morphs into a pink horse, taking the duo next to her through the back of the now ruined household away from view of the many Nicoles. In the crater created by Penny's foot, the Commander along with 24, 45, and 22 slowly recover, while 13 is aided by 39 from her back.

**Nicole 13:** Urgh… (Shakes head) That was tingling…!

**Nicole 41:** Yeah, it was fun.

**Nicole 08:** You good, boss?

**Commander Nicole** rising: Yes. Thank you. Seems I've underestimated the shapeshifter.

**Nicole 41:** I'm not saying you're weak or anything, but, I was kinda with 39 and worried you guys died.

**Nicole 22:** Nah, that dragon didn't feel like she had it in her. Kind of a weak stomp in my opinion.

**Commander Nicole:** Indeed. It is of no consequence. Phase 2 is in motion. 23, 42, 41, bring our parents to the hospital, and prepare for my arrival. The rest of you, search the city for Gumball and his abnormal friends. Find either one of them, and we'll have our answers.

Already a mile away from the clones, Penny in her horse form continues to bolt down the nearest tunnel system. Darwin, still strapped to Gumball's back, looks rather gloom and doesn't say a word for sometime. He silently reconsiders what he said to him prior to leaving the hospital, believing it maybe too much for him after all.

**Darwin** : (Sighs) ...Ok, yeah. I see why you told me to stay at the hospital.

**Gumball** : I was dead wrong.

**Darwin** : Huh?

**Gumball** : (Turns to face Darwin smiling) I'm GLAD you're here cause if the clones are that good at tracking us down, imagine what they would do to do if you stayed back home.

**Darwin** : Heh. That's a little uplifting.

**Gumball** : Sorry again for yelling at you earlier.

**Darwin** : Hey, it's all good. You're in a tight spot. Just figured you didn't have to be alone in that department.

**Horse Penny:** Aaaaw, I'm glad you two aren't mad at each other. But we still don't know anything about Spectra Corp, apart from what Mr. Senicourt and the commander said.

**Darwin** : He said it was an old company. Why don't we just look it up?

**Gumball** : But dude, we could get tracked down.

**Darwin** : Not if you have the kinda tech Bobert has.

**Gumball** : Bobert…? Ooooh, you're right! He can do all sorts of things! Maybe he can search the name without getting caught! It'd be just like when I was an agent. Watterson. Gumball Watterson.

**Horse Penny:** So it's Watterson, Gumball Watterson? Not just Gumball?

**Gumball:** Aaaw, forget it...

**End of Episode 2**


	3. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To search for the mysterious Spectra Corp, Gumball turns to Bobert and the Rainbow Factory for help while on the run from the clones, who've taken Elmore hostage and ordered them to find Watterson in a matter of days.

"Welcome one and all to the latest innovation in science and technology. Bobert! But not the virus-prone, case sensitive OS we knew in the past. This one had been especially modified to respond to any command without fail. Designed to be modular without using such overblown transformations. Upgraded to be durable in combat and reliable for the most dangerous missions you can bring him in. Bobert's systems have become so advanced, he doesn't even remember what he's done prior to the installation process. He has become truly the perfect super robot."

The video of an older, adult Anais in a fancy white lab coat among an audience of supervillains ends on Bobert's singular eye monitor. The right side of his face protrudes and pushes itself back in in adjustment while his arms and legs connect back to his body from wires surrounding him in a dark room he's in.

 **Bobert** flexing his pinchers: Files validated. Deleting folder, Syndicate Age. (Mail pops up) Notification from, Gumball and Darwin. Playing voicemail…

 **Gumball** Voicemail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

 **Bobert** : Deletion progress paused! Must find Gumball!

Bobert rockets out of the basement of his house to the sunny skies above at the speed of sound! On a sidewalk near a vending machine at the shopping center, Gumball gets a drink after hurting his throat.

 **Gumball** after taking a sip: Aaah.

 **Penny:** Was that all necessary?

 **Gumball** : Yep. You wouldn't believe how many times Bobert responded to our screams. Think he's got an MP3 in there somewhere for it.

Bobert descends carefully to the surface in front of the trio.

 **Bobert** : Gumball, I've heard your call. What is the issue? And why do you have Darwin strapped to your back?

 **Gumball** : Safety. See, we're having trouble looking up something. And we need your help finding it, discreetly.

 **Bobert** : I'm afraid I don't follow.

 **Darwin** : Basically there's something big going on and we gotta solve a mystery. There's these clones of Ms. Mom out there and they come from a place we've never heard of before.

 **Gumball** : So maybe you could do a deep web search for it under the radar? If you can of course.

 **Bobert** : I am able to perform the task using a private server, codenamed: T-79.

 **Gumball** beaming: Cool. I don't get it.

 **Bobert** : I am using a Toon Force server.

 **Darwin** : Wait, you come from there too?!

 **Gumball** : Oh yeah, Bobert actually came from a future where the bad guys won and Anais reprogrammed him into a war machine. It's just after he came to the present, he merged with his old self.

 **Darwin** beaming: Cool. I don't get it.

 **Penny** : I'm still not sure about this, guys. What if the clones track Bobert's search anyway? A lot of them looked smart enough to be able to do that.

 **Gumball** nodding: Yes. I thought of that too. Which is where Darwin's idea comes in.

 **Bobert** : Oh?

 **Penny** : You thought of somewhere we could go without being tracked?

 **Darwin:** Actually, I know a gal.

Minutes later in Carrie's dark mansion…

The ghostly, translucent Carrie, now wearing a black jacket and having longer hair, faces away from the window of the attic to look at Gumball behind her.

 **Carrie:** So, why're you at my house again?

 **Gumball:** Earlier, I got abducted by about 50 clones of my Mom, and they plan on starting an invasion soon to take out everyone in Elmore.

 **Darwin** : Thought they said all the abnormalities of Elmore.

 **Gumball** : Exactly. Literally everything is considered strange to them. So we're here cause it's a pretty closed off place and Bobert needs to look up something without being spotted. We figured we'd bring him here for added security.

 **Carrie** : Well I do have a magical barrier surrounding the place no one can see. Aaaand so I can search some pretty important information myself. So, do your thing.

 **Darwin** : By that, you mean you download music illegally.

 **Carrie** : NO! (Holds arm and looks defeated) ...Yeah.

 **Gumball** facing Bobert: OK, Bobert. We're having trouble trying to look for a Spectra Corp. All our leads are gone, so we need you to do a hard search for it.

 **Bobert** with a loading screen: Command integrated. Searching for Spectra Corp...

 **Carrie** crossing her arms: I'm guessing this isn't a Syndicate thing?

 **Darwin** : Nah, it's just a problem with Elmore. We could look up this thing ourselves, but Bobert's a lot faster than us.

 **Gumball** : Wait, you know about the war too?

 **Carrie** : Darwin told me.

 **Gumball** : (Palms sides) Well so much for keeping the truth a secret! Nice going, gang...

 **Darwin** : Hey, it's just Carrie. You can definitely trust her. Besides, we wouldn't be here if we knew you wouldn't help us out.

 **Carrie** : Truth be told, I'm sorta not on board with the whole clone ordeal you brought up. So if anything, I'm just gonna leave the rest to you when Bobert finishes. No offense, Penny.

 **Penny** winking: Nah, I get'cha.

 **Bobert** with an exclamation point: WARNING! EMERGENCY FEED!

Bobert pulls up a hologram showing footage of Channel 6 news broadcast live at the nearest highway.

 **Mike:** We're here live at the Elmore Highway system where dozens of look-alikes of Elmore's former resident, Nicole Watterson, are guarding the streets in what appears to be some sort of mass protest. (Turns over to 47) You, ma'am. Would you care to explain what this is about?

 **Nicole 47:** (Leaning to the mic) I like turtles.

 **Mike** facing the camera again: Well there you have it. They're here in protest to save the turtles. Back to- (Taps earpiece) ...Oh wait. I'm getting reports that more clones are surfacing around the city hall with who might be their leader.

News cuts to the town hall where Commander Nicole, accompanied by 39, 08, and 13, hovers down to the center of the main building among an audience of thousands. 08 is weirded out by the diverse populace of the city, raising her lip up slightly while crossing her arms. 39, however, stays somewhat behind her when she sees the people.

 **Nicole 08:** Freaky.

 **Commander Nicole:** Once I make my announcement, you must monitor the city for any sign of our son, his sister, and his mother.

 **Nicole 39:** I don't know about this, Commander… With all due respect, isn't this a bit extreme just to get our boy?

 **Nicole 08:** 39, what're ya sayin'? Of course it's extreme! We can't just spank him an' expect him to join.

 **Nicole 39:** That's the point. I don't want to hurt him.

 **Commander Nicole:** Sometimes assertiveness is key to getting a point across. (Pats 39's shoulder) Don't worry. He'll soon realize one way or another that he needs us.

 **Nicole 08:** See? It'll be fiiiine.

 **Nicole 39:** (Twinkles slightly) Well in that case, I guess it's time we make the doughnuts. (Backs up) Er... Wait. Sorry. That's kinda derogatory here, is it?

The commander steps up to the podium looking extra swav while doing so. She keeps her arms tucked underneath her cape; only her hands stick out to reach the desk. Clones 47 and 37 behind her and her other three sisters reconnect the PA system for the upcoming speech.

 **Nicole 37:** The PA system is a go!

 **Nicole 13:** We're on.

 **Commander Nicole:** (Taps on the mic to test) ...There was a resident here. A mother of a family with unique abilities the likes of which you've never seen. Most of you may remember her for the following activities.

Nicole 39 takes a list of complaints and grievances from the city hall and strolls the incredibly long paper across from the steps of the building to the back of the large crowd and the nearest street. It's last bullet point being: Living here.

 **Gumball** watching the footage: Gee, thanks guys...

 **Commander Nicole** : Of course, she's in much better shape now than she ever has thanks in part to the war and her Son's enginuity, of which we ask you all to do us a favor. Surrounding the city is a defense grid of 20 of our army of clones, fully armed and ready to set the world ablaze if necessary.

 **Nicole 47** at the highway: That's my job!

 **Commander Nicole:** 30 more are patrolling the streets, probably confusing you all by looks alone. Yes?

Like she stated, squads of these clones begin roaming the streets and city centers of town. Some even stand guard at the nearest airport, startling everyone when they get to the landing strips.

 **Commander Nicole:** What we request of you is that you hand over the son of your champion. His name is Gumball. His sister would be an added bonus for those looking for a sizable reward.

Civilians begin looking at each other in consideration. Some like Larry, Carmen, or Teri, however, back away not wanting to participate. While almost everyone else starts nodding in agreement.

 **Commander Nicole:** If you fail to meet our demands, or you revolt as most of you likely would, we shall level this lousy city of yours until it no longer exists on the face of the Earth. And if you succeed, what happens afterward for you abnormalities is up for debate.

Instantly as though on que, all the clones atop the highways take their guns and energy spheres and detonate the road exits for the outskirts of the city! The airport strip is also leveled while the tunnels are buried under rubble once all the citizens have left the system! In the general hospital building, 23, 41, and 42 attack the doctors inside, forcing them to flee from their energy bolts and the small explosions in the halls! 41 puts her goggles over her eyes to see past the smoke and notices Richard's room still has its door shut.

 **Commander Nicole:** Until we have what we need, no one enters, no one leaves. Turn in the boy, or face premature extinction.

Among the audience, Felicity, a strange orange humanoid with blue lips and a disproportionate shape, steps out towards the front to the commander's view.

 **Felicity:** First of all, I highly doubt you're as powerful as you say you are. We see flying people constantly around here. Elmore is full of people like you already. Plus, even with those fancy clones and your numbers, you are hardly intimidating like the real Nicole is. Same with your look-alikes. Like her, you speak well but lack in execution.

 **Commander Nicole:** (Leaves podium to step to Felicity) Oh, by the way. To give you an idea of what we'll do…

In a shocking display of her superiority to the protestor, the still calm Commander Nicole beams two red lasers from her eyes at Felicity's face, immediately exploding her head while blowing her body back to the crowd! Billy, her small blue son shaped like a bean, runs up to her while 39 gasps at her commander. Even 08, who's normally battle-ready, is left surprised at her twin. 13 also raises both eyebrows and her right pupil dilates. Everyone screams briefly, but the commander simply motions her hand to calm everyone down.

 **Commander Nicole:** So, give it 3 days and we'll be waiting. Less the rest of you suffer the same fate.

[3 Days Remaining]

Bobert continues searching for information on Spectra Corp while everyone else around him pause, freaked out by the news report.

 **Carrie** : O_O… Scratch what I said. I'm joining you.

 **Gumball** : Great...! My grandparents are in the clones' care. Dad's at the hospital. Mom's gone. Sis is gone. The whole city is after us now… What can be worse than any of that?!

 **Darwin** : Sssshh! Don't say that or it might happen!

 **Gumball** : It kinda already is.

 **Bobert** : (Ping sound) Information found! Spectra Corp was the parent company of Rainbow Factory Incorporated prior to...to...t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (Crashes)

 **Darwin** : ...You ok Bobert?

 **Bobert** : Beginning System Update #222

 **Everyone** bending back: UUUUUUUGH!

 **Gumball** : Excuse him. He'll be at this for a while.

 **Penny** : Well at least we got something. He said Spectra Corp was the Rainbow Factory's parent company.

 **Gumball** : Which is especially weird since there was never any mention of it from Mom, Ms. Yoshida, or really anybody who worked there. How come all this information be hidden in the deep web?

 **Darwin** : What if there's still something about it in the building?

 **Gumball** : I dunno, bro. For one, everyone's gonna be on my cat bum if I'm seen anywhere. And last time I was there, Walton said something about moving old floppy discs to a storage unit.

 **Penny** : Well, maybe that's what has the answers. I mean, the Rainbow Factory was around for a pretty long time. So maybe Spectra Corp had something on those discs. (Shrugs) Kind of a long shot.

 **Gumball** : Could be. And we've got Bobert. You wouldn't believe, but he's got a drive that can run floppy discs! Just a little peek wouldn't hurt…if nobody was after my tail! (Grabs tail) Literally!

 **Carrie** : Why don't you just go to the place at night? That'll at least mean less people are there. Plus I can whip up a potion that can make you invisible for a short time so you can look around.

 **Gumball** : You'd do that?

 **Carrie** : Hey, I'm pretty much in the same boat as you since I have you at my house. Plus, I wouldn't turn you guys in. (Hugs Darwin) Darwin's my BF.

 **Darwin** hugging back: Aaaaw.

 **Penny** : If we can't find the discs, there's gotta be old books or records about the company somewhere. Maybe we can find those too?

 **Darwin** : Definitely. And, y'know we never really understood Mom's job. Not even when we toured in it.

 **Gumball** : True. I don't get what they did. Telemarketing? Actually making rainbows? Putting callers on hold when you're making appointments for 23 hours?

 **Penny** turned red: That's pain…!

 **Carrie** : In one life, that's how I died.

 **Darwin** : I thought you were a ghost from birth.

 **Carrie** : I was, then I found a host once and, well, I was waiting on a phone and forgot to eat.

 **Gumball** : You forgot to eat?

 **Carrie** winking: Now you see why I don't cling to bodies for too long.

Hours into the night at the hospital, Nicole 41 plays on a portable game, sat in a comfy chair next to the barely conscious Richard in his hospital bed. She keeps looking at his heart monitor on occasion

 **Gamepad** : Score one for the Republic!

 **Nicole 41** raising her fists: YES! I'm awesome!

A hologram of Commander Nicole suddenly pulls up from 41's right wrist gauntlet, startling the otherwise playful clone from the older one's stern face.

 **Nicole 41:** O-oh! Boss. The hospital's secured. I was just taking a break with sis' husband. Didn't know if he was still alive.

 **Commander Nicole via Hologram** At ease, youngling. The Supreme Leader requested I take care of him. In the meantime, I want you to go to the Rainbow Factory and secure the facility with 08 and 39. I'm certain they're both a bit shaken by what I did earlier. So you can be a morale booster.

 **Nicole 41** getting up: It's what I do, boss. Sure he's gonna be ok though? I mean, he IS Gumball's father and I banged him up pretty bad.

 **Commander Nicole via Hologram:** I'll make sure when I arrive.

 **Nicole 41** nodding Yes ma'am.

Elsewhere, distant from the entrance of the Rainbow Factory being surrounded by policemen and regular civilians, Gumball and Darwin hide under a thick bush with Penny as a squirrel beneath them. Bobert held by Darwin, who's still strapped to Gumball's back next to Carrie, hovering above them.

 **Gumball** : Ok. This is gonna be easier than I thought. You have the potion, Carrie?

 **Carrie** with a vial: Right here. It'll make the three of you totally invisible.

 **Darwin** : You didn't make one for Penny?

 **Squirrel Penny** : I can just shapeshift into a bug and no one will notice.

 **Carrie** : Yeah. And I'm a ghost, so I can just phase through things. You sure you know where you're going?

 **Gumball** : Nope! But, hey, when we get in, I might have an idea. (Drinks from the vial) Yuck… Tastes like cherry flavored medicine. (Eyes turn ecto green) Huh? (Goes invisible with Darwin and Bobert) Agh!

 **Squirrel Penny** : You guys ok?

 **Darwin** : We're good. Bobert hasn't freaked out either.

 **Carrie** : How much longer till he finishes?

 **Darwin** : 22 hours.

 **Squirrel Penny** : Geez…!

 **Gumball** : Alright. Let's see what we can do. Follow me.

 **Squirrel Penny:** I can't see you.

 **Gumball:** Sorry. I mean go forward.

 **Doughnut Cop** scanning the area with a flashlight: Keep searching for him, men. He'll never get past us if he shows up.

When the cop hears a noise in the darkness towards the side of the main building, he immediately aims his flashlight over to Penny, who's still turned into a purple squirrel.

 **Doughnut Cop:** Daaaaw. Aren't you cute?

Penny continues her stroll with Carrie hovering above the light ray to the side entrance. The automatic sliding doors open from Penny's motion trigger, causing even the security guards on either side not to bat an eye. Successful, Penny smirks and morphs into an oozy creature the same tone as the shades in the room.

 **Shade Penny:** You still there, Gumball?

 **Invisible Gumball:** I am. The storage place should be at the back of the building. Best way I can remember is through the meeting room.

Towards some of the upper floors, the group encounter several more armed guards at the meeting place Gumball had previously been. Many of these people fail to realize the shades are moving. These being Penny and Carrie shifting across the walls. Carrie looks around in several rooms of storage and cubicles for proper directions. However, one of these spaces still has a lamp that's lit. This cubicle has the last name "Osseo" written over a pre-existing last name; "Watterson."

 **Carrie** phasing through the desk: Gumball, wasn't this your mother's cubicle?

 **Invisible Gumball:** It was, but apparently Walton's using it now. He's some pug guy Dad's a friend of. (Bumps into a fern)

 **Invisible Darwin** quietly: Ow…

 **Invisible Gumball:** Sorry.

Gumball faces the way he bumped into, noticing a door labeled "Storage" with an arrow pointing to the right direction.

 **Invisible Gumball:** Hey, whaddya know? MY memory serves me well.

 **Carrie** : By that you mean you didn't know till someone pointed to the right direction.

 **Invisible Gumball:** Yep.

Down the next few halls to a larger hangar door, the group of 5 enter an even larger part of the facility. A 12-level storage area with colorful containers and cranes going from one end to the next.

 **Invisible Darwin:** Woah…

 **Invisible Gumball:** Well, we made it this far. (Unstraps Darwin) Better hustle.

 **Penny** : I'm not seeing any guards around. But, then again, you never know what's in here.

Carrie already gets on the case and phases through the containers row by row while skimming through boxes and piles of paperwork. One of which is a box labeled "Box of useless paperwork." Penny, still morphing with the environment, seeps into several other units to look through shelves and folders, using the golden glow from her body as a light. Gumball carefully opens another unit's hangar door for Darwin to get in. He uses the light from the outside of the room to look into nearby filing cabinets, but each one comes up empty.

 **Invisible Darwin:** Shoot. Nothin'.

 **Invisible Gumball** holding the door: Not even documents or anything?

 **Invisible Darwin:** Nothing about Spectra. Just a bunch of old photos of Mr. Yoshida and Mr. Small.

 **Invisible Gumball** holding the door: Well, there's still 11 more floors to- Wait, what?

 **Invisible Darwin** stepping out with Bobert: Think they went to college together.

 **Invisible Gumball** shutting the door: Oh.

 **Carrie** shifting through another container: Ugh. This is gonna take forever…! Maybe if I just head to the top then the bottom.

Carrie gravitates herself through all 11 floors till she reaches the 12th level in an already open storage unit.

 **Carrie** : Huh?

She hovers outside, finding the number "8" written on the top above the door. One good look again inside and it turns out the floppy discs are stored there in an open cardboard box. Quickly, the ghost girl brings herself back to the 1st floor towards Gumball.

 **Carrie** : I've found it.

 **Invisible Gumball** : Really? Where?

 **Carrie** : The top floor. 8th unit. In fact, it's already opened.

 **Invisible Gumball** : (Snaps fingers) Ah, you're right. I forgot! Walton told Dad he put the discs there. He must've forgot to close the door since it's so much stuff. You didn't see any guards, right?

 **Carrie** : No.

 **Invisible Gumball:** Good! Let's do this.

 **Invisible Darwin:** (Straps himself to Gumball and holds Bobert) Right on!

 **Carrie** : Wait, what're you doing?

While still invisible, Gumball takes both palms and shoots out rocket-ki, propelling he and his friends to the next floors beside the well-built catwalks. Eventually, he makes it to the top level, having lost his intangibility.

 **Gumball** : (Walks in storage unit) This is it, dude. We're in!

 **Darwin** looking at a floppy drive: Hm… (Picks up disc) SC-85? (Looks at old document) Patent Plasma Injector? Definitely sounds like Spectra Corp!

 **Gumball** : We're right on the money this time. All we need now is for Bobert to finish updating, and we're golden!

 **Walton** : In what way?

Gumball and Darwin's eyes themselves shrink as they freeze, carefully rotating to face Walton standing by himself in the middle of the hall of the level they're in.

 **Gumball** : ...Carrie, please tell us the potion didn't wear off.

 **Carrie** coming up from the floor: Is it ok if I said it did?

 **Gumball** slightly shaking his head: No. Nonononono.

 **Penny** hovering to the container: What's wrong, Gum- (Sees Walton) Agh! (Spawns energy spheres in palms)

 **Walton** turning to Penny: Woah, woah, relax guys! I wouldn't go and betray Richard's son. I'm on my own mission.

 **Penny** lowering her defenses: O-oh. Sorry.

 **Gumball** : What're you doing back here?

 **Walton** : I'm on my late shift. Figured I'd take a look at all this stuff out of curiosity. Plus, I knew someone who still had a floppy drive.

 **Gumball** : Still, why would they choose floppy discs to store their information?

 **Walton** : Look, back then, we didn't have flash drives or cloud servers. We just had papers, CD's, (Picks up a floppy) and this garbage. Plus it was easy to hide their stuff.

 **Carrie:** So what're we supposed to do now? There's so many things here and Bobert's still updating.

 **Nicole 08's Voice:** You should give us the junk so we can look at it ourselves.

 **Gumball** : Hey, that's a great id- (Jaw and lips drop)

Just behind everybody, Nicole 08, 39, and 41 stand in file blocking the entrance down the hall.

 **Nicole 41** wiggling her fingers: Helloooooo.

 **Darwin** : Aaaaw, we were doing so well…!

 **Gumball** : Stand back, Walton! We can take 'em!

 **Nicole 08:** So, Son. You're tryin' to uncover our little secret, aren't ya? Learnin' a bit more about the gang?

 **Gumball** : Yeah, and I'd be finished by now if you didn't keep running into me.

 **Nicole 08:** Damn shame. We was hopin' you'd consider after the whole speech Commander gave. Now I didn't exactly approve of an execution, but why put so much care into somebody who's fish food like that dude on yer back?

 **Nicole 41** licking her lips: Tasty looking.

 **Gumball** : Don't you DARE touch my fish bro!

 **Darwin** : Yeah! I'm a living creature!

 **Nicole 08:** We ain't gonna eat him. We gonna take him to our boss an' have him stay with her till you change 'yer mind.

 **Gumball** : And join a bunch of monster moms? No way!

 **Nicole 41:** Hey, we're not monsters! We're doing this for you! ...(Faces Nicole 08) Are we?

 **Nicole 39:** Please, Gumball. We won't hurt any of your friends if you just join us.

 **Penny** : They're not gonna stop…

 **Gumball** : No. I can take on one of them, no problem. But all three of them, I suggest we all...RUUUN!

Gumball shoots the lights on the ceiling! Penny morphs into a strange oozy black creature that swallows all the things in the storage room, then quickly crawls away. Everyone else bolts down the hall to the next exit.

 **Walton** running: Ok, that's pretty cool!

 **Darwin** : With the clones after us, there's no way we can get back home! We saw what happened last time! Can't you just call the Toon Force for help?

 **Gumball** running: I wanted to, but I...left my communicator at home… (Shrugs and grins nervously) Whoops?

 **Carrie** hovering fastily: Wait, you mean we're stuck here?! (Crosses arms) I didn't even bring my earbuds…!

 **Walton** slowing down at the next intersection **:** That's where I come in.

 **Gumball:** You have a plan?

 **Walton** : Yeah. There's a truck lot outside. Got the keys to a van. Just need to get down there.

Nicole 08 crashes through the ceiling, landing on her feet in front of the group with a huge smile with her teeth!

 **Nicole 08:** Howdy!

 **Gumball** : Get it ready!

Nicole 08 throws a huge punch with her piston armor into Gumball's fist, colliding at the right time to cause a shockwave! Everyone behind him and Darwin falls over and continues to bolt to the next few areas. 08 makes a swing to her right. Smack! It strikes Gumball in the cheek hard enough that he loses his balance! He recovers, putting both fists up to guard and jab at his opposite. He misses the first time but successfully hits her shin with a critical kick! Gumball blows her back some with an energy beam from his left palm. Not enough to fatally wound her of course. Hardly even enough to leave scars.

 **Nicole 08:** I ain't gonna kill ya. But you gonna wish you joined sooner 'er later, blue boy! (Stomps down with her boot)

The very force from her big boot to the floor causes a ripple to move towards the men in front of her. Gumball, Darwin, and Bobert are flown out the window behind them from the shockwave! Fortunately, Gumball lands on the roof of a crane's claw leaned against the wall of the brick building.

 **Darwin** clinging to Bobert: (Looks down) Ooooh boy…!

 **Gumball** holding onto the crane cable: Don't look down, buddy!

Far beneath them at ground-level, the armed security officers make their way to the crane and the surrounding power grid.

 **Orange Security Guard:** (Aims taser) There he is!

 **Doughnut Cop:** Uh, you sure these things can shoot that high?

 **Orange Security Guard:** Y'know, I don't know. Let's find out.

All the officers shoot their tasers in the air but barely reach the height of an average human being, accidentally tazing themselves when they land on their faces! Back inside, 08 gets closer to the window the men fell out of.

 **Gumball** looking up: I stand corrected. Don't look up! (Hops off the crane)

 **Darwin** holding on tightly to Bobert: WAAAAAAAAAGH!

CRUSH! Gumball lands hard on his bare feet against the concrete surface from a huge drop! It leaves cracks in the ground where he stands and makes the unconscious cops surrounding them jump.

 **Darwin** : (Hyperventilates) How...how the heck did we live from that?!

 **Gumball** : I learned how to jump good from Samurai Jack. I also learned how to land good, which is hard… (Stands up straight while wobbling) Uuugh...

Nicole 08 easily sticks the landing when she descends from the incredible height of the warehouse behind her to the floor. Still rough but without pain.

 **Nicole 08:** Alright, 's see what you've got.

Gumball unstraps Darwin and Bobert from his back to deliver a heavier punch that meets with 08's piston fist; this time stronger than when he had his brother behind him! Now more prepared, Gumball quickly blasts her with another beam from his left hand! She retorts by smacking him into a fence way in the back with her metallic tail! 08 grabs hold of a large grill-sized propane tank behind her among a cart full at the side of the facility. Knowing it wouldn't kill Gumball but certainly knock him out, she takes aim for him. Horrified, Darwin aims Bobert's claw hand like instinct, actually managing to fire a laser built into the droid's wrist and blasts the tank until it explodes in the clone's face! Impressed, Darwin looks at the still blank Bobert, updating at only 60%. Simply stunned with a dirty face, 08 shakes the ash off to face her prey. As she stomps toward him, Darwin keeps shooting Bobert's laser at her, which slowly begins to lose its effect. Immediately before she meets Darwin's face, Gumball returns with a brutal attack of his own. A rocket dash using bursts of plasma under his feet with a double punch to 08's gut! She's thrown into the controls of the crane behind her!

 **Nicole 08:** Not bad…!

She nonchalantly pats Gumball far from her with the back of her hand. One good aim and she rockets her left robot fist off her arm towards where the young man is! It barely misses him and Darwin, who swivels Bobert away from the impact!

 **Nicole 08** : I'd have a lot more where that came from if ya didn't blow up our junk earlier. But this'll be more than enough! (Sprints forward) RROOOOWR!

Meanwhile, Walton, Penny, and Carrie finally make it to the back of the main building at its parking lot. Particularly the area where its company-owned vans are kept. All of which are painted a basic white.

 **Walton** : Crap! I forgot the vans look the same!

 **Penny** : Wait, seriously? I thought they'd have numbers or something written on them.

 **Walton** : Well they did, but uh...apparently they sorta downsized after an 'accident.' Let's just say Mr. Yoshida didn't know what a firewall was.

Suddenly, cops behind them stand guard at the doors with their weapons in hand!

 **Hamburger Cop:** Freeze!

 **Earl** : You're under arrest for...actually, I don't know. (Scratches dome) What're you doing again?

At the same time, the Hamburger Cop turns on Earl the hotdog and tazes him before tazing himself. Out comes Carrie gently hovering out of his body.

 **Walton** smiling: Niiiice!

 **Carrie** : Walton, behind you!

41 comes swooping in from over Walton with an impressive backflip, sticking her landing and aiming both plasma guns at Carrie, Penny, and the dog man on either side!

 **Nicole 41:** Where ya think you're going?

From instinct, Penny's arm morphs into a familiar-looking Magisword shaped like a ball of yarn. SLICE in an instant when she severs the gun aimed for her face in half! She spawns her wingspan, grabbing hold of 41's wrist to take flight with her in tow. While rocketing to the sky and morphing into a giant hawk, she drops all the equipment gathered from storage to the ground, still inside their boxes!

 **Penny** flying: Take the supplies!

Carrie looks at the first box and pushes, barely nudging it with whatever physical strength she has. Instead, she levitates the box by hovering slightly around it, but it drops; likely from fragility.

 **Carrie** looking up to Walton: You, uh… You mind bringing the van over?

During her flight as a hawk, Penny continues to hold on tightly to 41's wrist. However, with one good shot to her waist from the clone's remaining weapon, she comes falling and tumbling onto the roof of the main factory! Now reduced to her regular form, she slides across the surface, holding the floor with the tip of her fingers.

 **Nicole 41:** (Puts goggles on and aims) Cool! The wish-making fairy!

 **Penny:** I'm a fairy, yes, but I don't make wishes!

Again, Penny turns her hands into two blades wide enough to block 41's shots. She runs and swipes these bolts away, taking a good slash at 41, forcing her to hop back. The duplicate takes her weapon and hits Penny's forehead with it!

 **Penny** : Ouch!

41 follows her assault with a spin kick, sending Penny back several feet away from her until she reaches the edge of the roof. The clone rushes her, yet Penny morphs into a snake to get under her, then a ram to kick backwards! 41 is struck off the roof but catches herself by landing on the balcony of Mr. Yoshida's rather fancy office on all fours. She easily recovers and backflips back up to the top to aim her gun again. Yet instead, she notices Penny had vanished.

 **Nicole 41:** (Puts weapon back against her waist) Drat…! (Crosses arms) Maybe everyone else is having better luck than me.

Nicole 08's right piston fist hits Gumball's stomach! Not blowing him into the air but causing him to collapse to the floor holding his gut.

 **Gumball** : Urf… I think I'm gonna be sick…!

 **Darwin** running over to Gumball: Hang in there Gum- (Narrowly dodges rocket fist) WOAH!

 **Nicole 08:** You'd betta' stay back, unless you wanna end up a fish sandwich! (Prepares to whack Gumball) MEAHAHAHAHA!

Like before, 08 tries whacking Watterson with her metal tail. However, now Gumball grabs it at the right time before chomping down on it! He freezes, in a state of discomfort while barely digging his teeth into the circuitry.

 **Gumball** still gnawing: Haha…! I shouldn't have done that…

 **Nicole 08** swishing her tail around: Hey, get off that!

With enough force, Nicole 08 slings Gumball off her tail. Though, half of it ends up coming off as well! It's insides sparking from severed wires and tiny rods.

 **Nicole 08:** Aaaaw man…! That's mah new tail. 24 made that for me!

 **Gumball:** What're you doing with a metal tail?

 **Nicole 08:** Commander blew it off in a spar!

 **Gumball:** Oh…

 **Nicole 08:** I wasn't even tryin' to be all that rough. But you done stepped in it now!

The heavy trooper walks up to her piston arms and equips them to perform a seismic punch with both fists! The impact on the ground sends a shockwave that collapses the area Gumball is in, nearly burying him under the rubble in the small crater! Darwin, still holding onto Bobert, notices after falling over that the crane is still up, even after the controls were smashed. Likewise, so does Gumball. Before 08 can come slamming down on him, he charges both palms to blow her into the air! She lands on her feet and fists near the crane, now extra peeved. Darwin quickly aims Bobert's wrist gun and blasts it at the crane cable, severing the claw from it! Hearing the noise, 08 looks up in confusion before she's crushed underneath the bulky machine! Surprised, Gumball stands up next to Darwin; both pausing before jumping and giving each other a high five!

 **Gumball and Darwin:** WOOO!

 **Darwin:** That's what I'm talkin' about!

 **Gumball** : That was so cool! (Wags tail excitedly) I didn't think you could do that!

 **Darwin** : I didn't either! I thought Bobert couldn't do anything with the updates running!

 **Gumball** : I mean, he WAS a war robot, but holy crap, dude! (Hugs Darwin) That was AMAZING! I can't believe you did that!

Nicole 08 barely lifts the claw up slightly from her head, still having a firm grip on it so it doesn't bring her face into the concrete floors. The sound of it startles the boys enough that they stop talking and immediately run away with Bobert in hand.

 **Nicole 08 pinned:** (Shakes head) Man… Fish food...

At the lot, Walton continues to work with van after van, putting the key in all the ones closest to him in each row of trucks.

 **Walton** fiddling with another door: Com'on. This had better be the… (Opens the door) YES!

Just before Walton can step inside, he hears the sound of someone landing behind him. Albeit gracefully.

 **39** : Gumball, stop! I don't wa… Oh. Sorry. You're one of the workers here.

 **Walton** : (Raises both hands) Uh...yeah. Yes, I am. Eheheheh…

 **39** : Where is Gumball?

 **Walton** : I honestly don't know. He ran somewhere else. But look, I know I've got all sorts of stuff an' all. I'm just trying to look at what's in it out of morbid curiosity.

 **39** : You mean those boxes?

Next to Walton, some of the less heavy equipment sits against the van he opened.

 **Walton** : Yeah. Those.

 **39** : What's so important about them?

 **Walton** : Somethin' to do with a Spectra Corp? (Lowers hands) Look, I really ain't that well versed in whatever Gumball's doing. But me...I got a feeling, you know? Feels like I need to look through all this and help a brother out. You understand, right?

 **39** : …? (Gets tazed by Carrie) GRUGH! (Falls unconscious)

 **Carrie** holding a taser: ...Sorry. Too soon?

Penny comes back to Walton with all the rest of the equipment carried from her gooey form. Likewise, Gumball and Darwin arrive with Bobert still in tow.

 **Gumball** : We're here! (Looks down at 39) Woah…! Ok, Walt. Didn't know you mastered a pimp slap.

 **Walton** : Oh that wasn't me.

 **Carrie** : I tazed her.

 **Darwin** : Geez...

 **Penny** : What should we do with her?

 **Walton** : I say bring her with us.

 **Everyone** : (Looks at Walton)

 **Walton** : I mean, if she knows about all this, we may not need to look through the files. Sounds like we both wanna know what's the deal with Spectra Corp.

 **Gumball** : Yeah. Sorry for not telling you. Turns out they made the clones, and they- (Holds gut abruptly) Urgh...!

 **Walton** : Gumball...?

 **Darwin** : Dude?!

 **Gumball** : S-sorry. Big Momma's banged me up pretty bad. Let's just get outta here.

 **Carrie** : But there's nowhere to go. Everyone in Elmore knows we're out here and the exits are blocked off.

 **Walton** : Not where we're going. Hop in.

Moments after getting inside and leaving the truck lot from the closed exit, busting it down, the van drives down the street from the back of the factory instead of the front where whole squads of cop cars and even some of the many clones are coming in to investigate the disturbance. In with the equipment in the vehicle, Gumball tries resting against both Penny and the unconscious 39. Darwin, opposite of them, ends up sitting against Carrie, who responds with a kiss to his cheek. Bobert is sat near the front of the van, only on 76% completion in his update cycle.

 **Walton** : Phew… Good thing we left when we did. The whole building's surrounded now.

 **Gumball** holding his stomach with one hand: You said you knew of some way out other than the obvious?

 **Walton** : Totally. It's how I got here years ago. Through the Forest of Doom.

Like he said, they make their journey across the constantly patrolled streets of town. No one bats an eye; not even the clones as they make it to the Forest of Doom, dark enough that they easily pass through. Now near a huge boulder, Darwin notices and gets very confused at the sight of it.

 **Darwin** : Um, dude...that's a boulder.

 **Walton** : Just watch.

Walton drives straight into the huge rock, somehow driving over it like a magnet then back to surface level on an old paved road.

 **Darwin** : ...I stand corrected.

 **Walton** : They really need to pave that street again. The strips are worn off.

 **Gumball, Penny, and Carrie** sleeping: ZZZZZZZZ…

 **39** sleeping: ZZZZ…

 **Walton** : You'd best go ahead and rest up, bud. It's gonna be a pretty long drive.

Darwin nods and sits back next to Carrie, quickly falling asleep. Walton ends up grinning from nostalgia on the familiar road to him, driving amidst a desert background in the dead of night. Meanwhile at the hospital, however, Richard still remains sat in his bed, unable to speak and barely aware of his surroundings. Silently, the Commander Nicole walks in the door and shuts it behind her, keeping her and Richard alone.

 **Commander Nicole:** Ah. The husband of my twin. I've been meaning to speak to you for such a long time.

Richard, still half awake, reaches for a small carrot next to him. His body, however, is too slow and uneasy.

 **Commander Nicole** : Here. Let me get that for you.

Commander gives Richard the carrot soothingly, which he eats with one chomp. Scarily, he isn't saying a word; likely from the blood flow softening his throat.

 **Commander Nicole:** A shame you aren't fully aware of your situation. But, it always was a fantasy with you. So, nothing's changed.

 **Richard** smiles: …

 **Commander Nicole** holding a vial: (Looks at vial) Amazing what one small drop of blood can do to produce such wondrous creatures. You just so happen to have met with one of the best and gave birth to creatures with such limitless potential.

Commander takes a blood sample from one of the tubes connected to Richard's stomach, putting it in the small vial in her hands before capping it.

 **Commander Nicole** standing back up: (Puts vial in her pocket) You've played your part as a father quite well…er...as well as you could be. So I'll spare you the horror of seeing the city's extinction as a reward. But, for our children's sake…(Reaches for life support) I believe it's best you...retire.

The cable connected to the blood supply is quietly disconnected. The heart monitor slowly loses its function as the commander exits the room with a straight face. After a few short breaths from Richard, the monitor flatlines. Only the sound of a blank screen with a continuous straight line echoes from the computer…

**End of Episode 3**


	4. The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball and company make it to Walton's hometown where they learn more in a short time about its history and its relationship with Spectra Corp.

Birds chirp outside at dawn where the sun is beginning to shine. Gumball awakens against the floor of the van when the light aims at his face. For a moment, he sees 39 and confuses her for his actual mother, only to quickly bounce back to reality the second he sees her number. Penny also wakes up, this time from the sound of her own snoring.

 **Carrie** : Your snoring was so loud that time, it woke the dead.

 **Darwin** : Your joke was so savage, it made fish hold their breath.

 **Walton** outside: Morning y'all!

Walton has the van's back doors open and noticeably already got enough rest that he's up and about. One could even see his little tail wagging behind him.

 **Walton** leaning against the floor: This is as far as the road will take us. (Eases back) Also, that was the last of my gas money. And this is a company owned truck, so… Don't tell anyone.

 **Gumball** : Where exactly are we anyway?

 **Walton** : We're outside my home town. About 3 hours from Elmore if you know where you're going. I stopped just at the outskirts and checked for anyone following us. No one's coming.

 **Gumball** : Phew… That's a relief. Still got this really bad feeling in my chest though.

 **Penny** : Sinuses?

 **Gumball** : No, something else. It's a...feeling. I might just be thinking about Elmore too much.

 **Nicole 39** waking up: Mmmph… (Twitches ears and rubs eyes) Urgh...

 **Gumball** : Mom! I mean, 39! You ok?

 **Nicole 39:** Fine...still 100%. Wha… You brought me with you to another place?

 **Gumball** : Well, yeah. I mean, we can't have you snitch on us or anything.

 **Nicole 39** palming her face: Oh no… My sisters are probably worried sick about me…! (Uncovers face looking peeved) I don't know how to convince you all, but I really wasn't trying to hurt you. I just wanted to bring you to a place where you won't have to suffer. Back to my master.

 **Darwin:** That's it? I thought you were still gonna take out Elmore.

 **Nicole 39:** Personally, I don't like the idea anymore than you. But Commander and the rest believe it is the right thing to do for our son.

 **Gumball:**...Well...I get you don't wanna hurt me and want the best for me. But, I already have a life. I have a Mom, a family, and a home to protect. It wouldn't be the right thing for me to sit there and let everyone get axed. Still, we could use your help to stop the invasion before anyone else gets killed. (Gets closer to 39)Now we need to know, who is your master and who cloned you guys?

 **Nicole 39** stunned: (Wags tail) So polite… (Clears throat) Ok. The truth is, I don't know about anything but my master and my training. It's how everyone of us were taught. Supreme Nicole is the oldest one above all of us, including Commander herself. I'm one of the younger ones and we were taught from the start that the outside world is cruel, morbid, unimaginative. Whenever we had the chance to step out, it was only around the boundaries of our base.

 **Walton cringing** : Geez…

 **Darwin** : So you don't know about Spectra Corp, huh?

 **Nicole 39:** No son. Not much at all. Only whatever they taught us. We knew the Rainbow Factory was once a subsidiary of Spectra Corp. But we don't know about its history.

 **Penny** : What about Commander? She sounds pretty well-versed.

 **Gumball** : And British.

 **Nicole 39:** As far as I can tell, she is somewhat aware. She's only following what the Supreme Leader tells her, so, it might be perverted somehow.

 **Carrie** : Bummer… Sounds like your boss didn't want anyone on her tail. No pun intended.

 **Walton** : So Spectra Corp once owned the rainbow place. We know there's some mega-Nicole in charge of the whole thing. But we still don't know the founder and the cloners.

 **Penny** shaking her head: Can't even search them online.

 **Darwin** : That's where the tapes come in. Bobert can look into them and tell us everything...if he still wasn't on 98%! (Shakes Bobert's body) WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?!

 **Bobert** : (Screen pings) Update complete. Continuing sea… (Looks around) What? Where am I? (Faces Darwin) Why are you holding me like that?

 **Darwin** hugging Bobert: You're awake!

 **Gumball** : (Scratches the back of his head) So uh… Funny story. We're all on the run from Elmore and a bunch of clones of my Mom. And uh...we need your help.

 **Bobert** : I see. (Generates random texts) Searching for insults to throw at you.

 **Darwin** : Sorry Bobert. But you're the only one who has a floppy drive and anything else we need. Plus, you were kinda stuck there. We didn't wanna leave you with the bad guys.

 **Bobert** : Negative Darwin. My combat protocols and logic upgrades would have served me well.

 **Darwin** : Except when you updated.

 **Bobert** : That…(Bows head) is correct.

 **Gumball** : Plus, they're not as strong as Mom, but they definitely did a number on us earlier. We were lucky enough to keep our heads straight!

 **Nicole 39:** I thought 08 and 41 would have gone easier on you all.

 **Gumball:** You kidding? 08 almost crushed us and tried to throw a propane tank at me! I think they're confusing raw power for durability.

 **Bobert** : You said you require my pseudo floppy drive?

 **Gumball** : Yes. Don't know why you have something like that built into you, but we gotta find out what's the deal with these guys.

 **Bobert** : Why not ask the one next to you?

 **Gumball** : She only knows about her training. Not my Mom and whoever cloned her.

 **Bobert** : Understood. I shall begin the search immediately. (Picks up dusty video tape) Estimated time for completion: …(Shrugs shoulders) I dunno. I'll let you know when I'm done.

 **Gumball and Darwin** jumping: YES!

 **Darwin** : Wait. Don't we only have 2 days to stop all this?

 **Gumball** : Yeah, but at this rate, we could have it done before midnight. Right Bobert?

 **Bobert** : Negative. This is a miniseries, so I highly doubt it.

 **Walton** : Well, in the meantime, I could really go for some grub. And I'd hate to leave the van out here.

 **Gumball** : Oh, we can take care of that.

Seconds later, both Gumball and Darwin push the entire van down a lengthy path on the neat pavement of a lush forest. At the end of the trees in an open space, they finally stop.

 **Gumball** falling on his butt: Gugh...

 **Darwin** : Man...! Thought you were strong enough to do it yourself.

 **Gumball** : Nah. Not when I'm hungry.

The two step from the back of the truck to look out the front, finding themselves face to face with a massive, beautiful modern village. On their path, a red wood bridge stretches over a clean blue river leading to a large, open meeting place. Most small buildings around this area are old but updated to meticulous detail with modern panelings. Solar panels are aligned with the roofs with easy access from inside and out without much climbing, trees and bamboo are tall with small lights from one end to the next for the night, and nice brick trails stretch and intersect from the grass to in between calm waters leading to another section of town.

 **Gumball and Darwin:** WOAH...!

 **Penny** : You used to live here?!

 **Walton** : Yep. Beautiful, isn't it?

 **Nicole 39:** It looks nothing like Elmore!

 **Walton:** Well, not every place got the same designers or construction budgets.

One of the civilians, a rather normal looking dude compared to those in Elmore, a silly-looking alligator, same age as Walton with a cowboy hat and blonde hair, introduces himself to the group walking to the welcome center.

 **Jeff Gator:** Howdy folks! Welcome to Netherworld! The most beautiful place in the country...and the most isolated. But don't tell the feds that.

 **Darwin** : How come you call it Netherworld?

 **Jeff Gator** : Cause we thought it sounded cooler than an AC in the middle of a heatwave!

 **Walton** : Wait a sec...Jeff? Is that you?

 **Jeff Gator:** An' who might you… WALT! (Gives Walton a hug) Walt, ol' pal, where've ya been?! I ain't seen ya in forever!

 **Walton** : Cross state. I moved to the place these guys here live in.

 **Jeff Gator** facing Gumball: Ain't you that Elmore kid? (Looks at 39 and removes hat) And, pardon my manners. You one of those fancy clones, huh?

 **Nicole 39:** Yyyyyes.

 **Gumball** : How do you know about us?

 **Jeff Gator** : It's all over the news, sport. They got Elmore hostage lookin' for ya! But don't you worry now. No one's gonna turn you in from out here.

 **Penny** : That depends. The city had police and civilians searching. I'm scared they might come after us too.

 **Walton** : Well, we only have 2 days. Push comes to shove, we could end up staying out here for the rest of our lives.

 **Darwin** slouching: Thanks for the tip, Walton…

 **Jeff Gator** : HA! If someone pops up, y'all have me on your back. Now, was there anything ya need? Drinks 'er somethin'?

 **Walton** : Yes. I was just about to ask. Is the old diner still around?

 **Jeff Gator** : Ain't it always?

The ensemble wander over to a small 70's diner, still in pristine condition. It's rows of red seats next to the windows are pleasing to the eyes, along with its glass floor and checkered counter.

 **Darwin** : Fancy place.

 **Walton** : You can call this sort of a mini country. Thing is, I haven't been back here in decades and, really I never did take it all in till now.

 **Gumball** : It's all 70's.

 **Walton** : Classic.

An old turtle with a white apron and green cowboy hat, similar to his dark shell, sits up from the back of the counter, putting on his round glasses.

 **Turtle Guy:** Walton…

 **Walton** : …?

 **Turtle Guy:** You don't remember me, do you? I used to work in the same job as your old man. I was a chef there.

 **Walton** : Trying to remember… Tim, right?

 **Tim** : The one and only.

 **Walton** hugging Tim across the counter: TIM! It really is you! I missed you!

 **Tim** : I was wondering when you'd come back. Heheh. Y'all have a seat anywhere. (Walks over to the kitchen) I'll be right with ya.

 **Nicole 39** looking around: Hm…

 **Gumball** taking a seat: You alright?

 **Nicole 39** taking a seat: I never sat in a place like this before. Never had to order food.

 **Penny** sat down: Well, it can be a learning experience. I learned by watching my Dad.

 **Tim** coming back: (Puts down lemonade) Here's some lemonade. On the house!

 **Darwin** : Cool! I need this so bad!

 **Tim** : You folks look like you've been busy. I've got some tenders in the kitchen fresh an' ready to go.

 **Walton** : 'Preciate it, Tim. But what's been going on with my home town? I've been gone for decades and everything looks just fine. Better even!

 **Tim** : Oh, nothing much has happened in fact. All we've done was update the frames of the older buildings and fixed our sewer system.

 **Gumball** : The what?

 **Tim** : The sewer system. Since the old Spectra building exploded, we had to clean up one of the rivers from excess chemical waste that leaked from the pipelines. Definitely what I expected from a factory producing rainbows for a living. (Takes hat off) O-oh, and, sorry. I never caught your names, kids.

 **Gumball** : I'm Gumball. This is my bro Darwin, and this is Penny.

 **Carrie** : Ahem…?

 **Gumball** : Oops! Sorry. You're blending in with the sunlight. This is Carrie. We're from out of town.

 **Tim** : You're from Elmore, aren't ya?

 **Gumball** : Yep. Pretty weird place, huh?

 **Tim** : If anything, it's a safe haven. (Faces Walton) Everything out here's been basically the same since you moved out. But the clones came not too long ago. Bout 3 years back. (Starts cleaning table) A bit older than the one you've got though.

 **Nicole 39** : You know I'm a clone?

 **Tim** nodding: I've seen 'em before. Like I said. Older. Except this one was hooded. Seemed like she was runnin' the shots.

 **Nicole 39** : That sounds like my master. The Supreme leader.

 **Penny** : What would she be doing back here?

 **Tim** : She comes to visit every now and then to observe. (Grabs seat from counter) Even visited once. Said she admired the look of the place and hoped other towns were more like this one. (Takes a seat) Soon as the news said Elmore was hostage, I knew she must've had somethin' to do with it.

 **Nicole 39:** And you're not scared of me?

 **Tim** : Oh no. I'm not afraid of a fine gal like you. We don't usually have any guests around here, so I don't mind the company. That and I gotta respect Walton here.

 **Walton** : Yeah. She's not… (Raises ears) Wait. What's that supposed to mean?

 **Penny** : So Spectra Corp used to be in business here?

 **Tim** : Absolutely. The ol' office building wasn't too far from here. We changed it to a bank a while ago. But the factory is what was taken out. Shouldn't be too far though. About 45 minutes away.

 **Walton** strokes chin: …

 **Tim** : Walt, your father told me he'd take over my shift that night. He was a good cook. (Smiles, relieved) I feel like if he didn't tell me, I wouldn't be here to say hey to ya again.

 **Walton** grinning and nodding: That's my ol' man for ya.

 **Darwin** : Oh, dude, I didn't know all that happened.

 **Walton** crossing his legs: It's all good, D. My dad used to work for Spectra Corp as a Rainbow employee. That's why I was looking through all that junk earlier.

 **Gumball:** Huh. Small world, huh?

 **Carrie** : So wait. 39 here came from Spectra Corp, which blew up from a gas leak decades ago. And her leader walks around here too. So, where's her base?

 **Nicole 39:** Same place. It's just cloaked.

 **Tim** : Oh, I reckon it shouldn't be a long drive, then. If you wanna take a little peek that is. Ehehehe. If you need a faster way to get there, I can get my night watcher to take ya.

 **Gumball** raising both ears: Who?

Moments later, Gumball, Penny, and 39 are warped to a very distant forest at the peak of a mountain path by a white slender rabbit woman wearing a yellow and green cap and attire.

 **Gumball** vomiting on the ground: Bwaaaaaagh! Ugh…

 **Sorrel** : Aw, don't be a pussy, Gums. You act like you've never teleported before. (Raises hand) Cameo OUT! (Fizzles out of existence)

 **Nicole 39:** Are you alright?

Gumball lifts himself before the view of the deep forest pit below he, his girlfriend, and the clone.

 **Gumball** : …Nothing.

 **Nicole 39:** Like I said. It's cloaked. I'm scared my master knows we're here.

 **Penny** : Don't be afraid. You have us.

 **Nicole 39** : But you don't understand what she'll do to you if her plan succeeds. Even as we speak, she could be plotting ways to turn you both over to her side. And I don't want you to go down that path.

 **Gumball** : Geez. You really do sound like Mom.

 **Nicole 39:** Because I am! …Sort of.

 **Gumball** : Look, I get it. And I'll be careful. Let's just go ahead and meet this lady. (Begins to trot off)

 **Penny** palming Gumball's shoulder: After we make a plan and learn what's on those tapes first.

 **Gumball** : Right… I was just thinking that. Mom 39, you ok with chilling out for a bit?

 **Nicole 39:** Well… (Shrugs shoulders) I suppose.

 **Penny** turning into a Wyvern: Come on. There's a lot to explore.

Gumball hops onto Penny's back, but 39 hesitates.

 **Nicole 39:** You'd let me ride with you?

 **Gumball** : Hey, it's a faster way to get back.

Nicole 39 takes a seat behind Gumball when Penny lowers herself before taking flight into the fluffy white clouds above, putting a smile on the young clone's face. Meanwhile, back in a rainy, foggy Elmore, the other duplicates stand in rows at the factory in attendance for the commander in the parking lot. She hovers up to the top of a van before the crowd.

 **Commander Nicole:** You have all done well, sisters! Our plan was a success. Elmore has only 2 days before extermination. And our leader has a suitable blood sample for future clones. (Balls fists) But our flesh and blood has escaped and gone into hiding…!

 **Nicole 41** raising her hand: AND he has 39 with him!

 **Nicole 08:** Probably gone to capture him.

 **Commander Nicole:** Indeed. She knows our mission as well as we do. But should she be in any danger, this hostage crisis should suffice to draw the boy out. He can't hide forever when there's but so many places he can go. In the meantime, continue your sweep!

Each of the clones pat their chest with their fist and take a bow in complete unison. Though 41 is the only one out of sync, pointing her head up in slight irritation. After the meeting, she returns to the shipping area where 08 previously fought Gumball and Darwin. She steps into the small room where shipping plans are being held along with tools and a few tables, using her goggles to scan the area for residue. She notices footprints back outside leading past the fences to the other parking lot where 41 last had a sudden encounter with Penny. The longer she keeps going, the more footprints she sees resembling a humanoid shape like Gumball's, then Walton's paw prints. Removing her goggles, she's able to see the figures thanks to the rain water pouring down. But going further into the lot, it becomes apparent to her that one of the vans had been taken when Gumball's footprints stopped where the vehicle used to be. Tire markings indicate a rushed yet quiet exit out the back entrance, circling around the building back to the streets.

 **Nicole 41** out in the front: Probably gone to capture them, she says. She knows our mission well, she says.

Over to the side, the sound of a red motorcycle draws nearer when Principal Brown, riding a motorcycle with a black helmet, comes down the street. He doesn't see the clone coming over to his direction until she easily grabs hold of the front tire at full speed! She lifts the bike and the man in the air with one hand, smiling at him even though he's petrified.

 **Nicole 41:** This looks cool! Where can I get another?

Meanwhile in the busier section of Netherworld, still flourishing with fauna and scenic bridges over small rivers, Walton introduces Gumball, 39, and Darwin to the shopping district.

 **Walton** : Figured since we're waiting on your friend, we could stop and look around. And I really wanna change my shirt because these tight sleeves are killing me!

 **Gumball** : You go ahead. I'm used to being shirtless.

 **Carrie** : Sure you won't get cold?

 **Gumball** : I've always been barefoot and had training from Mom. Kind of immune to it.

 **Penny** : Well I'm technically naked, so… (Steps into a blue clothes shop) I'm going in.

 **Walton** : What about you, 39?

 **Nicole 39:** Me?

 **Walton** : Want me to get you something else to wear? (Ears jump) Er- I-I mean, not saying what you have on is bad. (Darts eyes around) I meant...uh…

 **Nicole 39** smiling: (Puts hands together) I'd like that.

 **Walton** : (Freezes) ...I'll give you some cash.

Penny and Carrie are first to step in the clothes shop before 39, who still hesitates when she sees the many aisles of outfits from male to female. Already, Penny starts to wander to find the right fit, but everywhere she looks, she keeps a very somber face.

 **Penny** : Ok, I confess. This is harder for me than it looks.

 **Carrie** : Just get a jacket for something. That's what I did.

 **Penny** : Well, yes, but you're a ghost. You don't even need legs. With me, I used to look like this (Shapeshifts to original bulb-like fairy form) and could get away with it. (Changes back to anthro-esque look) Can't really do that here.

 **Nicole 39:** I think you look just fine for a shapeshifter if I'm honest. But, maybe a jacket isn't such a bad idea.

 **Penny** : What about you?

 **Nicole 39:**...I don't know either.

Moments later, a familiar lizard-like person with long blonde luscious hair and a purple tank-top is scanning the dresses in the room with the trio, then back at the clone.

 **Double Trouble:** No. You seem more like a sweater person to me. Your complexion gives me a very chill and intelligent vibe.

 **Nicole 39:** (Grins) Oh, thank you! (Tilts head) What's a sweater?

 **Double Trouble:** (Widens eyes and lowers tail) What is a swea- (Darts to the side) Oh my God. (Faces 39 again, stunned) You've never heard of one?

 **Penny** : She's been in isolation since childhood.

 **Double Trouble:** Oh, I know someone who can relate. Let's see… (Shapeshifts into Nicole with a sky blue sweater) How's this? Too blue or too meh for you?

 **Nicole 39:** (Strokes chin) Hmmm… It's a great look, but I feel as though we're missing something else.

 **Double Trouble (39):** Such as…?

Behind Double Trouble as 39, Hopp, a blue humanoid with dark hair and cat features herself, wearing a black suit of some kind with spikes, walks past the fitting room and comes back with a cheeky grin.

 **Hopp** : I hope you're wearing underwear under that sweater.

 **Double Trouble (39):** (Spawns red skirt) AGH!

 **Nicole 39:** Perfection.

Elsewhere in the village district, more scenic than the last with nature at its finest through the walkways and clean rivers, Gumball strolls with Darwin and Walton until he reaches a lone spot next to the water. He takes a seat on the flat top of a large stone, crosses his legs and begins to meditate.

 **Darwin** : What're you doing, bud?

 **Gumball** : I'm about to meditate. (Closes eyes) It's what some folks in the Toon Force do, so I figured I'd try it out. After all, I have been pretty stressed lately.

 **Darwin** : True that.

Darwin notices Walton had already given him and Gumball space, having moved to the bridge to lean against the fine wood railing, enjoying the view of the waterfall and trees. More people in the park show up; their conversations masked by the sounds of the running waters. Virtually everyone in Netherworld so far has been more natural and furry-like than those in Elmore. Alligators, red pandas, wolves (one of which seems to be wearing a distinct red scarf), even humanoids enjoy themselves, which puts a smile on Walton's face.

 **Walton** : ...So beautiful.

 **Darwin** : Yeah. Totally. Nothing like Elmore. I'm used to seeing people made of ice cream, or a guy with a boombox for a head. Not, y'know…

 **Walton** : I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. My whole life was so boring through and through. Seeing the people look so different in Elmore was a comfort to me. Same with everyone here. I never really knew any place, or anybody that well until lately. Gotta say, for what it's worth, Nicole raised some damn good kids and one husband.

 **Darwin** : …(Smiles and blushes) Thank you, Walton. By the way, do you like 39?

 **Walton** : Well, yeah. She's been cool since we brought her here. Why?

 **Darwin** : Do you like…y'know. (Puts fins together and forms a heart)

 **Walton** : What…?! Nah! (Shakes head) Course not. It's been a few hours, not a few years, man! Chill...

 **Darwin** : Heheh… (Looks to the waterfall) Wait… Is that 39?

Way in the back by the mist at the ground, another Nicole duplicate wearing a white lab coat and grey shirt underneath. Same color as her pants covering her feet and legs. Unlike all the other clones, this one seems to have a more stern feel to her; low eyes and an intellectual look. She takes a sample from the natural water, then makes a leave for the other end of the park towards the brick road in the trees.

 **Walton** : I don't think she noticed your brother. Should we go get him?

 **Darwin** : Nah. Not as long as we keep our distance. It's just like stealth games.

The mysterious Nicole continues down the quiet path with her hands in her pockets while Darwin and Walton follow her from between the bushes and trees, not trying to get caught. Each direction she takes, the two are forced to stay further away with every road weaving closer to them until they reach an open space once more. This time, Walton sniffs her out and rises, only to find nothing but a lone fancy cabin built into and above ground.

 **Darwin** : Shoot! Lost her…

 **Walton** : At least we know whoever it was, she wasn't too big a threat like the other clones. And she brought us to my ol' home. Still lookin' good!

Walton steps up to the house's front door, paying attention to the sale sign and the number to call it in, complete with a pamphlet with photos of the interior.

 **Walton** wagging his tail: Check it out! It's even for sale! For a house like this, this is cheap.

 **Darwin** : You mean you used to live in this place? It looks fancy!

 **Walton** : I know, right? My old man built most of it himself. He always loved to tinker with things.

 **Darwin** : What was he like for the most part?

 **Walton** : Oh, my dad was a nice guy. But work always came first, so we couldn't really connect. (Sits on steps) Whenever we saw each other, I'd ask what he does at his job, and he'd say 'Not much.' Apparently it's the same job I'm in now. And frankly, I don't see why he'd be that invested in it.

 **Darwin** : What about your mom?

 **Walton** : Oh, not much to say. She was the main one who took care of me. She was an officer. Got killed in an invasion involving robots and some kind of Syndicate.

 **Darwin** : O_O

 **Walton** : You ok?

 **Darwin** : Y-yeah. Just...flashbacks.

Gumball continues to meditate at the stream, failing to notice the hovering stones around him with a distinct blue aura before Jeff Gator returns to him with a space-themed reptilian woman resembling himself. He removes his hat, letting his neatly combed blonde hair pop out when he flicks his head.

 **Jeff Gator:** Ey kid!

 **Gumball** leaping forward: _RREEEOOOWR!_ (Falls in water)

For a minute, the neko stays face first in the water with only his tail sticking out of it. He quickly lifts himself to face Jeff, putting on an embarrassed smile.

 **Gumball** : Hello again.

 **Jeff Gator:** Sorry for the scare. Already enjoyin' the scenery, huh?

 **Gumball** shaking himself off: Yep. It's got this mythic feel going on. How's all this so clean?

 **Jeff Gator:** Since we ain't got too many businesses or folks coming from other states, we used whatever we had to maintain everything. Heck, as you can see, we didn't really need to do all that much since most of it was as old as time.

 **Cosma** : I saw it form in the big bang.

 **Gumball** : Well that's interes… Wait, aren't you one of KO's arch enemies?

 **Cosma** : Oh that old job? That's nothing compared to when I moved here after [Proceeds to talk a thesis worth of information]

 **Gumball** : ...O_o

 **Jeff Gator:** Wifey here's been through a lot. Let's just say that. (Looks at Cosma) Ain't that right, babe?

 **Cosma** nudging Jeff's face: It sure is…

 **Jeff Gator:** You're goin' after the clones, right?

 **Gumball:** Yeah. They've got Elmore hostage and we know their base is nearby. But we can't run in till we know what we're up against. Spectra Corp's got a huge history, and my friend's trying to piece it all together. So, maybe we can exploit a weakness or something.

 **Jeff Gator:** Well I got news for ya. Whatever's packed in that ol' building they got is probably a lot more complex than we think. Wanna see an example?

 **Gumball** : Sure.

Jeff takes a small stone from the ground and hands it to Cosma. While holding it, the rock begins to glow a golden aura around itself and the reptilian, immediately wowing Gumball.

 **Gumball** : What the…?

 **Jeff Gator:** Pretty, ain't she? I saw you do this a second ago in your meditation. That's when you know you're at peace.

 **Gumball** : What's going on here?

 **Jeff Gator:** Netherworld's got a magic factor unlike any other place on Earth. That's why we're usually isolated. For all I know, the Rainbow Factory made its rainbows from the water stream. But when they moved to Elmore, they had to make 'em artificially. I reckon Spectra used it as a cover for those clones since some of 'em keep poppin' up.

 **Gumball:** So these guys use magic too? You think maybe they used all this for their tech?

 **Jeff Gator:** Could've. Heck, maybe the clones were made with it. (Shrugs) Who knows? That, an' I get the feelin' if they're walkin' around, chances are there's a lot more in the old building than what was burnt down.

 **Gumball** : There is. 39 already showed me the place, but it's cloaked. So at least we know what they're using to do that.

 **Jeff Gator:** Lemme get this straight then. You're out to stop the invasion going on, right? What're you gonna do to their leader?

 **Gumball** : I dunno. Don't wanna kill anyone. Just trying to piece this together and tell 'em to knock it the heck off. If 39's chill with us, then maaaaaaybe the rest of them will be just fine if I talk to their master, and hope that she actually listens to me cause all my Moms have been extremely stubborn… Wait. It's cloaked. So if we shut off the shield, we…!

 **Cosma** : We what?

 **Gumball** : I forgot.

Gumball is fast to see Penny walking to his spot behind Jeff and his wife, trotting with a blue jacket on and 39 and Carrie next to her. Looking gorgeous and vibrant with the sunlight, 39 shyly shows herself in her new sweater. On the bridge, Darwin and Walton return from their visit to the old cabin, also noticing the girls in new outfits.

 **Walton** raising his tail and ears: (Blushes) Woof…!

 **Nicole 39** turning to Walton: Hm…?

 **Walton** : Nothing. I-I mean, your sweater looks great! You look great.

 **Nicole 39** : Oh! (Puts hands together) Thanks… It's honestly really cozy. What about you?

 **Walton** : Oh, I wasn't ready to look yet. Just got done checking my old place.

 **Darwin** : And we saw another clone.

 **Nicole 39:** Another one? What did she look like?

 **Walton** : A lot different than I was expecting. She had a lab coat.

 **Nicole 39:**...Oooh! That's 24. She's the one in charge of the cloning process after the first batch. She's kind of like a mother to me.

 **Darwin** : All she did was fill a beaker and left.

 **Jeff Gator:** Least she ain't the creepy one with the dark robe.

 **Nicole 39:** That would be Supreme Nicole.

 **Gumball** : Gee, if they're this active now, imagine what else they'd be doing in there base. I don't know about you guys, but I have a baaaaaad feeling about this.

Much later into the evening, back at the van now moved to the side of the diner, Bobert successfully cracks the files, having everyone around him to listen. Even people in town like Tim and Jeff standby to watch.

 **Bobert** : All the files have been successfully downloaded.

 **Gumball** : Awesome! Let's hear it!

 **Bobert** : …

 **Gumball** : Bob...?

 **Bobert** : I'm not certain how Walton would feel if I play the footage.

 **Walton** : Me…?

 **Nicole 39:** What's going to happen?

 **Bobert** : I shall begin by saying that the Rainbow Factory in Elmore WAS in fact a subsidiary for Spectra Corp. Though any sign of magic or natural resources were insufficient for pure rainbows.

 **Darwin** : Yep. Already got the message.

 **Bobert** : I also learned that the magic was used to produce the clones from your mother's DNA. But any mention of the template was lost.

 **Gumball** : In other words...you don't know how my Mom was cloned.

 **Bobert** : No. But I do know who is responsible thanks to an FMV.

 **Gumball** : What's that?

 **Carrie** : An old video format.

 **Gumball and Darwin:** …?

 **Carrie** : I've been around for a long time to know what that is.

 **Walton:** Bobert, is this about the part where you don't know how I'm gonna feel about something.

 **Bobert** nodding: It is. Though, it must be done. Watch.

Bobert aims up to the air to project a hologram in full high definition, as best as he can due to the old format of the footage. The video plays, booting up with a cheap production video of schematics and images of lone cloning tubes in a dark room, lit by one light for the purpose of the tape.

_A Film Production by Rainbow Factory Inc…_

**Presents…**

**Guide to Cloning**

"Hello employee, and welcome to the Spectra Corporation Training Video: Guide to Cloning! This tape will cover the basics on standard cloning technology and procedure. Don't panic. Our company of highly trained engineers and geneticists have worked tirelessly to make the process as easy as possible! And best of all, it's 100% safe!"

"First, what does our technology even look like? The specially designed Spectra Cloning Pods are these cylinder things you'll find aligned to the walls, which can be loaded with our gallery of genetic templates. For your assignment, you will be working with the Senicourt DNA."

"To gather materials for the transfer process, simply wander over to the Supply Station and select your assigned template. This will automatically bring the DNA sample over to you. Second, find an empty cloning pod, and upload the sample through our patented Gene Synthesizer. The synthesizer will in turn begin the generation process, which must be monitored in the first stages by you, the employee. Instructions depending on the settings determined by the onboard computer will be prompted accordingly. However, the average splicing must be measured at minimal capacity to avoid genetic deformity as one too many tamperings may cause disturbing results."

"Third, after the first stages of generation, periodically check on the process according to your instructions on the computer. Standard cloning takes up to one month thanks to our advanced growth simulation. Information will be uploaded onto the clone's brain automatically through our template learning system of the world, and its flaws to repair. Once the process is complete, your clone should be at the age of 4 with great intellect. Results may vary depending on the settings of the cloning process. But in case of a deformity, you may consult taubgaourebv aiohrmbvyoiaegrv _baersgvyahjvgfbapuisx_ gj…

 **Everyone** : AAAAAAW!

 **Carrie** : I was so invested!

 **Bobert** scrambling the footage: There is more.

Nicole 39 gently leans against Walton with her hand barely on his chest, rightfully disturbed yet still facing the footage. Though surprised at first, the dog man holds her hand and pats her back, equally concerned. When the footage clears, a man closely resembling Walton, though more closely related to a pit bull in a white lab coat wearing a black tie and the same pants as his son, takes a sip of his coffee at an office desk before facing the camera.

 **Zach Osseo Tape:** Begin tape. Hello employee, or, whoever is listening. I'm not sure if I'll ever release this publicly, but I trust that the Yoshidas will handle this with great care once we move to Elmore. I...wanted to take my wife's advice and document the progress of these, uh...copies. The clones in the basement. Only 10 of them are being made thus far, and it took a Hell of a lot of resources to get only one of them working. It would've cost us a fortune to make, but my home has plenty of energy to spare. (Stands up) My name is Zach Osseo. I'm the founder of Spectra Corp and the head researcher behind cloning technology.

 **Walton** barely raising his ears: ...

 **Nicole 39:** Oh no…

 **Zach Osseo Tape** : It sounds so far away to say that these clones were bred to create the ultimate society. Seeing Elmore and how the people treat each other if you're like me, or growing up, labeled as different or too out of the ordinary wasn't the only thing that crossed my mind, in fact. I don't know what biological deficiencies or deities led to these hypocritical masses being born. However, I do know that with evolution, it's possible to...fix them. Hm.

The footage fizzles again, cutting to a different log on a different day. Same office, but now Zach is missing his jacket and appears to have just settled in.

Zach Osseo Tape 2: My first disc didn't have enough space, so I'm splitting all these logs. It'll at least hide my tracks better, right? Heheh… I hadn't had a chance to talk about the actual clones, thoughtfully provided by my most valued workers, the Senicourts.

 **Darwin** : So THAT'S why they freaked out earlier.

 **Zach Osseo Tape 2:** I didn't tell them the end goal, thinking they would quit and likely tell the authorities here. Netherworld was always isolated from the rest of the world, so government benefits on my end won't cut it. Nicole, as they name her, was a really peppy one. She was already smart enough to shake my hand and greet me on the first day and wasn't afraid of us taking a blood sample. She truly is a brave girl. And while I can't be sure if it'll set in, our personal schooling program for her and her duplicates may prove successful to...instill the mindset we need her to be in for the future.

Again, the tape fizzles, then cuts to a later date. This time at evening hours with Osseo looking rough around the edges. Eyes drooped, ruffled fur, and a leaned posture against his desk.

 **Zach Osseo Tape 3:** I know I look tired. I've just been up all night worried about my Son. He doesn't know it, but he was so close to finding out about my company. Normally I tell him that I work for the Rainbow Factory under the Yoshidas and leave it at that. It and the general office building were designed to hide what we really do here. As an extreme, I've even taken to having company employees mind-wiped! ...And yet, the cracks are beginning to form. I can't say that it means we'll be exposed. But I can say that I do this solely because I know what's best for us, best for everyone. (Slowly looks closer to the camera) I understand the ramifications of my goal. It's obvious. Breeding clones of a powerful creature otherwise labeled as normal in a world full of abnormalities, just to eventually clear said abnormalities for proper evolution. I didn't intend for personal bias to slip in, but I do this too so that Walton and any other child wouldn't have to face being belittled for being too normal, or too different in today's society... People say I was too smart for the world. To that I say...yes. Perhaps I am. But it's thanks to it that I have the power to make things right..because no one else will.

The tape completely cuts off with a beep and a close from Bobert's projection. Everyone surrounding him stands in shock, speechless. Most especially Walton, who finally got to hear his father speak on a personal level indirectly. 39, horrified by what she heard, continues to lightly cling to Walton, looking back at his frozen face, then Gumball's. Gumball, more confused than any, twitches an ear and strokes his chin, same as Darwin's gesture. Tim and Jeff, meanwhile, are stunned yet still calm in spite of the whole situation.

 **Walton** : Huh… Well…that explains a lot.

 **Darwin** : So...what's all this mean for us?

 **Tim** : I'll tell ya what it isn't. It ain't exactly good news. But it sure is good that we heard it if these clones are as tough as he made 'em.

 **Carrie** : Yeah, I'm kinda surprised. Sounds to me like he meant for this to be long term evolution. Not practical genocide.

 **Nicole 39:** All this for a perfect society… Walton, I'm so sorry. I had no idea.

 **Walton** : Actually, I'm pretty good right now.

 **Nicole 39:** Huh?

 **Penny** : You're ok?

 **Walton** : His villainous monologue aside, I got to hear my ol' man basically say that he loved me. (Grins) That's more than enough to give me some closure since we rarely ever spoke. I just wish he told me before you know what happened.

 **Gumball** : Aaaaaw, dude.

 **Walton** : (Pats Gumball's back) Don't worry guys. I'll be alright.

 **Jeff Gator:** That's Walt for ya. He's got nerves of steel!

 **Tim** : Guess he still had plenty of good in him after all.

 **Carrie** : That explains who made the clones. But how the heck did your Mom not remember anything about it?

 **Darwin** : Yeah… Doc said they mind wipe their employees. Maybe they did the same for her?

 **Penny** : Could have. Then again, your grandparents knew, and they're employees… You don't think they started the fire, do you?

 **Gumball** : Why do you say that?

 **Penny** : Because they were scared to death when we brought up the company. Your grandfather even said something about the gas leak and that no one was left.

 **Nicole 39** raising a finger: I-if I may interject…

 **Gumball** : Yep?

 **Nicole 39:** This might not be that important, but the 10th batch he mentioned is missing one.

 **Darwin** : You mean like they're missing a clone at the time?

 **Nicole 39** : No, Darwin. The 9th clone has never been found since the fire. We assumed she perished with it, also likely being the reason the fire started from a faulty cloning pod.

 **Gumball:** Wait, so chances are your leader isn't her?

 **Nicole 39:** It seems so. She always envied your mother and wanted her to take her place. Perhaps to fill the gap.

 **Penny** : I'm still sensing something off with this whole story.

 **Darwin** : Yeah. Like we haven't told as many jokes in this episode. That, and...it still doesn't explain why Mom doesn't remember any of this. Especially when she's a goddess now. She could just pluck some hidden code or something and go 'Oh! That's new! I'm gonna tell my family and talk to my parents like white on rice!'

 **Gumball** : Well it doesn't matter what she is. We're gonna stop Spectra Corp and their clones! (Hastily darts to 39) U-uh...except, you of course. (Gives two thumbs up) You're a good girl. ...This is gonna be a problem, is it?

 **Nicole 39:** Of course not. (Kneels to Gumball) Not when you're my Son. Like I said. I don't agree with my sister's methods. And you've already shown me there's more to life than what Spectra and Elmore have to offer. (Faces Tim and Jeff) If people like you are this compassionate and able to thrive, then perhaps our idea of a perfect society has already happened!

 **Jeff Gator:** Hey, nothin' is perfect, but that's what makes it special, don't it?

 **Walton:** So you're fully committed to the team, huh?

 **Nicole 39:** (Sighs with relief) ...Yes.

 **Gumball, Darwin, and Walton** cheering: OooooooOOOOOOOOH!

 **Gumball** : Now we got Mom on our side! I mean, my other Mom!

 **Carrie:** Phew… Sounds cool. (Tilts head) Buuuut, we still don't know how to beat these guys. They're in Elmore and we're hours away from them.

 **Bobert** : I happen to have a suggestion. Why not summon them home?

 **Gumball** : Summon them home? Whaddya…? (Raises ears and freezes) O_O… Oh…

**End of Episode 4**


	5. The Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball and company prepare to make their assault on Spectra Corp to confront the Supreme Leader. But after close encounters with 41, who discovered their whereabouts, she warns the other clones ahead of schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer to make since I was dissatisfied with a lot of lines. Some references include cameos from Ultra Army and a canceled series involving Iris from Mega Man X4. Special thanks to MiniKoontzy on Fanfiction for helping me improve the dialogue.

The next morning at Netherworld in a walkway with bamboo on either side, Gumball and Darwin set along the vibrant path with the sun barely shining through the tall trees. Gumball has Darwin strapped to his back for him to keep resting, walking close to the damp rails and sticks.

**Darwin** : (Stretches fins) Aaaaah… That's better.

**Gumball** : Feeling good bro?

**Darwin** : Yep. Diving and getting moisture is enough for me.

**Gumball** : (Stops and leans against rail) Hm… (Rests head)

**Darwin** : You ok?

**Gumball** : (Crosses legs) Yeah, just thinking about the experience. I couldn't sleep. This adventure's been (Lifts head and rolls eyes) sooooooooooo much like the ol' days.

**Darwin** : How so?

**Gumball** : Oh, y'know. Moms coming after us, Elmore coming after us, some huge personal history, a new place we've never been to…

**Darwin** : Oh.

**Gumball** : Plus you're with me.

**Darwin** : (Blushes) Aaaaw. (Puts hands together) I'm glad to be here too man. I honestly thought you'd never let me.

**Gumball** : Really I wanted to at first, but I was just too terrified of something from (Points to the sky) out there coming (Points to the ground) here. Last time that happened, some crazy guy took Amity Park and threw it at Elmore. And I got to see Mom slaughter a bunch of cartoons.

**Darwin** cringing: ...Aaaaaaand she's still called a good guy...how?

**Gumball** : I guess, what I really should've worried about was something back home. Sure, it's no Toon War. But it's scary enough to think that I got 49 other Moms who think that killing people is for my own good.

**Darwin** dead eyed: **It is for your own good…**

**Gumball** : Huh?

**Darwin** : (Shakes head) Sorry. Memories. Guess it's a good thing you got us, right?

**Gumball** : Yeah. Totally. Heck, Walton and 39 weren't like what I thought either. Hey, think they look cute together?

FLASH! Behind the two brothers, a blue projection of some kind spawns out of nowhere, forming an unidentifiable shape. The rest of the environment glitches out from the effect, startling both young men. They brace themselves for the unknown as the projection forms the shape of a humanoid with a bulky right arm. Her long dark hair forms next, then her cat ears, tiara, and distorted two-face. She towers over Gumball and Darwin like a statue, staring down at them without posing a clear threat.

**Darwin** : WOAH…! That can't be the Supreme leader, can it?

**Gumball** : O-oh! Wait, I know this one. Aren't you that supervillain who crossed over that one time? What was it? Three years ago? You fought, (Snaps fingers) what's his name…uuuuh…(Points) Mao Mao!

**Supreme Nicole (Cyber Catra)** : My physical form is on life support from deterioration. I chose this design to project myself based on current history.

**Gumball** : Honestly, that's not helping much either. Half your face is disfigured and you got a giant righty. (Balls fists) But what're you doing sending out clones of my Mom?

**Darwin** : Yeah! Elmore didn't do anything to you!

**Supreme Nicole (Cyber Catra):** You hadn't already been told? As, I believe my commander had explained, we intend to rid the world of its many, MANY abnormalities that poisoned the natural order of life itself. The area you stand on is sublime. A place I would call home. If you stay there and let my children handle the rest, all will be well for you and your allies. Perhaps they're better off there than the fate that awaits Elmore and the rest of the world.

**Gumball** : This place is nice an' all. But I'm not letting you kill anyone! We already learned more than enough to know that you're just following orders from a dead guy.

**Supreme Nicole (Cyber Catra):** (Closes eyes and turns away) Oh believe me, I know… I know you wouldn't want that. Deep down, even the clones I've produced feel the same way. But alas, in the end, it -will- go according to plan in ways you cannot believe. (Changes to Nicole)

**Gumball** : …?

**Darwin** : Hold up, why didn't you just change into that in the first place?

**Supreme Nicole (Watterson):** It's time to let go of the past, Gumball. Embrace who you really are.

The hologram disappears, and the environment switches back to its original form. However, there is still plenty of tension when a small energy bolt strikes the strap holding Darwin on Gumball's back! He falls to the floor, face first!

**Gumball** : Darwin?!

**Darwin** getting up: I'm good. (Looks around) What was that?

**Nicole 41's Voice** : RIGHT HERE!

Gumball and Darwin get blown back from a small explosion between them, landing on the sides of the walkway! The smoke clears, revealing the clone 41 standing with her two plasma pistols in both hands. She aims one of them at Darwin while keeping the other lowered to Gumball's knee.

**Nicole 41:** Aha! I knew I'd catch ya, Gumball! You can't hide your brother's scent forever!

**Gumball** : Oh no…! It's you again! Tell me you're alone this time.

**Nicole 41:** I am. They all thought I wouldn't find you. (Removes top armor) But I knew my hunting skills would pay off! I've watched a bunch of nature documentaries to know how it works around these parts. And it sure was easy to see your cute little footprints.

**Gumball** lowering his ears: Whoops… (Puts fists up) Well you're not gonna best me! You look and sound like mom, and you're kinda scary like her, but you can't beat me like she can!

**Darwin** : That just sounds wrong.

**Gumball** : (Whines) Dude, lemme say something cool for once…

**Nicole 41 agreeing:** (Aims both pistols at GB) Yeah, that was awesome! (Shoots)

Gumball does a swift backflip over the railing to the bamboo tree behind him, grabbing hold on it with his tail like a hook to descend down to the ground beneath the wooden bridge! 41 pursues him, hopping down and almost crushing him with her heavy boots! Luckily, the boy rolled to his side before she could land on his chest! 41 shoots 4 times at the stick behind her, splitting the lengthy tree in 4 sections, grabbing and tossing each one as they fall! Gumball narrowly avoids the first 3 until the last 4th hits his left shoulder! He collapses to the forest floor while the clone removed a round device from her waist pouch. Tossing it at Gumball causes the gadget to burst a thick spider web over him! Gumball tries to free himself with his strength, but the strong substance continues to regenerate to keep him down!

**Nicole 41:** Wow! (Walks to Gumball) That's some strong puddy! (Kneels) I guess the Rainbow place's toothpaste REALLY came in handy at some point.

**Gumball** struggling: Urgh…! They make toothpaste too?!

**Nicole 41:** They use it as glue. I wouldn't try eating it if I were you. (Gets hit in the ear by a pebble) Ouch…!

**Darwin** throwing rocks: Get away from my bro!

Nicole 41 brings herself to her back, holding the ground with her hands while raising her feet to launch her boots at the bridge underneath Darwin! The fish boy quickly jumps to the side when they crash through the wood, barely clinging to the broken rails at the end. One of the fractured planks snaps the left webbing against Gumball, giving him a chance to easily free himself by rolling to the right! He shoots a blue beam out his left hand to 41, who ends up leaping over it at a huge distance!

**Nicole 41:** Woah! (Swerves from an energy beam)

The next beam Gumball shoots slices through some of the bamboo beside 41, bringing them down. The clone takes the smallest one and wields it like a bat.

**Nicole 41:** Batter up!

The next shot Gumball fires is struck right back at him, exploding in his and Darwin's faces! They're flown a huge distance into more of the bamboo trees, but end up falling down a slope into a tree branch! 41 comes down swinging her makeshift bat where Darwin is, though he's caught by Gumball in the nick of time! He leaps down onto another branch with Darwin against his chest. Hopping backwards again when 41 lands in front of him to swing.

**Darwin** : Wow… She's really nimble, isn't she?

**Gumball** : We gotta slow her down. (Lets go of Darwin) I got an idea, but I'm scared she'll bust my kneecaps.

**Darwin** : Anything's better than this. (Gets blasted off the branch) Ow!

Darwin plummets down to another tree, landing firmly on his back!

**Gumball** : Darwin!

Before Gumball could jump down to aid his brother, his tail is grabbed by 41 for her to sling him against the bark beside them!

**Nicole 41** pinning Gumball: Ah ah aaaaah! 08 told me what you did last time. (Takes out web bomb) I say we even the playing field.

Gumball uses his tail to smack the bomb out of the clone's hand! Again, she tosses him to the side, slamming him down to another limb of the tree they're on! Darwin comes out of his daze when he sees the gadget fall to his face, catching it. Both Nicole 41 and GB throw hands and kicks at each other for a few moments, blocking each blow before Gumball hops down to another branch. 41 starts shooting at him as he continues down the slope of the grass toward the large river. Darwin, meanwhile, runs down the trees like a staircase while holding the bomb. As 41 gets closer to GB, she puts her guns back in her pockets to start lunging at him with her fists and legs! Gumball barely keeps up with her speed, trying his best to back up, taking careful steps on the small stones sticking up the water.

**Nicole 41:** I'm sick of you trying to get away from us, dude! (Spin kicks)

Gumball ducks underneath the attack, at first trying to back up again but is shocked to find himself without any rock to step on!

**Nicole 41:** Everyone wants to make the world a better place for ya, but (waves hands and rolls eyes) ooooh nooooo. Think of the walking, talking inanimate objects! Even though they weren't very much a threat like the commander predicted, and I kiiiiiinda like the diversity myself…

**Gumball** : See? Even you get it. Now stop messing with them!

**Nicole 41:** Ok, ok. But what did you do with 39? (GASP) You didn't kill her, did you?!

**Gumball:** NO! Course not! She's my Mom! I mean one of several Moms! Well, you know what I'm saying. I'm saying she's with us and she's taking us to your base.

**Nicole 41** : (Eyes pop) WHAT?!

**Darwin** : Gumball, catch!

At the riverside, Darwin lobs the spider bomb after getting his brother's attention. Gumball performs a flip jump over 41, catching the bomb mid air and tossing it down at her! The device explodes, spreading a web around her connecting to the stones surrounding it!

**Nicole 41** pinned: Man… You guys're smart. Too bad you'd have to deal with Momma if that's what you're thinking…!

**Gumball** : We can handle her.

**Darwin** : We outsmarted you, we can outsmart anybody!

Gumball and Darwin give each other a hi five before exiting the riverside into the forest.

**Nicole 41** irritated: Crud…

All alone, 41 charges a blue aura around her left arm, enough to burn away at the thick webbing to free her side! Now grinning, she shoots a small ray at the rite of her, but ends up falling back first into the stream beneath her, taking her down the river!

**Nicole 41** fumbling in the stream: OoooOOOAH! (Lands on rock) OOF!

41 presses a button on her left wrist gauntlet, beginning a transmission via hologram.

**Nicole 41:** Outsmart me, aaaay? Well let's see how you get outta this one.

Elsewhere in Elmore, only a day away from being totaled by Spectra Corp's forces, each of the clones take to the streets of town, patrolling for signs of their son and his comrades. Nicole 13, monitoring all their progress from atop the Watterson's house, scans the area with her right inverted eye. Its magic allows her to see energy auras emanating from all kinds of people. Most of Elmore's residents, such as Tobias or William saluting the squads out of fear, have very little ki in them. However, some like Teri or Masami surprisingly have plenty of it.

**Nicole 13** stroking her chin: Hm… (Eye twitches) Ergh…! (Hops off roof)

Nicole 13 covers her eye as it starts to spaz uncontrollably. She lands on her feet, trying to walk toward the unaware squad only for her right view to completely black out.

**Nicole 13:** Oh no, no no…! What's going on?! I can't see!

**Teri** : Excuse me…

**Nicole 13** quickly turning to her side: Who said that?! Where're you?

**Teri** : Don't touch your eye like that. You might put germs on it.

**Nicole 13** turning to her right: Oh… You're one of those people. Thanks for the suggestion, but, I'll be fine.

**Teri** circling 13: What happened to your eye?

**Nicole 13** turning away: None of your concern.

**Teri** : Are you sure you don't need any help seeing where you're walking?

**Nicole 13:** I'm certain. Don't think you can use this as a chance to get on my good side! Orders are orders.

**Teri:** I'm not! Honest. (Smiles) I just wanna help.

**Nicole 13:** …(Surprised) Is that so…?

Commander Nicole descends to the two, hovering from the sky to land gracefully onto the sidewalk.

**Commander Nicole:** 13, what is one of the citizens doing here?

**Nicole 13:** She saw me fumble when my eye went out.

**Commander Nicole:** Your eye?

**Nicole 13** opening her right eye: Yes sir. Is it ok?

**Commander Nicole:** (Looks closer) ...All I see is darkness.

**Nicole 13:** Aaaaw, com'on boss…! I thought master said this would last forever! It's made from her magic!

**Teri** : Was she sick and maybe wasn't able to finish it?

**Nicole 13:** Sick…?!

**Commander Nicole:** You have no business asking such a silly thing, citizen. Although...she has always used that eye to observe our progress.

**Nicole 13** : She did what…?!

**Commander Nicole:** Nothing. Nothing to worry about. (Wrist vibrates)

Commander pulls out her right wrist gauntlet, receiving a transmission indicated by her beeping red button at the center of it.

**Commander Nicole:** And who could that be? (Clicks button) Yes? Ah, 41! I was wondering where… (Eyes pop out) WHO?! (Darts to left) WHAT?! (Darts to the right) WHEN?! (Darts backwards) WHERE?!

**Nicole 08** zooming in **:** WHY?!

**Nicole 13:** HOW?!

**Nicole 42** leaping across the street: WHOOSH!

**Teri** struggling to smile: Uuuuuuh...

**Commander Nicole** nervously grinning: Eheheh… What I meant to say was...there may be a minor alteration in our plan.

**Nicole 08:** Boss...you soundin' a lot like our boy.

**Commander Nicole:** That's ALSO part of the plan. (Puts hands on hips) My brilliant, totally not flawed plan.

**Nicole 13:** So...what're we supposed to-

**Commander Nicole** petrified: BACK TO BASE! (Emits flames from feet)

Commander and the rest of the clones, with the exception of 13, start to make a run for the end of the street. Commander specifically rockets into the sky, others sprint like in a race, while 08 among others start running on all fours. 13, still conflicted, faces Teri again.

**Nicole 13** : Uh… Thanks for your concern, citizen. Oh! And, uuuuh, don't forget to wash your hands and protect your...paper. (Starts running off)

**Teri** : …(Smiles and blushes)

Meanwhile, at the town hall of Netherworld, Walton and 39 are seated at the steps of the main building resembling a large library of sorts. Old like the rest of the buildings but still scenic. 39 reads a book while Walton finishes a sandwich made of two pancakes and a sausage.

**Walton** : (Swallows) Man. You finished much faster than I did.

**Nicole 39** : Well, I haven't really eaten anything since yesterday. We're trained to hold our appetites.

Walton tosses his trash at the nearest bin to his left, successfully scoring it in.

**Walton** : (Raises fists) Oooh! Two points! (Turns back to 39) You ok? You've been pretty quiet since last night.

**Nicole 39:** I just never imagined I'd be hearing what your father said about us. All my life I thought the world was this horrible place. But after meeting you and Gumball, I'm realizing I was wrong to think that.

**Walton** : I...can kinda see where you're coming from. I always saw life as boring. Never really looked at the beauty of everything. Going to Elmore was my first time seeing sheer creativity on display. But back here and with you guys, it's like...like an eye-opener to me. I never would've thought my old man had something to do with it.

**Nicole 39:** You're still not too upset about it, huh?

**Walton** : No. It's kind of a weird thing I got from here. We can read people, and I can tell Dad's not entirely crazy. He did care for me, for everybody. But for some reason his view on science went overboard.

**Nicole 39:** He implied he had trauma for being different.

**Walton** : Why not? Old times were rough. It's how you cope with it that counts. He ended up confusing Elmore for a virus it sounds. Still, if it wasn't for him, I'd have never met someone like you or Richard's kids.

The clone starts to blush. Shyly trying to hide a smile by tensing her shoulders upward while leading to the side.

**Nicole 39** blushing: Purrrrr….

**Walton:** (Cocks head) Did I say too much?

**Nicole 39** wagging her tail: You said more than enough.

Abruptly, Carrie hovers over to the two sat down, startling both of them from her jacket fading back to reality.

**Carrie** : Hey lovebirds, Gumball said he wanted to get going soon.

Back at the square of town, Gumball, Penny, and Darwin walk along the path to the diner where they have the rainbow factory van parked.

**Penny** : So what exactly are we going to do when we get there, Gumball? I don't wanna have to kill anyone.

**Gumball** : Course we're not gonna do that. Why would we?

**Darwin** : Well, for one, Elmore's hostage, we only have a day to save it, 39 already said her leader is scary, and judging by all the clones we've met thus far, they're 100% stubborn.

**Gumball** : ...That is one heavy analysis. Have you been listening to Bobert more?

**Darwin** : Yep.

**Gumball** : Well, with this plan we've got, those copies are gonna turn tail and come over here whether they want to or not! It's foolproof! (Grabs screen) I'll show you with a convenient montage!

Gumball swipes the screen to show his crude drawing of the layout of Netherworld up to Spectra Corp. Complete with its own inner map detailed by 39.

**Gumball** : Since Spectra's leader is magic-based, Carrie brewed a potion to keep us invisible again.

Carrie, with help from residents like Majora, Iris, and a psyched Mai, succeeds in making a potion in a grey pot. But it combusts into a cloud of pink smoke into the girls' faces, humoring Majora beside them.

**Majora** : Bergamo is sick today. So we'll have to use a different taste tester.

Everyone looks at Jeff and Walton outside, standing horrified and nervous.

**Jeff Gator** shaking his head: Heck no.

**Walton** : Yeah, I got a stomach ache!

**Iris** palming Walton and Jeff forward: Come here, you.

**Walton:** N-No! I'm allergic to pink!

Back on his battle plan, the van, drawn in white crayon, is pushed through the mountain pass to Spectra Corp. A 45-minute drive.

**Gumball** : First, we'll have Tim drive us to the base in a way that looks like we're just touring the village.

Like Gumball said, Tim drives the group in the van with its windows open for people in the back to see. Acting like tourists as they pass through the rough terrain and sun rays in the trees to the mountains.

**Tim** : And over to your right, you'll see where the old Spectra building used to be. Or as we call it now, the great Hellhole.

**Darwin** peeking up at the window: WOOOOW! So huge…!

**Gumball** : That sounded faker than a family friendly vlog channel.

**Nicole 39** : Son, stop teasing the goldfish.

**Walton** : Listen to your mother.

**Penny** covering her mouth: Pfft…!

**Jeff** at the passenger seat: Alright nephews, wanna take a photo?

**Gumball** : Yep (Winks) uncle.

**Carrie** : Ok, I'm pretty sure Supreme Nicole isn't THAT good at hearing.

**Nicole 39** : She isn't. We just really got in the act.

After the van stops at the side of the dirt road in view of the huge pit before the mountain, Gumball, Darwin, Carrie, Penny, 39, Bobert, and Walton hop out before Tim and Jeff. The latter two stay close to the truck with video cameras while the others go further down a safe path down the cliff made of sturdy branches and approachable slopes.

**Gumball** : After that, we'll head to the entrance according to 39 and have our potions ready. Then split up to even the odds.

Through the thick bushes deep in the ditch to the hidden building, past several ruins of old, bland offices and haunting scorched trees and vines, Nicole 39 motions her hands behind her to have everyone stop. She walks to the hidden entrance disguised as a broken brick wall, pushing one specific tile to open the door to the interior of a small narrow steel hallway to a glass lift. The rest of the team, besides Carrie of course, drink their potions and immediately turn invisible. Bobert, however, is lifted into 39's arms, appearing as though he was deactivated to be sent for dissection.

**Nicole 39:** Up this lift, there will be two paths to take. The shield generator is to the right while the cloning bays leading to my master are to the left.

**Gumball** : Sweet! This'll be over before we know it!

**Nicole 39:** It's not as easy as it sounds. Not that there's much security. But 24 is still in there. She's the head cloner after Spectra Corp and she's no fool.

**Darwin** : We'll handle her.

**Gumball** : We always do.

Gumball folds his battle plan while simultaneously walking to the huge steel corridor shaped like a bullet to the left according to his strategy.

**Darwin** : Fascinating.

**Gumball** : I know, right? Like I said. Foolproof.

**Penny** walking quietly: Don't make too much noise. We're invisible, but we can still be heard.

**Gumball** : Don't worry. 39 said there's not much security. All we gotta worry about is the scientist.

Further down the hallway, surprisingly looking very much clean compared to how Spectra Corp was described, the walls start to appear misshapen. Some of them clearly uncover pistons and robotic rods connecting them together to form a shape. With barely any lights to see where they're going, Penny's golden glow illuminates her surroundings. Facing to the right, she notices a sliding door cracked open; its well lit room shining through. Penny morphs into a purple mouse to take a peak, only sticking her head in. She slithers into a snake form, same color, to look further in the chamber with a low ceiling, quickly noticing the rows of lab tables, computers, and huge capsules aligned with the walls being pumped of a strange blue fluid to the side. Gumball and Darwin follow behind her, making sure to stay as quiet as they can when they open the door more. For a moment, Gumball pauses, having made a sound from a crack in the floor. But he continues forward, now being extra careful as he walks in the lab.

**Darwin** whispering: This is seriously giving me the creeps, guys.

**Gumball** : Starting to regret having Bobert go with team 2. (Looks at cloning pod) Hm…

**Penny** : I don't see anyone else here.

**Gumball** : Good. (Squints at pod) Just gotta find where exactly this lady's throne is so we can get this over… Hey...

**Darwin** : Huh?

**Gumball** : Is something in here?

The pods are oddly larger than Nicole's height. Bigger than 08 even. They're labeled with the term "GRUNT" on them, lacking any numbers for designation.

Elsewhere in the facility, in similar looking hallways dark and foreboding to the average visitor, group 2 nearly makes it to a more pleasing area where the halls are white with comfortable seats and computers.

**Nicole 39** carrying Bobert: Almost there. This is where we train to use computer science.

**Walton** : Nifty. That's how you learn how to fix up some stuff?

**Nicole 39** : Absolutely! But 24 and 08 are the most creative when it comes to inventing things.

**Carrie** : Think there's a chance they'll figure us out even with Bobert's acting?

**Nicole 39:** Perhaps… Still, this has to be done. And also, he's so cute when he's held. Aren't you?

**Bobert** being carried: Define 'cute.'

Far from the back of the team, away from their range of hearing, 41 peeks her head from the corner to watch 39, taking her goggles and scanning heat signatures of the invisible ones. Including Carrie.

**Nicole 41:** What're you up to, pal...?

As team 2 continues into the next room, smaller than the last full of wires and old computer equipment leaned against the walls, 39 freezes, feeling an eerily close rumble.

**Nicole 39:** ...Did you feel that?

**Carrie** : Feel what?

**Nicole 39:** That shaking.

**Walton:** …(Raises ears) O_O…! Uuuuh, 39, are you sure we're still invisible?

**Nicole 39:** Yes. Why?

**Walton** : Because I feel like something or someone knows we're here.

**Nicole 39:** That's what I was afraid you'd say. It's probably 24's work. She tends to experiment on heavy things.

Another shake happens when the group walk down to the next room while Gumball and Penny observe the huge life support systems hooked against the wall.

**Gumball** bent forward: (Wags tail) Gotta say. My 24th Mom's been overcompensating, has she?

**Penny** bent forward: That's just creepy. Why would they be cloning more soldiers if they already have enough?

Darwin, wandering towards the darkest part of the lab, stops to look at the files strewn about the work tables, documenting extracted schematics for Syndicate robots and notes for Nicole Watterson. Much of the details had been crossed out, otherwise clawed with the last page describing her as "RETRIEVE DEFECT." Before he can tell the others, he overhears a similar rumble to the one Team 2 felt. Only this time, it's accompanied by a slightly silent growl.

**Darwin** : O_O… (Slowly faces the darkness) Uh… Gumball. Penny.

**Penny** facing Darwin: Huh...? (Hovers to Darwin)

Penny shines her glow from her hand in the darkness, instantly horrifying both she and Darwin when they see hundreds of glowing red eyes and the shadowy figure of a strange creature larger than the two of them!

**Monsters** : ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

**Penny and Darwin** bolting back to Gumball: AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Out come several pink, fuzzy creatures stacked and climbing atop each other like a swarm! They each resemble a familiar large rabbit, only more savage clawing into the room while shouting! Gumball proceeds to shoot repeatedly at the swarm, starting with rapid shots from one palm to both, but not much seems to stop them! Penny transforms into an orange dragon to breathe a huge wave of fire, yet the monsters keep crawling through it and putting it out with their bodies! Next to the trio, the other pods labeled "GRUNT" are smashed open, releasing more of the creatures who grab onto Penny by the tail and neck! Penny quickly transforms into a squirrel to break free, then hops next to Gumball and Darwin who stand against each other. One good look at the pack, now surrounding them, Gumball notices the similarities between them and his father.

**Gumball** : D...Dad…?!

**Darwin** : As if one wasn't enough…!

One of the creatures gets closer to the trio, but is suddenly shot by a thick yellow beam of light! It shifts his head over to his left from impact. Surprised, Gumball looks behind himself to see where the beam began, shocked when Nicole 24, the scientist clone, comes walking in with a lengthy energy cannon, plugged in by a thick cable leading into the floors.

**Nicole 24** aiming: Step aside.

24 shoots again at more of the evil duplicates, prompting them to vacate in separate swarms from the back of the room out the exit in the dark to the side entrance, busting through the walls!

**Nicole 24:** (Lowers gun to Gumball) Phew…! Apologies for the mess, you three. I hadn't had enough time to test my prototype deterrent mount. You may refer to me as Professor Glados Breen.

**Penny** : Oh, you gave yourself a name?

**Glados** : Of course. It was my way of introducing myself to the locals in town.

**Gumball** backing up: Ooooh, ok. Ok. Could you, like, explain what those were and, uh, aim that thing away from my face?

**Glados:** (Raises gun) Those were the prototypes for the grunts of our army. Behind our regular clones, of course. I notice your brother had seen me in town earlier.

**Darwin** : (Steps from behind Gumball) Yeah. You were at a waterfall.

**Glados:** Yes. To gather a pure water sample for the cloning pods. And what better place than Netherworld?

**Gumball** : Aaaaaaalright. Well, thanks for saving us, but, what's going on here?

**Darwin** : Yeah, why'd you make clones of Mr. Dad?

**Glados:** My job was to ensure that their birthing process was stable when the Supreme Leader commissioned an accelerated generation period to populate Elmore once the city had been leveled. Of course, pumping them out so soon would result in an otherwise feral creature being created. Hmmmm…

**Penny** : But, how'd you get Mr. Watterson's DNA?

**Glados:** Commander retrieved a sample for me only 2 nights ago.

**Gumball** : Two nights…? _Is that what I was feeling when we left the factory...?_ How do we stop these guys?

**Glados:** You cannot stop them through conventional means. Only cure them of their minds. Supreme Nicole controls all the clones in the facility based on your father's data. (Leans against gun mount) Which is a cute way of saying she's mind controlling them cause they're too stupid to resist.

**Darwin** : Eh. Not really insulting by now. Just fact.

**Gumball** : Yep.

**Glados:** Confronting the Supreme Leader would loosen their feral side to make them docile. However, there is no guarantee that she would even entertain the notion. If she has released the clones so soon, then that means she has foreseen how this invasion is going to end...

**Gumball** : Why're you helping us though?

**Glados:** Because if our master is willing to make such abominations in the name of evolution, an entertaining display of hypocrisy I must say, then it is imperative to stop her before she becomes a danger to the planet, and her empire. (Points to the right exit) Head through the next 4 cloning bays. There, you'll find the entrance to her throne dimension.

**Gumball** : Alright then. Let's- Wait, what?

**Darwin** : What about you?

**Glados** : I must remain here to protect the last batch of Nicole clones. (Taps foot twice) Their pods are tucked under the floors. And the grunts are already capable of breaking into this facility's power supply. Hmmm… (Takes gun up)

**Gumball** : Whaaaaat? But you'll get wrecked! You saw how many there were!

**Penny** : You go then. I'll stay here and help.

**Gumball** : Really? (Scratches back of head) I-I mean, not saying you can't fend for yourself and whatnot….but... you know…?

**Penny** : We've fought in a war together, Gumball. Has there ever been a moment where I couldn't?

While Glados/24 is facing the other direction, Gumball grabs Penny by the arms and kisses her as fast as he can; the two embracing each other for a few long seconds. However, Gumball lets go with one hand to give Darwin a backwards hi-five.

**Gumball** letting go: Be safe, Penny.

Gumball walks off with Darwin to the other end of the lab where the doors lead into the next cloning bays labeled "Station 12." Penny, turned a hot pink, blushes and feels her face, not noticing Glados starting right at her after prepping her weapon.

**Glados** : (Winks) Don't think I didn't see that, young one.

Elsewhere, now in the tall, cylinder-shaped shield room full of monitors and round generators, Team 2 finally make it to the control terminal under the screen with Shield Power at 100%.

**Nicole 39:** This is it everyone.

**Walton** : Huh. Easier than I thought. You know how to turn it off?

**Nicole 39:** No. Only 24, 08, and 29 do. I've never had to touch the generator. That's why I brought Bobert here.

**Bobert** : (Loads bar on eye screen) I am remotely scanning the shield systems. This could take a few moments.

**Carrie** : Awesome! Don't know what I was afraid of.

**Walton** : Neither do I. Felt rumbles, but nothing happened. (Stretches and walks to the control panel) Welp, while Bob's doing his stuff, maybe we can find GB and co. on the cams, and- (Gets shot in the back by red energy beam) GEAH!

Walton slams face first into the panel and flops onto his side on the floor with a hard landing!

**Nicole 39 and Carrie:** WALTON?!

39 runs over to Walton, examining his burnt shirt and exposed back. Carrie, on the other hand, gasps when she and the group are cornered by an even more armored Nicole 08, wearing missile launchers, treads, and machine turret mounts, next to her battalion of clones aiming their weapons and energy balls at them!

**Nicole 08:** There you are, little varmints! And ya got our buddy wit'chu!

**Bobert** : Unable to comply. Continuing hack.

**Nicole 21:** CONTINUING HACK?!

**Nicole 36:** What're you doing?!

**Carrie** : Trying to get your attention, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore, huh?

**Nicole 39:** How did you know we were here?

**Nicole 08:** 41 told us you were comin'. Smart gal. Boss is out lookin' for our boy while we came to get'cha back. You ain't hurt, are ya? I'll take care o' these looney toons for ya!

**Nicole 39:** (Raising a hand) N-no! STOP! They're not evil!

**All the clones** : HUH…?!

**Nicole 45:**...Wut…?

**Nicole 08** : 39, honey, my main gal, what in tarnation has gotten into you? You know we gotta take out the crazy folk the big boss wants gone, especially them.

**Nicole 39:** Yes, but they're not a threat. Really! They've befriended me in Netherworld and showed me things other than our mission. They've given me a life! We really don't have to kill anyone.

**Nicole 08:** I ain't really gettin' what yer sayin', bud. All I'm hearin' is they did somethin' to ya.

**Nicole 46:** Totally! Although, I do like that sweater you got on.

**Carrie** : 39, it's not working. They're not understanding you.

**Nicole 39:** (Slouches onto Walton) Ooooh, it's in our bloodline to be a bit stubborn.

**All the clones:** HEY!

**Nicole 39:** Ok. Let's put it this way. I, uh, fell unconscious earlier and they nursed me back to health? They weren't threatening, not cause Gumball was there, but because they genuinely cared for me. Especially Walton. He cared for me just as much as his father cared for us.

**Nicole 08:** His father? ...Don't tell me this dude's Osseo's son.

**Nicole 39:** Yes. And we wouldn't have known he's the one who made us if we didn't find those files at the factory. Walton's just like us. Osseo says he wants it so that we don't have to suffer what he did. He refused to let his son go someplace like Elmore, but, he's ok. In fact, he's trying to save them. If he can look past or embrace the weirdness, then...why can't we?

08 and the other clones continue to aim at the helpless group, but their hands are visibly shaking. 08 especially seems to be having trouble processing everything, lowering her weapons while looking at 39. Before they can make a decision, the floor suddenly cracks, sprouting dust from the creases!

**Nicole 08:** What the…?!

CRASH as the floors collapse in on themselves around 08 and some of the other troopers!Through the walls and the rubble, several of the Richard Grunts claw their way into the chamber, taking the generators with them! Immediately, the clones start firing at the monsters, who continue to swarm around them atop each other! Nicole 08 takes her turret mounts and fires rapidly at the creatures coming around her, shooting two of her backpack rockets around herself! Walton, barely able to function, groans in pain.

**Walton** : Uuuugh…

**Nicole 39:** Walton, hang on!

One of the grunts slams in front of Team 2, startling Carrie enough that she overshadows Walton without a second thought, springing him into the air to deliver a devastating drop kick! The monster lands flat on its chin; ears flopped down on its eyes.

**Surprised 39 and Bobert:** O_O…?

**Walton (Carrie):** So I've been taking karate lessons. (Taps chest) I'm just shocked this guy has the strength for it.

**Nicole 08** bashing into a monster: URGH! (Shoves treads into a creature's face) The heck are these things?!

**Nicole 39:** Did 24 make these?!

**Bobert:** They appear to be deformed copies of Richard Watterson.

**Walton (Carrie):** (Punches grunt away) Well, duuuuuuh! Can you find out how many of them there are?

**Bobert:** I am scanning approximately 200!

The Richard clones smash through waves of the Nicole clones trying to blast and brawl against them. Though they put up a fair fight, showing just how well they were trained using the rubble as barricades and attacking with extremely fast action, their opposites excel in endurance, able to take incredible damage; aside from those inflicted by 08, who's using all her weaponry like a living tank. In the farther sections of the base, more of the evil duplicates start popping through the ceiling and floors as Gumball and Darwin dash their way through the tight corridors!

**Darwin** hopping over a clone's arm: WAGH! I sure hope we're getting closer!

**Gumball** : I think there's an open space up ahead!

Eventually, the two make it past the crowded halls into a wide arena where the building's columns show the vast skies and mountains on a sunny day. Surrounding them is a pit to the lower levels, and the other side where the large entrance to the Supreme Leader is sat. An ominous looking door almost as tall as the walls with a distinct black and white Spectra Corp symbol on it, resembling a halo. To keep the other clones from following them, Gumball shoots down the bridge to the arena, blowing it to pieces!

**Gumball** : There. (Grins) Let's see them try and make it past that!

**Darwin** facing up to the ceiling: Actually dude...we've got someone else to worry about…

Gumball turns and looks near Darwin's direction, equally getting stunned. Commander Nicole comes descending from the ceiling with an extremely unsettling scowl on her face. Her pupils, now red, beam down at them in disapproval.

**Commander Nicole** descending **:** It seems I've been too kind to you after all. Your pathetic excuse for a father, the shapeshifter, dead girl, and most especially the goldfish beside you have officially gotten on my last nerve. Most importantly, you still cannot see the beauty of our mission. Why we do what we must to make the world beautiful without the (Charges energy balls underfoot) scum infecting it!

Commander shoots a beam underneath her soles to the floor in front of Darwin, bringing him down to his back against Gumball's legs!

**Commander Nicole** landing: If my plans thus far could not turn you, perhaps this shall.

She swipes her left hand to her upper right, slashing forward to release a purple energy wave at the duo! However, it ends up blowing Darwin specifically away from reach, launching him into the air behind Gumball towards the open columns!

**Gumball** : NO!

**Darwin** falling: AAAH!

Darwin falls outside the building, but suddenly lands on an invisible object, looking through it to the forest far below. Very soon, the cloaking mechanisms of the base close down, revealing the steel of the massive facility. Built with a huge Spectra symbol at the center of it. From a distance at the mountains, Tim and Jeff are stuck in awe from the sight, swiftly hopping back in their van.

**Gumball** running to the columns: DARWIN! (Is grabbed by the arm)

**Commander Nicole** holding Gumball: You're done with him! (Tosses Gumball across the floor)

Gumball slides down to the other end of the circle! He tries looking for Darwin, getting distracted by the commander taking flight. Again, under her feet, she creates two energy spheres that fall to the floor, seeking Gumball like bowling balls. He shoots one of them down, however it explodes and the other combusts near him! He tumbles over with a small flame on his sweatpants, putting it out when he rolls over. While he's on his back, Commander comes back down, about to stomp down on him when Gumball rolls to the side again. He ignites a wave of fires like a ring around himself to keep his motherly copy away, but Commander easily kicks through the flames into Gumball's chest! He's sent hurtling to the very edge of the arena, grabbing onto the edge with both hands to boost himself back up. Commander hovers backwards and upward, spawning energy disks that circle around the young man as he runs. Outside, Darwin barely manages to get back inside from the edge of the chamber, holding onto the bottom of the columns.

**Darwin** : (Lands on his back) Phew…! Gumball…! (Gets up and prepares to sprint) Gumball, I'm ok! (Almost gets shot) WOAH!

Nicole 41 comes swinging in from an upper floor to the fish, landing flat on her feet, aiming both guns at him.

**Nicole 41:** AHA! Thought you could get away from me, did ya? You're not goin' anywhere!

As soon as 41 finishes, the back door breaks down, releasing a wave of the creatures trying their best to get to the arena!

**Nicole 41** facing the monsters: ...Scratch that. (Faces Darwin) New plan. Stand back!

41 removes two charges from her back pockets, pressing the buttons to activate them. She tosses them at the horde coming their way, exploding the floor to bring them down into the pit!

**Nicole 41** giving Darwin a blaster: I hope you're old enough for firearms. (Shoots at clones) What the heck are these things?! And why do they look like your pop?!

**Darwin** : (Shoots at clones) Your boss wants to send them all over the world to kill everyone and repopulate!

**Nicole 41:** Kill everyone? What about us?!

**Darwin** : They're gonna kill you too!

**Nicole 41** frozen: …! (Faces the arena)

Gumball backflips over one of the energy disks and catches another with his hand, which burns his palm! He swings it back at the commander, who simply comes back down into a titanic stomp that blows him onto his back! The last two plasma disks come back to Commander Nicole for her to hold with her palms, not hurting her, slamming them by the edge next to Gumball's sides!

**Commander Nicole:** I've given up trying to talk, but you know you will have to submit, even we have to peer into that thick skull of yours to make you see the beauty of our empire!

Two shots come out of nowhere and strike the commander's shoulder guards holding her cape in place! As her cloak comes off, revealing a similar suit to the regular clones, she immediately twists over to 41 next to Darwin; both aiming squarely at her!

**Nicole 41** : (Points to the Richard clones) Does THAT look beautiful to you?!

**Commander Nicole:** …?! (Turns to the entrance)

On the other side of the room, the monster copies continue to try and get to the arena platform, climbing over each other into a makeshift bridge, clawing into the floors! Humorously, they keep falling down while others stomp their feet in irritation! Seeing the characters, the commander's initial rage starts to sink into horror, appearing rather pitiful compared to 41's reaction.

**Commander Nicole** : ...Who...who are they? What's the meaning of this, 41?

**Nicole 41:** Our master plans on killing everyone on Earth with this army of Richards!

**Darwin:** And that includes you!

Gumball carefully slides away from the discs while the commander is still watching the Richard duplicates break in.

**Commander Nicole** shaking and sweating: ...I...why, I… But… (Looks at 41) That's not according to plan. (Looks at Gumball) W-we're supposed to… We're… Uh...

**Gumball** : You sound like Darwin does when he tries public speaking.

**Commander Nicole** : Why would my master deviate from her intended goal?!

**Gumball** : She isn't. It's a change of plans. She's trying to fit more in line with what Osseo had in mind. Which I guess, to her, equals mass genocide, but immediate. Osseo's was a more long-term thing, apparently.

**Darwin** : Sounds like you were just buying her some time.

**Commander Nicole** : But, how?! I could've bombshelled Elmore by now. We could've won already! (Tugs ears) I don't understand! (Collapses and holds arms) I don't get it… I don't get it! (Shakes) I don't get it!

**Nicole 41:** …Wow. Talk about a mental breakdown.

**Gumball** patting commander's back: Hey, chill out. We'll talk to your leader about this. Er, we'll try, anyway.

**Commander Nicole** : You can't! She's wholly committed to her job. If you couldn't convince me until now, you can't convince her in the slightest. You and Darwin will get axed!

**Darwin** smiling: Hey, you said my name!

**Gumball** : That doesn't really make much sense. Why would she wanna kill the dude she's been trying to find this whole time?

**Commander Nicole** : Not in that way…

**Gumball** : …?

All of a sudden, the floor panel under Gumball pops up, boosting him across the back of the arena to the entrance to the throne room!

**Gumball** falling: GAH! (Lands and fumbles) Oof!

**Darwin** : Gumball…?!

**Commander Nicole** reaching out: NO…!

The doors to the dark throne room open as the floor Gumball fell on slowly slide him in and rise to prevent him from going back.

**Gumball** looking ahead: Uh-oh… Guess she couldn't wait anymore, could she?

**Nicole 41:** Stay sharp, dude! We'll come for you!

The doors shut behind Gumball, leaving the others on the arena platform alone to fend for themselves against the still determined Richard clones. They're nearly close to breaking in. 41 preps herself, putting on her goggles and aiming her pistol, Commander continues to shake in a fetal position on the floor, and Darwin looks at the door to Supreme Nicole's throne hall, shaking his fins…

**End of Episode 5**


	6. The Clone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball confronts the Supreme Leader only to learn a terrifying truth about how his mother was cloned.

Still afternoon, in the confines of a now exposed facility thought to be long gone, tall enough to be seen at mountain height, the Gumball, alone in a dark corridor larger than life, can do nothing but continue forward to nowhere. The more he walks, let alone runs, what little lights the hallway had dim down until he's completely consumed by blackness. As an alternative, he lights a ball of blue ki in his hands, still going along the path he entered in. Eventually, for what felt like an eternity, Gumball notices a small light at the long tunnel. Running deeper into the chasm takes him to a wide altar of sorts, dark in color, barely haven't much architecture aside from incredibly tall pillars scattered in the room and hazey walls displaying a plethora of character designs and footage. From the villainous Cyber Catra engaging with Hedgehog, to the Toon Goddess bombarding the Forgotten Society, even Orangusnake announcing his takeover to Toon City. Gumball stops to take a closer look, finding their descriptions on the monitors next to the footage to be most informal, vaguely describing their attributes other than outward appearance and brief history.

 **Deep, Strained Voice:** Magnificent, aren't they?

Startled, Gumball looks to his left where the rest of the altar ends, shrouded by fog and cables stretching through the floors and columns to the darkness. To him, the voice calling him sounded almost like his mother's but deeper; more gravely than 13's and more menacing than the commander's. He quietly walks toward the mists, occasionally shifting to other directions when 3 odd, dark, lengthy feline figures start to emerge.

 **Deep, Strained Voice:** For years, I had observed the universe through the lens of your mother. Studying… Waiting for the day you would arrive.

The fog starts to breeze around Gumball, revealing the front of the room where the cables end, connected to a large, angular chair next to life support. The slim, more distinct clones, purple and dark, circle around the neko at a distance near the walls, drawing red hot blades in an abnormal shape. They direct their attention to their master, sat at the strange seat in a dark robe barely exposing whatever's left of her torso turned into infinite space. She meets Gumball's height, glaring at him with her red eyes; careful not to totally scare him from her wrinkles and dark color scheme.

 **Supreme Nicole:** Welcome, my byproduct.

 **Gumball** : ...Well...this isn't creepy at all.

 **Supreme Nicole:** It seems you are already aware of my secondary plan to eliminate these genetic deformities you so graciously admire. Of course, with the data of your father available to us, it's expected of them to be rather...feral. A small price to pay for the betterment of society.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, it's (Rolls eyes) _reeeeeeeally_ turning out well for your buddies. They love 'em to death!

 **Supreme Nicole:** It is of no concern if they are destroyed here. Only that the end goal is met. Yet so far...I see that they are incapable of achieving it. Not without a proper reminder.

 **Gumball** : You're gonna get rid of your own sisters for this?!

 **Supreme Nicole:** If they cannot prove their worth. If they let my new clones overtake them as the flames did to Osseo, then they shall be replaced. And the mission shall be complete.

 **Gumball:** _...Shoot...She's making it hard for me to come up with any quips…!_ I won't let you do this!

 **Supreme Nicole:** I know you won't. It's in your nature. You've proven it with your mother while she took the form of a true God. It takes more to change your mind than mere physical blows and hostages. (Leans forward) Elmore may be free for now...but not for long once the gates of Hell open to take them whole.

In the opposite confines of the facility, within the ruined control room of the shields transformed into a battleground, several of the 49 Nicole clones fight their way through the hordes of Richards clawing their way inside! 08 uses her gatling guns to blast into them, pushing them back yet hardly even denting much of them. Likewise, Walton, overshadowed by Carrie, deals incredible punches and kicks into the copies yet can't seem to stop the numbers from flooding in. It's only until Bobert, with his dual laser cannons, aims at the floor bordering everyone in the generator room and the entrance and blasts open a huge gap between them! The Richard copies start falling in! Some even grabbing onto the ledges before being picked off by the Nicoles.

 **Nicole 08** backing and shooting: Man! These sure're some tough rabbits!

 **Walton (Carrie):** I don't get why they're attacking you guys if you're supposed to be on their side.

 **Nicole 39:** If there's one thing I've learned from all this, it's that our leader does not value our lives in a way that we thought. Only that we complete our objective.

 **Nicole 13:** So, what're we supposed to do now?

Suddenly, the walls near the Richard clones begin to separate. Behind them, the sunlight beams in, alerting them to walk towards it in perfect view of the outside world. The many duplicates grow more excited as they let out a cheerful howl and charge forward, making huge descents into the open from extreme heights to the surface of the barren ruins!

 **Nicole 39:** ...We have to stop her.

As the mass wave of rabbit grunts rampage toward the mountains, wherein the entrance to Netherworld lies, the roads along the cliff sides are crowded by citizens from the land, coming in with pitchforks, guns, tasers, including ki blasts. From the front, Tim raises his fist while holding a small pistol in the other hand.

 **Tim:** This is it! They come to us, we come to them!

 **Jeff Gator:** You heard the man! CHARGE!

Behind the civilians, 8 different ki blasts larger than much of the vehicles parked beside them shoot up to the sky like hail fire! They come down on the front of the large army, knocking them into the air while the rest of them continue to their targets! Tim, among a few others with weapons, aims and fires at the clones from a distance, picking off some yet still not killing them.

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the Supreme Leader's throne room, 41 tries her hardest to bust the door down with her hand to hand attacks and precise bolts from her guns or energy balls. No luck. She starts to sweat from constantly beating a practical wall down. Darwin, on the other hand, comforts Commander Nicole, who's still in a fetal position shaking and mortified from the rabbit grunts.

 **Darwin** : Still can't get that door down?

 **Nicole 41:** No dice. I've tried everything. I've tried prying the doors to the side. I've set charges to blow a hole in it. I've even started beating it to death! Still nothing.

 **Commander Nicole** shaking: You're too late. Gumball is doomed…

 **Darwin** : Hey, don't say that! There's gotta be some way we can get in. Maybe Glados knows.

 **Nicole 41:** Who…? Oooh, wait. You mean 24! If anyone knows how to reach the big boss, it's her! She's visited more times than even the commander! That is if she hadn't been mauled already…

 **Darwin** : Mom...er...Commander, is there another way to the lab?

 **Commander Nicole** : N-no. Not with those monsters there.

 **Darwin** : Well…maybe you can just call her.

 **Nicole 41** pressing her wrist button: I've got it.

In the long, eerily quiet laboratory of the Spectra building, Penny, in preparation for an assault, sticks close to Glados eyeing the doors. Glados takes a look at the cloning pods under the floors, making sure to close the hatches after careful observation. Strangely, one of the pods for the rabbit grunts hadn't been opened yet. The scientist pays it no mind for now. Instead focusing on getting her ray gun set for attack.

 **Glados** : Keep your focus on the main door, young one. The access points of the building had been closed off to lead the clones to the outside. Many of them are still here with us.

Abruptly, Glados gets a ding on her wrist watch. Pressing it, she pulls up a hologram with only a line speaking for 41 on the other end. When she finishes, the transmission shuts off and Glados' ears droop.

 **Glados** : No…

 **Penny** : What's wrong?

 **Glados** : Gumball has been taken to Supreme Nicole's throne dimension. He will have to face against her and her 3 guardians. And we'll need all the strength we can muster to get inside.

 **Penny** : You mean there's people other than the clones who're much stronger than this?

 **Glados** : Much more...familiar, since you've met their original before.

 **Penny** : …?

Penny is redirected back to the doorway when it begins to break down! 4 of the Richards burst in, slamming their fists into the metal floors, giving Penny a chance to transform and breathe fire on the surface! It burns the clones' feet and hands, causing them to hop on their toes to leap to the shapeshifter. Though their dog pile seems successful, Penny merely slithers under them as a snake toward Glados, who launches another beam at the monsters struggling to recover. Behind the scientist, the pod containing an extra creature cracks as the monsters get closer despite the shock of the laser! Penny tries breathing fire again, now as a small dragon to keep three of the intruders trapped. But the fourth one manages to smack the laser cannon out of Glados' hands!

 **Dragon Penny** : GLADOS!

Before the clone can bite down on Nicole 24, another rabbit's hand grabs it's counterpart's buck tooth, lobbing him into the other copies with such force that it immediately knocks them out! Surprised, Glados rotates to the Richard behind her having escaped its capsule, glaring down at her with flames in its eyes. For once in her life, the scientist is incredibly nervous, afraid for even Penny to try and attack and risk burning her in the process, when suddenly, the creature brings Glados forward to embrace her. It locks its big lips with her's, shaking her lightly as though loving. Confused, Penny lowers her guard, only transforming into a purple wolf.

 **Wolf Penny** : …?

 **Richard** : Nicole! Boy, am I glad to see you! What happened?!

 **Glados** stunned: O_O...

 **Penny** : M-mr. Watterson…?

 **Richard** : The one and only! Seriously. Did something go wrong, or am I dreaming? (Looks at Glados) I was at the hospital when I saw you and then, CLICK! All the lights went out and now I'm here.

 **Glados** : Mr. Watterson, I'm flattered, but now is not the time to explain. We need your assistance with something…heavy.

 **Richard** : Oh I know what you mean. Where's the bed?

 **Glados** shaking her head: No, not like that. (Whispers) _And besides, I have tons of you to dissect already._ Kindly follow me. (Walks off)

 **Richard:** Wow! (Looks at Penny) My wife's changed her voice again. Guess she was tired of letting her British slip in.

 **Glados** a distance away: Come along, Richard! We don't have all day!

Back in the throne room, footage of the chaos outside between the chaotic forces of Spectra Corp and the citizens of Netherworld, now having to fend with the many copies of Nicole, is displayed around Gumball and the Supreme Leader.

 **Gumball** : Those clones of my dad aren't the brightest, y'know. You won't have anyone left to serve you but some brainless drones! No offense to my ol' man though.

 **Supreme Nicole:** Only if I allow them to be. These clones, even the ones you see here, are all controlled by me. All except the ones sharing my likeness. By the time my new children complete their mission, I will give them some freedom.

The 3 other troopers surrounding Gumball step forward from the shadows, showing off their full attire. They're tall felines like him, but two are purple with blonde hair while the other is dark. Brown with brighter hair. They wear bandages over their torsos from their breasts to their stomachs and have on similar pants to Gumball. Their yellow eyes glow through the shades as they approach the young man further, instantly giving him flashbacks to an earlier battle where he witnessed Destiny Child completely distort reality in one blow.

 **Gumball** : Bimm…?!

 **Supreme Nicole:** Of course, without the original's DNA, I had to make do with mere visuals and a general understanding of her history. Thanks to all the technology left from what you refer to as the Toon Wars, I was able to observe the progress of the Toonverse and its key figures. I've always admired her and my offspring's work. Their struggles…their triumphs… And most especially, their strengths. Such flawless beings like you and those two will be the ones to populate the world once my grunts exterminate its abnormalities.

 **Gumball:** I don't really care about your obsession with other cartoons. I just wanna know how the heck my mom got cloned. Why doesn't she remember anything, and how'd you get like this?

For a moment, Supreme Nicole pauses, barely lifting her eyebrows in surprise.

 **Supreme Nicole:** Son, I'm afraid you're mistaken. (Squints) I'm not her clone.

 **Gumball** : …What?

…

Decades prior, the young Senicourts, seeming happier and confident compared to later years, arrive at their job at the Rainbow Factory subsidiary for Spectra Corp on "Bring your Daughter to Work Day." Between them is Nicole in a white gi, no older than 9, shyly trotting along to the interior of the main building where people like those common in Netherworld are conversing and eating with their children. Before they can take a seat at their workspace, a much cleaner-looking cubicle, Dr. Osseo greets them, taking notice of Nicole. Days later, she is being taught in a white room by a lizard woman and a frog about science and different types of people. From anthropomorphic creatures of nature to lifelike objects wandering the streets. A year later, the child watches the first 3 clones being generated in large tubes in a dark room. She smiles next to Osseo, who pats her back with a grin.

 **Supreme Nicole** : Many moons ago, Osseo felt that I was a suitable candidate for the cloning project, and requested that my parents allow me to participate. They promised me a better education, fun and exciting opportunities, as well as a new perspective. Osseo told me everything about his mission and how I could prevent a flawed evolution. But when the first batch was bred, a fire erupted. 09's cloning capsule was faulty from a broken power inhibitor.

In one of the cloning chambers, only containing a lone capsule with a yet to be awoken feline toddler, the pipes connected to it start to crack and burst open, spilling its contents all over the floors. Flames begin to erupt around it when the pod beeps and flashes, prompting nearby scientists to try and stop it. The static from the outside electrocutes them, letting the fires consume the workers! Very soon, the parents of Nicole break down the doors in a hurry, searching for their daughter but instead finding the pod with the baby still unharmed inside.

 **Supreme Nicole:** My parents were able to save the clone in time before the fires could consume her. While I and the rest of my copies rested soundly in the basement facility, the many workers who dedicated themselves to our end goal...were lost.

The flames and gargantuan explosions at the main Spectra facility rise into the skies, much to the younger Tim the Tortoise's horror at the mountainside. All night, fire crews and locals try to dig up what they could of the old company. Mr. Yoshida, yet to become CEO of the rest of the franchise, discovers a safe with Osseo's name on it. He considers giving it to Walton and his mother, a husky in a cop suit. However, her visible grief looking away from the metal case prompts the man to put it in with the rest of the salvage, failing to notice the contents spilling out when it's sat on the floor of the cargo van.

 **Supreme Nicole** : Despite their efforts, no one could find any sign of our base deep under the surface. In a way, it saved our lives. We would remain there with automated instructions from then on. My loved ones believed I was long gone after the first explosion and had to find sort of a…replacement, to continue where they left off in raising their child. And what better way to do that than taking her own replica?

The Senicourts hop back in their van with their child strapped in the back, wearing the same gi their previous offspring wore. Smiling exactly the same as her yet failing to insight a reaction from her parents. Instead hearing her father angrily put his fists on the dashboard and landing his forehead on the steering wheel.

...

 **Supreme Nicole:** Do you understand my wording, child? Your mother is not the template who modeled these clones. She was a lost clone of the template. You are her byproduct.

Speechless, Gumball does nothing but stare, not reacting beyond a look of total conflict. On one hand, this answers his earlier questions about his mother. However, this sets off a series of more of them. Was she somewhat aware of all this? Was her turn to the Toon Goddess predetermined by Spectra Corp? And if so, were her dreams of an empire where HE rules over all entirely fabricated by Osseo?

 **Gumball:** …Then…why was she so strong?

 **Supreme Nicole:** Because she was defective. Unlike my other replicants, her flaw was that she was never fully repressed. The magic in Netherworld was what gave them the potential needed to match up to me, if need be. Each capsule was given an inhibitor to keep them from exceeding my level. Such was the case with 09's capsule before it exploded.

 **Gumball:** …

 **Supreme Nicole:** Like your mother, I have trained long in advance before my cloning to unlock my inner ki and dive into the realm of sorcery. But I had to hone it. Fortunately, Spectra Corp were decades ahead of the curve to leave me with the instructions needed to learn how. Unfortunately, as you can see…

The original Nicole uncloaks herself only enough Gumball sees the rest of her torso, showing off nothing but stars, distant planets and nebulas like a living cosmic entity.

 **Supreme Nicole:** It won't be long before my achievements completely overtake me. That is why I need you here. My copy has taught you well in the ways of a God like her. Now, it is time for you and your worthy relatives to take your rightful place as the ones who will set about fulfilling the doctor's vision.

 **Gumball:** No…(Shakes head) No. I'll never do that… NEVER! No matter what you say, you're not gonna get me to kill anyone. Not even you!

 **Supreme Nicole:** You pretend as though I am unaware. It is not a matter of choice. (Lifts finger) It is a matter of fact.

The darker Bimm clone quietly comes up from behind Gumball, lightly pushing him forward. With a tap on his forehead, he is immediately entranced, turning his eyes pitch black. His thoughts circle back to past moments in his life, including his meeting with the Toon Force, him witnessing Nicole battle Yuki Yoshida, and the day he met Penny. As the darkness clouds his vision, tiny, beady red eyes stare Gumball down, slowly putting on a wide, twisted smile.

**Other Gumball:** _**It's time…** _

At the entrance of the throne hall, Richard, along with Penny assuming his shape, pushes both ends of the sliding metal doors open, only enough that Darwin and Bobert are able to fit through. Bobert rockets Darwin down the long corridor before the door starts to shut itself by force. Sensing the intruders, Supreme Nicole lets go of Gumball's forehead, knocking him onto his back. The guards surround him having their blades aimed for his body while their master aims for the front door. Out of nowhere, the hallway manipulates itself to boost the two into the main room where the original Nicole proceeds to blow a storm of lightning toward them! In the nick of time, Gumball, somehow brushing past the Bimm clones, takes the shot for his friends in the back!

 **Darwin** : GUMBALL!

 **Supreme Nicole:** So you CAN tap into your potential. (Crosses legs) Perhaps forcing it out myself was unnecessary after all. And it would seem that my personal dimension is not as secure as I thought. Is it?

 **Bobert:** On a scale of 1 to 10, how injured are you?

 **Gumball** knelt over: Urgh… 8.5. Does that count?

 **Darwin** : Don't worry, dude. (Faces Supreme Nicole) We'll take her on to- (Eyes pop out) Woah! Didn't think anyone could look worse than Ms. Simian!

 **Gumball** : You can't beat her… Especially not her guards. They're clones of the strongest fighter in the universe besides Mom. Who, it turns out, is also a clone…

 **Darwin** : Well it doesn't matter how creepy they look. We can still… (Circles back to Gumball) Wait, what?!

 **Supreme Nicole:** As much as I would love to explain the story again, it is only for Zach here. Not his pet and the Apple knockoff.

 **Darwin** : (Turning red) Pet…?

 **Bobert:** (Eyes turn red) Apple knockoff?! (Aims dual cannons and fires)

The laser blast from Bobert's guns explode on contact with the end of the room, shielded by a force field generated by Supreme Nicole. She lowers her guard to let her guardians charge for the 3 men. Already, Bobert calculates the movement of the Bimm clone sprinting for him using a familiar tactic to her original. He transforms his left arm into a saw blade with a red hot tip, clashing it with the guard's sword! They slash at each other aggressively; Bobert having to rocket hop backwards to shoot a few precise energy bolts at his opponent from above! The second clone lunges herself at Darwin; also running for her. Darwin jumps up to slap her face whilst she does to him, causing both of them to pause, let out a quick tearful cry, hug each other, then return back to fighting. The taller one takes her sword out again and chases the fish around the chamber! Gumball, on the opposite end, backflips from the darker one's slash at his legs! He harnesses ki in his hands to blast at her, but she merely backhands the shot to the side. She slings her sword like a boomerang toward the boy, who slides underneath it before it travels back to the user. Gathering more energy, Gumball creates a blue construct shaped like a broadsword, locking with her own! The Bimm clone headbutts him back before landing a swift kick to his abdomen! Just when she prepares to lunge her weapon into his leg, Bobert notices and shoots the sword out of her hands across the room. Darwin seizes the chance to lift it, fumbling from its weight when he hits the side of it against his attacker's stomach like a bat by accident!

 **Bimm Clone** falling over: Ooagh...!

The clone fighting Bobert jumps to drop kick him in the dome to the floor! As she comes down to deliver a double stomp, Bobert swivels his head a complete 180 to shoot an eye beam at her, launching her into a pillar! Gumball, upon countering a few quick blows, to the point of having to resort to clashing his tail with hers, he eventually blows the clone back with a pulse wave from his palm! All three of the guards land on each other, dazed slightly but still sat up. Supreme Nicole, in the meantime, concludes a strange chant whilst forming an icy sphere between her hands.

 **Supreme Nicole:** Breezie…freezie...kaboom! (Blows ice wave)

 **Darwin** : That just sounds like she's trying to make rhymes intimidating.

Immediately, Darwin is frozen by the ice wave in a thick cube next to Gumball! Before he can break his brother out with a kick, another wave comes his way!

 **Bobert** pushing Gumball away: Look out Gumba- (Gets frozen)

 **Gumball** : Hold on, guys! (Punches ice) OW! (Holds hand) Aaaaaagh…!

 **Supreme Nicole** : As long as I'm in control, those two will never be freed.

 **Gumball** : Then I guess I'm gonna have to get to the source.

Sprinting forward, Gumball makes his way to Nicole's chair, only to be taken off guard by a blade coming at him at full speed! It circles back to the lead Bimm clone while the other two run up to Gumball on either side. One kicks at him. The other punches his cheek bone, knocking him onto his knee. Again, he blocks another strike. This time grabbing a clone's hand and tossing her into the one next to him! Just when he recovers and begins to stand, the third Bimm takes her sword again and chucks it, piercing straight into Gumball's shoulder, sending him flying into the wall!

 **Gumball** : GAAAGH! (Holds arm)

Gumball tries to remove the blade from his limb but finds himself pinned into the concrete wall behind him.

 **Supreme Nicole:** Very good. You shall remain where you are until the storm blows over. And so I can manifest the real you properly.

 **Walton** : Not if I have something to say about it!

The already injured Walton, no longer overshadowed by Carrie, stands by the entrance to the main chamber before Supreme Nicole, who's quickly caught off guard by the man standing alone. She raises her eyebrows in surprise and leans forward, locking her eyes on him.

 **Supreme Nicole:** Son of the doctor…

 **Walton** : The one and only. I've come to stop this mess you've made. Like, forever.

 **Supreme Nicole:** Stop it? Walton, sweetheart, this is all for you.

 **Walton:** Yeah? (Crosses arms and shakes head) Well I didn't ask for it. If this is your definition of a gift, you REALLY need to check your standards.

 **Supreme Nicole:** Your father told me you would likely refuse until you saw the bigger picture, however possible. It just so happens that your involvement with the Watterson made it easier to do it. Osseo made it clear that the world would be better for you, for all of us if we could only purge it of its creatures that have plagued it for years. And maintain those who seek to help it.

 **Walton:** So my old man told you to spend your life plotting to kill people. What I'M saying is, stop what you're doing and check out the bigger picture yourself. You haven't seen anything. Go outside. Get some sun and speak to somebody. Doesn't have to be folks from Elmore. Anywhere is fine. ...Not everything on Earth is terrible like how Dad had it back then.

 **Supreme Nicole:** On the contrary, my dear Walton. I would not call it terrible. I call it…(Eyes glow red) inferior.

Supreme Nicole shoots two bright red beams from her eyes beside Walton, zapping Nicoles 39 and 41 out of their invisibility period!

 **Nicole 41** still aiming her guns at Supreme Nicole: ...Uh-oh...

 **Gumball:** My other Moms…?! (Ears pop up and looks down) Gosh, my invisibility must've worn off ages ago.

 **Supreme Nicole:** Lifeforms like us have always been the dominant species to walk the Earth. No other being can do what we can to harness such power, achieving forms greater than any mere mortal can hope to bear! If you too cannot do the same, even as the son of Osseo, likewise my byproducts, (Lifts hands) then you shall join the weak ones.

Supreme Nicole summons forth a glowing red ball of orange ki larger than herself, pushing it forward to travel to the trio! Before it reaches Walton, Richard's cloak deactivates when he smacks the sphere to the side, sending it through a column into the wall! A huge burst of flames erupts beside everyone!

 **Gumball** turned away: …(Turns back to the group) What the…? (Leans forward) DAD?!

 **Richard:** That's right mah boi! I just had the craziest experience! (Palms waist) I died!

 **Gumball** : Uuuuuuuuh…

 **Supreme Nicole:** (Rolls eyes) Oh fantastic. It would seem your father somehow was able to cheat death, transferring his mind into a new body. I assume the next thing you will do is have my Commander try and assassinate me. (Darts up)

Supreme Nicole brings her hand upward, grabbing Commander Nicole's foot when she comes down from above and gravitating her back across the floor!

 **Supreme Nicole:** Unbelievable. I was kidding that time.

 **Commander Nicole:** How could you do this, master?! You've ruined your mission! OUR mission! It was the only reason we were ever created!

 **Supreme Nicole:** Yes I know. You were merely a tool needed to reach an end you could never achieve on your own. Much like 09, you all have a conscience. Something uneasy to manipulate. I knew from observing your progress that you would fail. (Looks at Bimm clones) Hence why I created these other clones as my wholly obedient servants. Now that you have fulfilled your purpose, it is time for you all to be replaced. Attack them if you will!

 **Bimm Clone:** By your command!

As soon as the guards run closer to Richard, he brings his fists down to the floor, creating a huge shockwave that blows the 3 across the chamber! While they're down, he breaks off one of the pillars and chucks it at Supreme Nicole; her shield is still activated on a whim to protect her.

 **Supreme Nicole:** I shall have to use a different spell for you.

The strongest Bimm clone rises back up with her sword in hand, running for Richard when she's thrown off by Commander Nicole shooting an energy orb at her from her feet! Richard grabs the blade and snaps it in half with one hand!

 **Gumball** : Yeah! Get 'em, Dad!

Next to Gumball, Carrie phases through the wall, becoming tangible.

 **Carrie** : Hey Gumba- (Looks at Gumball's wound) Eeeew…!

 **Gumball** : Why're you freaked out? (Tries pulling out sword) I've been through worse.

 **Carrie** : Still…

The other two Bimm clones attempt to attack Walton and 39 when Penny abruptly swoops in as a wyvern, brushing past them!

 **Bimm Clone** fallen over: (Slams fist on floor) Urgh…!

 **Penny** morphing to default **:** Come on, hun. It's time.

Gumball reaches his hand out to Penny, being engulfed in a bright red shine. The red sword stuck through his shoulder plops off when the two combine and transform, giving Gumball his winged, golden armor. Penball, changing their fur to orange and gold, faces the Bimm clones walking up to each other. Irritated from the fighting.

 **Walton** : Niiiiice….!

 **Commander Nicole:** His friend can merge to give him an armor?!

 **Supreme Nicole:** Interesting that you combine with a lesser being. But can you face up to a fusion of perfect ones? (Aims palm at clones)

Supreme Nicole shoots out a round ki loop that zaps her guards into atoms converging on each other. They suddenly grow taller, more toward Richard's height while still resembling their primary design. However, their hair immediately turns from blonde to a menacing dark purple, along with their red eyes and yellow pupils.

 **Clone Titan** in an aggressive tone: (Grins mad happily) Are you ready?

 **Penball:** Oh good. It's just a bigger Bimm.

 **Carrie:** You're pretty chill for someone about to get squashed.

 **Nicole 41:** Don't worry, my guys. (Aims at the titan) I've got your backs!

41 shoots mere distracting pellet shots at the giantess preparing to stomp on her and Walton's dome. Richard catches her foot just in time while Penball soars around the fusion's head, shooting a gold beam into her cheek! She tries swatting them away, but Penball easily weaves under her swing! The boost from Richard's push causes her to stumble into a column behind her, grabbing it like a bat. She takes the piece and tries crushing Richard with it when Nicole 39 suddenly comes in and slices the makeshift weapon in half using only her hand!

 **Walton** : Woah!

 **Nicole 39:** What?

 **Walton:** Didn't know you were much of a fighter.

 **Nicole 39:** (Winks) Only in self defense.

The Commander tries backflipping to deliver two large energy shots from her soles to the titan's sides, again fumbling her backwards!

 **Clone Titan:** (Scratches head) Urm… (Prepares punch)

From the force of the giant's fist colliding with the floor, she sends out a shockwave that travels over to the heroes in front of her, also knocking over Darwin and Bobert still encased in ice! Richard, 41, and 39 are shoved to the entrance, though Carrie is nowhere to be seen. The titan randomly gets smacked in the head and has her brushy tail tugged by an invisible being. Out of nowhere, she starts to suffer from an intense headache as Carrie overshadows her and pops out disoriented.

 **Carrie** hovering down: Ugh...

 **Supreme Nicole:** You rely so heavily on your allies, it's incredible you haven't gotten on their nerves. (Forms ecto green sphere and fires)

The ecto sphere comes toward Carrie, trapping her inside when its energy morphs into a blank grey metallic orb rolling on the surface! Walton and 41 run to examine it. 41 attempts to break it with her gun, then a kick, only to hurt her foot in the process!

 **Nicole 41:** (Holds foot) YOUCH!

The clone titan recovers, bringing her fist to the two and the encased Carrie! They're all blown back, but Walton catches the orb, hatching the idea to lob it at the fusion's head! It hurts her but immediately sets her off from a mere inconvenience.

 **Walton:** (Whines) O_O ...I'm sorry.

Angered, Bimm's clones prepare to smash Walton, quickly getting disrupted from Penball catching her palm mid drop! They use their other hand to shoot a laser into the giant's eye! However, when they fall over, one of the fused clones defuses to rocket to Penball. Their knuckles meet each other, exploding a shockwave across the room! Richard recovers, running on all fours up to the still merged replicants, nearly pouncing down only to be slammed onto his back and grinded across the floor tiles! He's tossed into the monitors on the walls, beaten further by a stomp and a punch to his nose! Before she can bring in another blow, 41 whistles to her. She is abruptly struck in the head by a combined ki shot from 39 and the commander, distorting half her face to have orange fur and greener hair on one side! The monster growls at everyone, but she's caught surprised when she sees the clone she deployed unconscious on her stomach. Penball, seemingly disappeared, rockets from the ceiling into the titan's forehead with a huge drop kick! Immediately, the remaining two guards separate, returning to their normal state. They land next to each other, knocked out and grinning silly with stars and birds above their heads.

 **Walton** : We did it! Way to go, Penball!

 **Richard:** That's my boy!

 **Penball:** Not over yet. (Glares at Supreme Nicole) We've still got my Mom to deal with.

 **Supreme Nicole** looking at her guards: Oh, my children… Perhaps I haven't given them their fullest potential after all.

 **Walton** : I don't think so. Your clones are doing things no one lady could give. You don't decide who lives, who dies, let alone how much they possess.

 **Supreme Nicole:** Perhaps. However, I do possess the will to act accordingly. To do what must be done for the greater good of the planet. And for your father.

Out of the blue, Supreme Nicole raises both hands to summon forth two large dark portals leading outside the base in the heat of battle! They begin to suck in the debris in the room, however, Penball continues to remain stationary.

 **Penball** : HA! Nice try, dude! But your vacuum doesn't have nearly enough force to suck me in!

Gumball immediately defuses from Penny, who's sucked into the wormhole while he himself falls to the surface! Bobert and Carrie, still frozen, end up being dragged in, along with Walton, Nicole 41, 39, and the Commander! Richard grabs onto the frozen Darwin to keep him against a column but ends up being sucked in himself, only able to grab onto a loose tile for a few moments. Gumball takes his hand, trying to drag him back inside. Walton also manages to barely cling onto the edge of the portal. Seeing this, Nicole puts both hands together, closing the gates in whilst shoving the two men through!

 **Walton** being closed off: GUMBALL!

 **Supreme Nicole:** (Sits up) Your petty escapes have gone on long enough, Zach. (Walks down the steps) It is time for you to- (Misses a step) WOAGH…! (Falls over)

SMACK! The original Nicole slams down hard on the floor, face first simply from missing a single step! The sound was so loud, everyone froze believing it to be a trick. A joke meant to throw them off. But even for a few lengthy moments...nothing happens. Gumball quietly walks up to the Supreme Leader's body, kneeling to poke her dome. Only silence comes out of her as she no longer breathes, let alone twitches to show a sign of life.

 **Gumball** : ...Um… You OK?

 **Supreme Nicole:** …

Seconds after Gumall pokes her once more, Supreme Nicole, the original Nicole, slowly atomizes herself from her back to her front, fading into nothing.

 **Gumball** : …Well that was very anticlimactic.

 **Darwin** in ice: MMMPHUUUM!

 **Gumball** : Darwin…?!

 **Darwin** in ice: MMPHUUM! MMMUMBALL! Ugh! Good, it's melting. But it's so cold and slow...! I can't feel my fins...or anything.

 **Gumball** : Hang in there Darwin. I'm… Wait. If you're still frozen, then that means… (Holds forehead) That… (Kneels down) Urgh…!

 **Darwin** in ice: Bro…?

Gumball and Darwin's surroundings start to blacken as the neko suffers a major headache.

 **Gumball** : I...I don't know what's going on! It's like something in my brain is…! Is…!

 **Darwin** in ice: Gumball...?! (Disappears in haze)

**To be Concluded in Episode 7**


	7. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball confronts his inner self to change the fate of his amazing world.

The entire chamber has gone completely dark. There is nothing but absolute silence and Gumball barely recovering from a massive headache. He gets up slowly on his knees, already trying to process his surroundings.

 **Gumball** : You ok, Darwin? (Looks around) Bud…? You there?

When Gumball takes a step forward, a water effect ripples from his foot across the endless black void. He looks down at it, finding the otherwise wet surface to be incredibly reflective from seeing his own face. The more he bends over to see, it's as though the rest of the environment is completely tilted over to allow him to stand upright, still facing his mirror self. The longer he looks at himself, his reflection starts to smile very wildly until it quickly becomes apparent it isn't glass.

 **Other Gumball:** Well well well. Looks like you've finally made it. Took you long enough for the last 240 episodes and 10 in-universe years to get here.

 **Gumball** : Who're you supposed to be?

 **Other Gumball:** I'm you.

 **Gumball** : No, I'm me. You're clearly a copy with an evil face. Zach, right?

 **Other Gumball:** Of course not. That guy was who you thought you were supposed to be based on whatever crap you got yourself into back then. I'm the real version of you. The side that knows what's best for the planet, best for us.

 **Gumball:** Oh. So you're the part of me the OG Mom was talking about. Well, at least I know this isn't entirely me.

 **Other Gumball:** Oh, but it is. (Fades and Circles Gumball) You're constantly trying to prove yourself to people. Show that you don't need their help. If you do, you just play along. But we both know you're hiding something. Something no one but Mom could see.

 **Gumball** : If this is another power fantasy thing, Anais already did it.

 **Other Gumball:** Stop qiuping. You know exactly what I mean. I'm saying power as in the will to use it. We're perfect creatures. (Grows slightly taller) But everywhere we go, we're surrounded by a bunch of characters that belong in a junior cartoon! Heheh, and they act like we're the odd ones…!

 **Gumball** : That's not what I think. That sounds an awful lot like Walton's Dad.

 **Other Gumball:** It's not about his thoughts anymore. This is about me finally getting out there to take the shots because our Moms are too weak to do it themselves! All these years of putting up with everyone has already got on my last nerve! (Gets a lot taller) And now that I know there's more out there that need fixing, and by fixing I mean cleansing, I'm gonna make sure everyone knows there's a NEW sheriff in town!

The duplicate Gumball swells to an immense height, able to slam his fists into the pitch dark floors! His normal self flips backward to shoot large ki blasts rapidly to the clone's face, but they pass through like liquid.

 **Gumball** : Uh-oh...

The environment starts to ripple entirely, zooming into the titan Gumball until the void around them is totally white. The opposite neko, still pitch black with an evil red smile, stretches his hand out to catch his lesser self, grabbing him.

 **Gumball** struggling: Grugh…! Urgh!

Gumball frees himself with an explosive burst of energy from both hands, having his soles charged with a blue aura to shoot at the monster. Likewise, the monster fires a red beam out his mouth, clashing the two lasers and shattering the area around them! The oily dark form of the other Gumball vanishes with the illusion; the two Wattersons landing on the lifeless street of their neighborhood amidst an eerie gray sky.

 **Gumball** : Huh...? How'd we- (Gets punched away) GAK!

He smashes into an orange car behind him parked to the sidewalk, chest first! Behind him, the road folds itself like a catapult, sending hordes of debris at Gumball! He projects a blue shield before him, barely keeping himself safe when a truck is pushed into him, sending him through the asphalt into a dark purple plain filled with arms sticking out from the ashes. Among them are Penny's, Richard's, much of Gumball's classmates, and various members of the Toon Force he once served in. Including some he hadn't often spoken to like Tulip or Mao Mao. Two of them belonging to Penny and Zim grab onto Gumball's wrists, keeping him in place while the ground splits in half, spawning the flaming face of Rob.

 **Other Gumball:** You could've kept people like these from having to suffer for years if you used all your strength!

Rob swallows the young man whole, sending him into a dark pit leading to the center of Jimmy Neutron's laboratory. Only one light flickers on when Jimmy rotates to face Gumball from his monitor.

 **Jimmy** : Yes Gumball. Where was that power when you fought the Toon God?

 **Danny** circling around Gumball: Where was that power when you needed to save Penny those few times ago?

 **Samurai Jack's Voice** : Where was that power when we were at war?

 **Gumball** : What you're calling power sounds an awful lot like hate to me.

 **Other Gumball** : What you call hate, I call justice. You know peace doesn't last long with people like them around. And there are those who've bullied you constantly!

Gumball's arm is brought forward by gravity, charging a ball of blue energy in front of a line of familiar citizens of Elmore. Many of whom once hated him and his family.

 **Other Gumball** : But you can prevent it if you just pull the trigger. You can get back at everyone who hated you. Tried to hurt you. Didn't understand that you're the title character of a series of very fortunate events.

 **Gumball aiming** : …

 **Other Gumball** : What're you waiting for? Shoot 'em!

 **Gumball** : …(Aims up)

Gumball shoots the sky and causes the world to shatter like glass, revealing the light grey skies and the deck of a strange airship he stands upon. The Other Gumball lands as well. He raises his hands to gravitate random objects from the world beneath the vessel. First lobbing a Batmobile, then the Mystery Machine, and a person-sized wrench smacking into the good Gumball's forehead! He's thrown across the hull to the tip of the ship, clinging on as he's inches away from falling into the old, empty cartoon city as he recalls it. Before his evil self can stomp on his hand, he pulls his left hand forward, shooting through the ship's front out through the back into the engines! The Condor begins to point down at CN City, plummeting toward a white skyscraper. Gumball swings down to the balcony as the rest of the ship falls beside the tower with the evil Gumball still onboard. Yet as soon as the good one feels the need to take a deep breath and grin, his dark side emerges from the shadow behind him attempting to collapse the floor for them to fall to the streets far below! The airship crashes behind them and the skyscraper while they slide down, perfectly striking each other in critical areas fastly with great accuracy. Eventually, Gumball feels the need to propel himself with ki from under his soles. His Other self does the same, almost mockingly. They both safely land on a highway filled with broken vehicles and downed monuments. Including a good view of CN City's office building. More reminders of where he's been when the war began, and potentially how he could've prevented it had he been able to step up to someone like Strike or the Syndicate. Exhausted, Gumball falls to his knees to breathe. But he turns away from the destroyed land and notices a distinct vibrant green patch to the side. Another illusion. This time letting the world around him vanish while the forest and river of Netherworld stay in place. Including the rock he once meditated on. His thoughts quickly circle back to that one simple occasion and his many times sitting next to his mother clearing his head.

 **Gumball** : …

 **Other Gumball:** Even with all that meditating, you never really could let go. It's not just a grudge. It's a mission. If you really wanna put a stop to it, then show them who you are. Or forever be the Watterson.

Gumball's appearance chances back to his very original design, right down to his sweater and cartoonish proportions. The Other Gumball, meanwhile, morphs into Nicole 09. Gumball's biological mother, standing before her son with an incredibly scolding face.

 **Nicole:** The weak one.

All of a sudden, the echoes of thousands, if not millions of laughter race through Gumball's mind in all directions as the forest vanishes and a black void surrounds him. He tries covering his ears but he still hears their mockery. He begins to hold his arms and rock back and forth, getting more aggressive with each motion until he starts to laugh too. More thoughts of twisted reality occur. Now depicting him actually breaking the cycle ages earlier. To him killing Strike instead of K.O., Garnet, Raven, and Ben. Him easily dismantling the Syndicate leaders with his bare hands. And him controlling the Fourth Wall, and reality itself with Nicole by his side. His face becomes more jagged in each facade while his actual look cries and laughs uncontrollably. Gumball collapses to the floor of the empty void, still howling over and over the more his dark side consumes him…

Yet again, another surprise spawns out of nowhere, greeting Gumball with a crack in the fabric of the mindscape above him. Sounding as though ice had been broken. Outside his mind, he is being shaken by Darwin, still in the altar of the original Nicole. He sees his brother suffering and can hear his thoughts through the haze surrounding them.

 **Darwin** : NO! You're not weak for doing this, Gumball! You taught us that! You're stronger than the people who'd push you around instead of sinking to their level! Please, don't turn into them!

 **Other Gumball:** If you let them live, they'll continue to haunt you and plague this planet with their deformities.

 **Gumball** : ...That's something Supreme Nicole would've said. And she's clearly not a good role model.

 **Other Gumball:** Hehe, well neither are you if you harbor these emotions of yours! I exist to finally let them out and make everyone pay for ever crossing us!

 **Gumball** : You exist cause of me? (Ears lift) …Because of me…! (Spawns energy sphere)

 **Other Gumball:** Oh, what are you going to do now, weak me? Are you going to shoot me or perhaps the sky again? You can't kill what's in your head.

 **Gumball:** Maybe to the part of me that doesn't know when to shut up. If I brought you into my head, I can take you out.

 **Other Gumball:** So then what will it be? If you're going to fight me, I can do this all day!

 **Gumball:** You won't. Both of us.

 **Other Gumball:**...What…?

 **Gumball** : I know I've had a lot on my mind for years. I thought there'd always be something to fight if we ever stepped out into crossover territory, and I wanted to prove I could handle myself. That I didn't need help from anyone who can't do like I can. I even shouted at my bro. But, even if I can't deny that these thoughts are there, I've got better things to do than stress over something that already happened.

 **Other Gumball:** Then you will die like them.

Gumball sits up on his knees and shuts his eyes when his dark side comes near. From behind, a narrow and sharp beam of light pierces through the center of his chest, causing him to fall to his side, expressionless. The Other Gumball, stands before his good side's body, ready to laugh…

But nothing comes out. Instead, he collapses on his knees too. He holds his chest, feeling the hollow tunnel through him. Soon after, his body quickly dissolves into specs of white light, fading into the void as the blackness of the mindscape turns to white...

 **Zach Osseo:** ...I'm…free… Thank you.

...

 **Darwin** holding Gumball: GUMBALL!

Darwin cradles Gumball's nearly limp form, nearly breaking to tears seeing the gaping wound in his chest and shoulder. Both friends alone in the now lit chamber of the late Supreme Nicole.

 **Gumball** : …

 **Darwin** : Just hang on bro! We made it through worse. We can do it again! (Lifts Gumball slightly) Where's that cartoony stuff you could do?!

 **Gumball** : …

 **Darwin** hugging Gumball tighter: Please…! Don't leave me again…!

Gumball, barely clinging to life, brings his eyes to Darwin's crying face, not having enough energy to respond other than a simple gaze. He lays motionless on the floor, lifted against his back by his long best friend. Darwin rests his head against Gumball's hair, holding him close. Thinking back to their many adventures and their most recent. At first, Gumball was afraid of losing Darwin. But today, the role had been reversed. Only now with a bittersweet end…

A spec of light flashes next to the boys out of thin air. It rises upward, coming back down with a heavenly beam from the now exposed sunny skies in perfect view of the surrounding land of the facility! Clouds circle and are pushed back from the golden ray. It engulfs the altar and keeps the young men almost suspended in the air when a third figure, taller than the both of them, steps out to greet them. Nicole, dressed in her fine angelic attire, rests her hand on Darwin's dome in a comforting gesture. He hardly can look up from all the tears in his eyes. But seeing his step-mother face to face turns his sorrow to awe.

 **Darwin** : Mom...?!

 **Nicole** : Hold him tight, Darwin.

With a tap of her foot, the room swivels like a whirlpool, transporting the trio to the outside like a warp gate among a mass audience of Netherworld and Spectra Corp. Darwin looks around from shock, seeing both sides had stopped fighting. Almost as though they've stopped mere moments ago. Neither of the Richard copies pose a threat to any of the civilians. Instead gathering around to face Gumball. Even the Bimm copies show concern, taking careful steps to circle the young men. Penny, not even in a different form, recognizes Darwin cradling Gumball and zooms over to them with Carrie by her side. Bobert makes a landing next to them from flight, already monitoring Gumball's heart.

 **Penny** : Gumball!

 **Carrie** : He's hurt! I don't have a strong enough dose to fix this!

 **Nicole** : No problem. (Snaps fingers)

Upon the snap of Nicole's fingers, the deep hole through Gumball's chest begins to repair itself, reattaching severed veins and regenerating his ribs before ceiling the patch like nothing happened.

 **Gumball** with his eyes shut: Ow…

 **Darwin** : Gumball!

 **Gumball** opening his eyes: Yeah. I'm here. Still here. Just in a lotta pain right now.

 **Carrie:** What did you do…?!

 **Darwin** : I saw you blast yourself in the chest!

 **Gumball** : Wasn't trying to kill myself! I just let my evil self shoot me so he doesn't have a body to take over and ceases to exist!

 **Penny** : Uuuuuuuh…

 **Bobert** : Your logic astounds me, Watterson. And your vitals, all the same.

 **Nicole** : Welcome back, Son.

 **Gumball** : What the…? (Slowly raises his torso) Mom…? Er, no. (Snaps fingers twice) You're number, uuuuuuh…

 **Glados** stepping in: 9. She's number 9.

 **Gumball** : Yeah, that's right. You missed everything! We fought clones of you, clones of Dad, clones of Bimm…! I even took on a version of-

 **Nicole** : It's alright, Gumball. I know everything.

 **Gumball** : (Tilts ears) …You do?

Among the crowd, the adult version of Anais, Gumball's rabbit sister in a fancy fur coat about as tall as Nicole 09, steps out to greet her two brothers.

 **Alt. Anais:** My little self forewarned us about our father's demise. So Mother, Ms. Yoshida and I had started our meditation circle to pluck his data from the spirit realm the moment he flatlined.

Likewise, Yuki, the anthropomorphic cloud woman in a nice dark business suit, comes out the crowd with her hands in her pockets.

 **Yuki** : It was difficult, but we brought him to a suitable clone body. With Glados' permission, of course.

 **Darwin** looking at Glados: You knew about it this whole time?!

 **Gumball** : How come you didn't say anything?

 **Glados** : If I did, Supreme Nicole would have known. She could foresee all sorts of events. But not of her own. Oh how the mighty fall.

 **Richard** : HONEY!

 **Nicole** turning around: Huh? Richard? Which one of you sai- (Gets hugged from behind) GAK!

Richard, much larger than his wife, grabs hold of her and playfully swishes her around before giving a kiss that nearly engulfs her face!

 **Richard** : Nicole! I've missed you! We had so much fun out here!

 **Nicole** : I can tell. Good thing I know it's you and not your 200 clones. (Stroke's Richard's fur) And...Ooooh. You're a lot cuter in this than your last body.

 **Richards** : THANK YOU!

 **Nicole** : N-no no. I meant this guy. But you're all good too!

Walton, holding his limp left arm, walks over to the group amazed at Nicole. Nicole 39, the Commander, 08, and 41 also arrive, shocked.

 **Nicole 39:** You're the 9th clone? THE lost clone?

 **Nicole** : Yes. I had no idea until we meditated. But it definitely explains a lot, does it? (Nervously laughs) Eheheh...

 **Nicole 08:** What're you doin' with them fancy clothes? You preach?

 **Nicole:** Oh, well, this is what I normally wear as a cosmic entity. I balance the natural order of the universe now. And you'll have to forgive me. Seeing Glados was one thing. But seeing all my other clone sisters in one place is uncanny for me.

 **Gumball** : Now you know how I felt when I heard the Commander speak British the whole time.

 **Walton** : So, I'm guessing you knew about my Dad too, huh? Man, we sure had some secretive parents, did we?

 **Nicole** : Oh, you poor dog. What happened to you?

 **Walton** : I, uh…got shot in the back by one of the clones. Arm's paralyzed but I still got my writing… (Moves left arm) Hey…hey it actually works again!

 **Nicole** : I scanned your data tracks and repaired your nerves from the inside while you were talking.

 **Walton** : BRUH, IN THAT SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME?! I-I mean…thank you, Ms. Watterson.

 **Nicole** facing the Bimm clones: And you three.

 **Bimm Clones:**...Us?

 **Nicole** : I know you and the rest served my original self. But, perhaps you're better suited meeting your template instead. I'm sure Bimm wouldn't mind having apprentices too. And for the Richards...well...I can only deal with one husband and you all outnumber my clones.

 **Richards** : Aaaaaaaaaw!

 **Nicole** gesturing with a smile: Now now, I'm sure we can straighten this out.

Tim the Tortoise comes over to the crowd, meeting Gumball again.

 **Tim** : Man. Your ol' man got lucky with her.

 **Gumball** : Tim! You're ok!

 **Tim** : Yep. Jeff an' I held everyone off as long as we could. Everything turned out ok!

 **Carrie** : Yeah. But now we've got an even bigger problem. There's so many clones we don't know what to do with them.

 **Penny** : I dunno, Carrie. I think Nicole, our Nicole, is doing just fine trying to sort out everything.

 **Darwin** : Guess everyone's gonna have to find a new occupation now that their leader's gone.

Over where there's an opening in the crowd, the Commander walks away to an empty space, catching Gumball and Darwin's attention.

 **Gumball** : Hey, commander, where're ya going? Party's just starting!

 **Commander Nicole** : I know it's good to celebrate. But I feel I need to go under for a while. Reevaluate my life choices up to this point. Especially when I've done so much wrong to Elmore. Without my master, I don't know what to do other than leave.

The monster duplicate Richard beside her comes over and nudges against her waist in a friendly gesture. Nicole also follows, hovering over to her clone.

 **Nicole** : If you're going to do that, I wouldn't want you to go alone. This world still needs a Nicole and Richard. I may not always be there, but you and our sisters can replace me. Be better than me even.

 **Commander Nicole:** (Gets teary eyed) ...Thank you…Watterson. I'm-

 **Nicole** : Sssshh… (Gives her clone a hug) It's alright. (Smiles) No need to apologize. We'll make sure any and all damages are repaired and everyone is comfortable with their new lives.

 **Commander Nicole:** No. I led my troops to turn Elmore into a prison. I will lead the restoration process.

 **Gumball** : Won't they hate you though?

 **Commander Nicole:** It doesn't matter. I would be doing them a favor. (Rubs Richard clone's head) They can thank me later. As for my sisters, you are all welcomed to- (Raises ears) ...39?!

In the middle of the crowd, Walton and Nicole 39 smooch, surprising everyone including those from Netherworld. It immediately causes Bobert to briefly short circuit trying to remember 39 is not Watterson.

 **Jeff Gator:** Aaaw yeah! (Claps hands) Git 'er done, Walt!

 **Gumball** : Walton…?!

 **Walton** letting go: Oops! Uh… U-uh, sorry guys. Sorry Richard. I know this is weird.

 **Richard:** No no! My real wife's the angelic one right here.

 **Nicole 41:** Wait, then, what do we do? There's about 200 Richards out here and there's only 50 of us clones like you said.

 **Nicole** : Just don't think about it too much and you'll be fine.

 **Gumball** : Ok, this is weird on so many levels! (Grabs side of the scene) Let's just move on!

...

Gumball wipes the scene itself to a transition back to Elmore, mere days after the invasion. Commander Nicole leads the reconstruction of the damaged areas of town with Nicole 08 as second in command. She uses her heavy armor to lift steel girders and cement trucks downtown among the crowd of Elmore's diverse populace.

 **Nicole 08:** Alright, clones! Commander wants this place lookin' ship-shape, an' we're the planet's best construction crew! Let's get to work!

Cars that were blocked by fallen buildings are lifted by the Richard grunts who harbor them through the collapsed structures to the other side. The normal Nicole clones, or at least some of them, use lasers to meld the steel and streets together, almost spotless from first viewing. Elsewhere, Nicole 13, given a new normal eye, and Teri have a conversation at the park bench.

 **Nicole 13:** Since you showed so much care for me, I figured I'd give you something special. Nothing physical though.

 **Teri** : Oh, so I don't have to sanitize it!

Nicole, the Watterson one, warps in front of the two with one finger pointed at Teri's forehead. A pulse from it totally rips apart Teri and turns her into a twister, flowing away as her body takes the form of a fully anthropomorphic polar bear in a white dress! She touches herself, at first seeming panicked, but she quickly smiles and hugs both Nicoles at once.

Back in the futuristic Toon City at the comfy headquarters training room, Glados along with Ms. Yoshida stands before a batch of younger clones. Now including 4 males and 6 Nicoles. All children at the age of 5 wearing attire similar to the past clones.

 **Glados:** Welcome to Toon City, cadets. Mr. Neutron has allowed us to teach you here at the main headquarters on all you will need to know about the Toonverse's many worlds and histories. I am your creator, Professor Glados Breen, and this will be your overseer. Ms. Yuki Yoshida.

 **Gumball 01:** What's a Toonverse?

 **Nicole 52:** Isn't it obvious? It's a universe. Something that holds places together.

 **Gumball 02:** You mean like glue?

 **Gumball 03** : That's more like when something is broken.

 **Gumball 01:** Got'cha! Mr. Yoshida, is the Toonverse broken?

 **Yuki** : Well… Eh, you wouldn't be wrong.

At Lyvsheria, the medieval and modern land home to the great Bimm MaBarnacle (another Toon Goddess next to Nicole), Gumball and Darwin visit the grand castle with the three other clones behind them.

 **Gumball** : Bimm, we'd like you to meet your clones!

 **Bimm Trio:** MOMMY!

 **Bimm** : O_O…?!

The trio gather around their template, towering over her. The one with the darker fur bends down to pat her back as Bimm herself hardly budges.

 **Bimm Clone:** (Grins) Aaaaw. What's the matter?

 **Bimm:** You're all taller than me… :(

 **Simone:** Now you get my pain!

The clones along with Gumball and Darwin laugh. Later that evening, at the general hospital of Elmore, Mary sits up in her bed when Nicole and Commander Nicole walk in together. Commander kneels down, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

 **Commander Nicole:** I apologize, Mother.

 **Mary** : Oh, dear. (Hugs Commander and smiles) It's alright. There there. We should have come back for you long ago.

 **Nicole** : (Shrugs and grins) Well, we're all home now, aren't we?

in Netherworld at the old home of the Osseos, Walton buys the forest house back and removes the sale sign from the front door, painting over some of the blander colors of the floor with a roller brush. 39 at the porch plants tulips and roses near the steps, smiling at her work when she finishes. At the other end of the front lawn, Tim finishes cooking food at a grill with another alligator other than Jeff. This one being Alison from Elmore, but given better clothes and holding Tim's arm. By the cliffside, Gumball, Darwin, Penny, and Carrie sit against each other while 41 stands next to them. Jeff, nearby at the van from the Rainbow Factory, stops spray painting the side of it, giving it a blue and white Toon Force "T."

 **Jeff Gator** : How's yer end lookin', Big Woof?

Bergamo, the werewolf-looking man, steps out from the other side of the van to give a happy thumbs up.

 **Tim** : Food's done when you're ready. Gonna sit somewhere for a minute and talk to the wife.

 **Alison Gator:** I'm sorry. I just can't let go now that I'm finally married and get to see my own son after all these years on a bench!

 **Nicole 39:** Phew…! How's your work coming along, hun?

 **Walton:** It's alright. Not really sure if I should go for a crimson red or a foresty brown.

 **Nicole 39:** Does that include the footprints you're leaving behind?

 **Walton:** Huh? (Lifts paw) ...Oh crud… See, this is what I get for not buying any tarp.

 **Bobert** : Might I suggest a mixture? And, I believe the paw prints bring more of a...homely feeling.

 **Walton** : That...sounds like a plan!

 **Gumball** : Man, can't believe Walton could even afford the place.

 **Darwin** : He said it was on sale. Apparently, Netherworld isn't that costly like Elmore.

 **Penny** : What're you gonna do now that Supreme Nicole's gone, 41?

 **Nicole 41:** First off, let's make it easy and call me Pana. It sounds cute. And second, I'm thinking about doing like the Toon Force and explore some of space out there. You know. Places we haven't really seen yet.

 **Gumball** : Don't you need training for that sorta thing?

 **Pana** : Eh. We live in fiction. We can do anything.

 **Carrie** : I'm still not gonna get over the fact that we've been through all this unscathed. And you've brought me with you.

 **Darwin** : I'm more surprised Mom knew about this the whole time. She could be rewriting reality or something.

 **Gumball** : She could, but that kinda power's overrated. Can't believe the OG Mom thought I would do all that for her.

 **Penny** : While it would be nice, I think I prefer you being cute and silly.

 **Gumball** : And that's just fine with me. :3

Pana smiles and leaves to get food from the grill while the four friends sit and admire the sunset. Gumball wraps his arm around Penny's back and leans against her. Carrie and Darwin do the same. Finally, after many seasons, sagas, and grand reveals, Gumball had finally found solus in his amazing world.

**TOON WARS LEGACY**

**The Watterson**

**An Amazing World of Gumball Fan Adaptation**

_**Written by Frozarburst** _

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone far out the reaches of time and space, the young Anais happily watches the story unfold from a clock in Clockwork's Lair. Displeased, Double Trouble comes up to the monitor with their arms crossed.

 **Anais** : A deal's a deal, DT. You bet my brothers couldn't handle it and they did. Guess not everyone's as predictable as Catra, are they?

 **Double Trouble** rolling their eyes:(Hands Anais a wad of cash) Don't push it, sweetheart...

**Special Thanks to**

**Mini Koontzy - Story Input**

**Cheese-kimbap - Feedback**

**ShurikenMix - Fan Art and Story Input**

**Dino Zotty - Story Input**

**Inspiration**

**Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 1 and 2**

**Star Wars: The Clone Wars**

**Mega Man Legends**

**Dr. Strange**

**Spongebob in Beyond**

**Half Life and Portal**

**Cameos**

**Hopp**

**Majora**

**Sorrel**

**Bergamo**

**Cosma**

**Iris**

**Double Trouble**

**Cyber Catra**

**Bimm**

**Simone**

**Previous Related Works**

**Nicktoons Saga**

**Gumball Saga**

**Samurai Jack Saga**

**Toon Wars Shorts**

**Wrath of the Phantom**

**Magiswords Fusion Wars**

**Pax Morbidia**

**Magiswords Echoes**

**Turbo your Fellow**

**Dragon Ball: Ultra Army**

**Toon Wars: The Final Days**

**Toon Wars Legacy: Crossover Forces**

…

"Following the Spectra Incident, the clones took multiple jobs throughout the Toonverse and found themselves living a peaceful life, unlike Supreme Nicole and Zach Osseo's vision of fear and tyranny"

"Walton and Nicole 39, now naming herself Mary Osseo, had become a couple and reside in Netherworld."

"The last batch of clones produced after the Spectra Incident have joined the Toon Force Training Initiative as young cadets. Glados is still head researcher of cloning technology, though she currently holds interest in ethics and autonomy."

" Nicole Watterson (Nicole 09) has refined her powers enough to become a model Toon Goddess. She still remains humble, however, only using her abilities when need be."

"The Bimm clones now serve as acolytes for Cattus the Ultimate."

"Pana has decided to continue exploring unknown space after the Javelin Crew, documenting many worlds previously uncharted. Her previous trip was to Etheria."

"The Wattersons, along with Penny and Carrie decided to move from Elmore. Each of them now reside in Toon City while Commander Nicole and her Richard and Gumball move into their old home."

_**THANK YOU TO BEN BOCQUELET FOR AN AMAZING SERIES!** _

…

**A Century Later…**

There is no sign of life in this old run down city. The skies are a dirty grey and the streetlights barely turn on. Hovering cameras search the area, looking into ruined houses, tunnels, and empty roads. But in the rubble and cracks of one of the homes, a woman in a bat-themed costume and her tall masked partner wearing samurai-like attire rise out to investigate.

 **Barbara:** Ok. Coast is clear. Let's head inside.

Barbara Gordon cartwheels dramatically to the backyard next to the house they're in while Dust quietly walks over to it. His partner leaps through the shattered back window, aiming her yellow ray gun in different directions inside. She proceeds forward into the moldy feeling living room, being careful not to step on anything that could alert the camera droids outside. Dust is quiet enough that he nearly startles the young Batgirl when she turns around to see him come in. Thankfully, she kept her mouth covered. The two scatter around the old house, looking under the sofa, the kitchen cabinets, and the top bedrooms until they converge on the last one with a window, computer, and bunk bed. Barbara reaches under the bed and feels a distinct metal object of some kind. Round in shape. She removes it, seeing a blue Neutron symbol painted on.

 **Barbara** gleefully smiling: Eeeeeeee…! We found it…! (Fist pumps) Yes!

 **Dust** looking at the orb: …

 **Barbara** : Aw, com'on, dude. (Pats Dust's hat) I know you're smiling under there. Com'on. Can't wait to tell Oswald the good news!

The two scouts exit the house through the entrance when a portal spawns open across the street. No signs of camera droids, thankfully. Barbara heads in first. But Dust freezes and turns back at the Watterson's abandoned household, silently tipping his hat before leaving the historic landmark behind…

**The End**


End file.
